I Still See You
by Lady Spektrum
Summary: Dicen que quienes amamos jamás nos dejan, que siguen allí, junto a nosotros, aunque no podamos verlos. Eso es lo que muchas personas creen. Yo estoy segura de que es real. AU.
1. No estamos solos

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está ligeramente inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters. Recomiendo la película.**

 **Notas de la autora : ¡Mi primer fic SasuIno! He seguido este fandom desde hace muchos años, y solo recién me animo a subir mi historia. Espero les guste y puedan dejarme sus comentarios. **

**¡** **Saludos!**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **They Still Around Us**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **(Realmente) No estamos solos**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **R** ecuerdo con perfecta claridad cómo era su sonrisa; la forma en que estrechaba ojos, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y lo pálido de su rostro, tan blanco como la nieve que caía el día que él se fue.

Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía catorce años; él iba en un curso superior de mi escuela, y teníamos algunos amigos en común. Al principio me gustaba por su parecido con mi amor de la infancia, pero conforme pasó el tiempo llegué a enamorarme de su alma de artista. Me enamoré de él como nunca había amado a nadie, y solo dos años después lo perdí para siempre. Es curioso cómo la muerte siempre llega cuando menos lo esperas, tan sigilosa y letal que no te das cuenta de que en realidad siempre estuvo allí, al acecho. Todavía me veo en el asiento trasero del coche de su hermano, riendo y abrazándolo. Ya es de noche, y estamos regresando de celebrar que lo aceptaron en la universidad de Bellas Artes de Tokio. Ambos sabemos que será difícil, pero estamos dispuestos a intentarlo.

Él sonríe; es tan raro que lo haga de forma honesta, por eso me maravilla verlo. Si me concentro, puedo oler el aromatizante del coche de Shin, y escuchar el presentador de la radio anunciando una nevada. Y entonces sucede, tan rápido que sigue siendo confuso. Las luces me encandilan, el sonido de las bocinas y las llantas frenando abruptamente me aturden. Entonces siento el primer golpe; los vidrios estallando, el dolor en mi brazo y espalda, y me veo de cabeza, solo sostenida por mi cinturón. También puedo oler el hule quemado y sentir la sangre cayendo por mi rostro; y cada vez que lo recuerdo, veo el ensangrentado rostro de Sai colgando a mi lado, y mis ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los suyos. Está aterrado, pero aun así me sonríe y me dice que todo estará bien; aún en medio de esa horrible situación se preocupa más por mi estado de ánimo que por sus heridas. Por eso le sonrió, y mi mano sana aprieta levemente la suya. Es entonces cuando veo las luces tras él, y mi sonrisa se borra antes de que el segundo impacto nos golpee. El resto es borroso.

Después de eso no hay nada más. Recuerdo despertar en una sala de hospital con mis padres junto a la cama, pero ya no he vuelto a ver a Sai con vida. Él murió al instante luego de ese segundo choque, y yo casi lo seguí, pero por algún capricho del destino he vuelto a abrir los ojos, los cual, según dicen, es todo un milagro.

Los doctores me dijeron que estuve muerta por cerca de diez minutos, pero para ser honesta no recuerdo nada por más que lo intento. La gente a veces me pregunta qué fue lo que vi mientras estuve en el _"otro mundo"_ , pero lo cierto es que yo no vi nada. No en el otro lado, al menos. Pero aquí en la Tierra todo había cambiado.

No sé qué fue lo que ese accidente me hizo, ni porqué, pero al despertar comencé a verlos. Primero no lo entendía; creí que solo eran personas, gente normal, hasta que me di cuenta de que nadie más podía verlos, solo yo. No sé si es por el accidente; leí que una experiencia traumática puede expandir tus sentidos al grado que comiences a vivir en una línea entre dos mundos, pero no estoy segura de que eso es lo que me está pasando. De lo que estoy segura es de que las personas que veo ya no pertenecen a éste mundo; supongo que podría llamarlos espíritus, o fantasmas, con la diferencia de que estas personas no asustan, simplemente aparecen en un lugar; algunos solo miran, otros hacen cosas, cortan el césped, palean la nieve o solo caminan por la calle, como si no supieran que están muertos. No hablan ni parecen vernos, y si te acercas lo suficiente como para tocarlos se esparcen en el aire como humo; lo mismo pasa si los atraviesas. Jamás se quedan más de unos pocos segundos, como mucho unos minutos, y jamás los he visto hacer algo diferente. Tampoco he intentado comunicarme con alguno, aunque no conozco las reglas y no sé si es posible.

No se parece en nada a las películas, donde las almas deambulan en pena, buscando venganza; más bien, parecieran los recuerdos de alguien, reminiscencias que solo aparecen un momento antes de volver a evaporarse en el aire. Es curioso, y creo que aún después de seis meses a veces todavía me asustan, porque antes del accidente no había nada que me preocupara más que verme bonita y delgada, y ahora, de repente, aparecen todas estas personas que cambian mi mundo; y aunque intenté volver a ser la misma, lo cierto es que no puedo. Sea lo que sea lo que el accidente me ha hecho, sé que nada podrá volver a ser como lo era antes de la muerte de Sai, porque yo ya no soy la misma. Lo que haya cambiado conmigo, parece que me va a seguir por el resto de mi vida. Aceptarlo me costó apenas un par de meses, aunque tal vez sea más resignación que otra cosa. Esas personas, espíritus o lo que sean no parecen tener la intención de irse, así que yo solo puedo aprender a ignorarlo y vivir con eso, así como aprendí a vivir sin Sai.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

—¡Sasuke-kun es tan apuesto!

Levanto la mirada lentamente, más por inercia que por interés, y mis ojos se posan en el perfil del chico que atraviesa el pasillo sin fijarse en nadie más. He conocido a Sasuke Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno de toda la vida; él fue mi primer amor, ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga, pero aun así no podría interesarme menos su ridículo coqueteo. O bueno, el coqueteo unilateral de Sakura. Quizá sí a la vieja Ino, pero no a la Ino que soy ahora.

—¿Por qué no hablas con él? —digo para avergonzarla y así lograr que deje de suspirar junto a mí, y como lo esperaba, Sakura se pone nerviosa y cambia de tema.

—¿Quieres ir de compras esta tarde?

—Claro —digo, levantándome antes de que se le ocurra seguir hablando de Sasuke o de alguna nueva discusión con su madre —Te veo a la salida —suspiro, saliendo del salón. No es culpa de Sakura que ya no la soporte. Yo era tan o incluso más tonta que ella, pero desde la muerte de Sai esa parte de mí también murió. Sé que ella lo intenta; ha estado conmigo desde que desperté, y ha soportado mi largos días de silencio sin pedirme nada a cambio ni intentar forzar las cosas. Es una buena amiga, y la quiero, pero aun así se ha vuelto insoportable estar con ella. Me recuerda a cuando yo era así, y eso duele, porque en el fondo la envidio, envidio su inocencia, envidio que nunca haya tenido que ver a su persona amada morir frente a sus ojos. Ahora siento que pertenecemos a mundos completamente distintos, porque yo ya no puedo ser como ella, y Sakura no puede saber lo que yo siento.

Suspirando, paso de un grupo de niñas ruidosas que se quedan callada en cuanto me ven, murmurando entre ellas. No necesito ser adivina para saber que hablan de mí, pero ya no me molesta. He pasado los últimos seis meses acostumbrándome a eso, así que las ignoro y voy a la ventana. Son las 12.30, es la hora del espectáculo, así que me recargo sobre el alféizar y espero.

Cuando las niñas se van, me doy cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha también mira por la ventana, pero no le presto atención. El cuerpo de una chica cayendo desde el techo me distrae, aunque nadie más la nota, tampoco Sasuke, que sigue mirando por la ventana, sin darse cuenta de nada mientras la chica llega hasta el suelo y desaparece.

Su nombre era Rin Nohara, y se tiró por la azotea de la preparatoria hace más de veinte años, después de que un chico la rechazara. Busqué su historia luego de verla caer por primera vez, el día que regresé a la escuela. Al principio me asustaba cada vez que la veía, pero ahora es como una rutina; aprendí que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, porque ella ya no está, así que solo la veo caer una y otra vez todos los días, como una especie de espectáculo que me ayuda a salir de la rutina.

Es increíble la cantidad de personas muertas que caminan entre nosotros; aún en la escuela, a donde mire veo a estos seres siendo atravesados por alumnos que ni siquiera los notan, pero imagino que es algo normal en una ciudad que siempre ha estado superpoblada, como Tokio. Toda la gente que muere tiene que ir a alguna parte, y si no es al otro mundo, supongo que debe ser a las calles. En estos meses he visto a varios de ellos, siempre en el mismo lugar, siempre haciendo las mismas cosas, pero a veces aparecen personas nuevas, volviendo mi mundo aún más confuso, al punto de que es cada vez más difícil saber quién es real y quién no.

—¿Ino? —parpadeo. Shikamaru me sonríe, y aunque intenta que me sienta como si nada hubiese pasado, sé que entiende que no puede ayudarme, y agradezco que así sea, me ahorra miles de sermones y miradas de lástima que solo fastidian —Te estábamos buscando para comer, ¿vienes?

—Sí, claro.

Lo acompaño por inercia, y nos reunimos con Chōji en el patio. Ellos conversan sobre las clases y yo intento seguirlos lo mejor que puedo, tratando de no mencionar nada de personas que nos rodean y se desvanecen en el aire. Quiero mucho a Shikamaru y a Chōji, pero no puedo contarles mi secreto. Sé que nadie más me creería, porque incluso a mí me cuesta hacerlo, y muchas veces he llegado a pensar que de verdad me he vuelto loca, pero el hecho es que sean lo que sean estos espíritus, almas o como se llamen, solo trato de lidiar lo mejor que puedo con todos ellos.

Cuando salgo del instituto Sakura vuelve a aturdirme con sus problemas en casa y en el comité estudiantil. Acordar ir de compras con ella era un plan que solía agradarme, pero porque antes de verdad no me daba cuenta de cuán molesto era oírla hablar de sus superficiales problemas, porque los míos eran igual de superficiales, así que estaba bien. Sin embargo, cuando miro hacia el cielo y veo los nubarrones negros me permito sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en el día. Antes, cuando era pequeña, odiaba los días lluviosos porque me hacían sentir triste; ahora siento que acompañan mi nuevo estado de ánimo usual, y hacen que la vida se vea un poco más tolerable y hermosa.

—¡Ah! ¡Espero que no llueva todo el fin de semana! Mis padres me iban a llevar a la playa —Sakura frunce el ceño y se cuelga de mi brazo, como para mantenerme cerca y evitar que me haga daño. Es un gesto que tiene desde mi accidente. No me molesta, pero tampoco puede decirse que me sienta muy a gusto —Por cierto, estás invitada, por supuesto.

—Gracias, pero tengo que terminar mi tarea... Tal vez la próxima.

Sakura suspira y seguimos caminando; frente a nosotras veo a uno de los nuevos _espíritus_ cruzando la calle. Es una mujer anciana que camina muy lento; es un poco desesperante, pero la descubrí apenas ayer, así que todavía siento cierta curiosidad al verla. Y me pregunto que sucederá primero, si logrará llegar al otro lado o un coche la hará desaparecer primero, y estoy en eso cuando siento a Sakura aflojar su agarre y la veo levantando una mano al cielo, mirando al chico que pasa en bicicleta junto a nosotros, cambiando radicalmente su estado de ánimo.

—¡Adiós, Sasuke-kun! —grita, y Sasuke, sin bajar la velocidad, se gira hacia nosotras una milésima de segundo, volviendo su atención rápidamente a la calle. Y entonces pasa la cosa más extraña del mundo. Cuando sus ojos oscuros vuelven al camino lo veo frenar tan rápido que parece ser un acto reflejo, como si hubiese evitado arrollar a alguien, y de hecho lo hace, porque arrolla a la anciana, que se desvanece al instante. Sasuke cae y rueda por el piso como en una película de acción, pero enseguida se levanta, y con la mirada busca hacia todos lados, como si tratara de ver a la persona que arrolló. Entonces me congelo en mi lugar, y nuestros ojos, por un segundo, hacen contacto. Es en ese momento que lo sé. Sasuke Uchiha también puede verlos.


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está ligeramente inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters. Recomiendo la película.**

 **Notas de la autora : ¡Muchas gracias a Hibari, RocioFri e Inochan por sus reviews! Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Salvo la excepción de esta semana, voy a actualizar todos los viernes.**

 **¡** **Disfruten la lectura!**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **.**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Sasuke puede verlos, estoy segura de eso, lo vi en su expresión cuando se cayó de su bicicleta intentando no arrollar a la anciana, en sus mirada sorprendido, en sus gestos temblorosos. Él es como yo, él ve lo que yo veo.

Desde que desperté en el hospital he estado esperando por conocer a alguien más como yo, alguien que pudiera explicarme lo que pasa conmigo y cómo sobrellevarlo, aunque hace meses me había rendido, y ahora pasa esto. De repente encuentro a alguien, pero es la persona que menos hubiera pensado, y a la que menos le agrado. Bueno, a Sasuke en realidad nadie parece agradarle; tal vez por eso estoy tan nerviosa, aunque, siendo honestos, no es muy fácil decirle a alguien que sabes que puede ver fantasmas, porque tú los ves también, mucho menos si ese alguien es una persona con la que nunca intercambiaste más de tres palabras juntas. Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué Sasuke los ve también. Sé que su familia está muerta, ¿será que él los vio morir? Eso tiene sentido, pero no puedo preguntárselo; tal vez no quiera hablar de ello. Yo no quise hablar de Sai después de su muerte, y aún hoy me cuesta hacerlo, hablar de él cuando estaba con vida, pero me cuesta mucho más hablar de su muerte.

Pero decido no pensarlo demasiado, así que al día siguiente me despido de Sakura a la hora de la salida y espero junto al portón a que Sasuke salga con su bicicleta; sé que desde pequeños él siempre espera hasta que casi todos se vayan para salir, porque no le gustan las multitudes, aunque eso no es un secreto para nadie.

—¡Sasuke! —lo veo acercarse y rápidamente grito su nombre, agitando una mano en el aire, y por un segundo me siento como la vieja Ino, sintiendo cosquillas en el vientre cuando él levanta la mirada y posa sus ojos en mí, observándome sin ocultar su sorpresa, pero no se acerca.

—¿Qué quieres? —su pregunta es directa y carente de cualquier tipo de cortesía innecesaria, nada a lo que no esté acostumbrada viniendo de él después de conocerlo desde los tres años.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —es lo primero que me sale. Él levanta una ceja y me mira por un momento más antes de volver a poner sus dos manos en el manubrio de su bicicleta para continuar con su camino.

—No me interesa —dice, pasando junto a mí para salir del patio de la escuela. Entonces lo sigo.

—¡Espera! —grito, él se detiene otra vez y levanta la cabeza, hastiado, pero no dejo que eso me intimide —Necesito hablar contigo. Por favor. Necesito que me escuches y...

Sasuke se da la vuelta brevemente, molesto.

—Escucha tú: lo que sea, no me interesa —dice, dándome la espalda otra vez y montándose a su bicicleta. Pone su pie en el pedal y se pone los audífonos, marchándose de allí mientras me quedo observándolo.

Primer intento: fallo pobremente, así que suspiro y me voy a casa. Ya no tengo más que hacer aquí.

Recuerdo que Sasuke fue el único que no fue a verme ni me habló ni una sola vez desde el accidente. Hemos sido compañeros desde preescolar, y siempre formamos parte del mismo grupo de amigos, pero a pesar de que pasé casi toda mi vida suspirando por él, Sasuke apenas si notaba mi existencia. Ahora que ya no me interesa puedo aceptar el hecho de que aún cuando éramos niños él parecía odiarme; aunque no puedo culparlo. Desde que lo conozco hemos sido como dos extremos, muy distintos, yo siempre alegre y ruidosa, él callado y serio. Tal vez por eso me cuesta tanto decidirme a volver a hablarle. ¿Y si lo imaginé todo? ¿Qué tal si cree que estoy loca? ¿Cómo saber si lo que vi es real? Quiero hablar con Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de todo lo que puede desencadenar contar lo que me está pasando, sobre todo porque se negó tajantemente a hablar conmigo en mi primer intento, aún sin saber lo que quería decirle. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Por eso decido que para hacer que me escuche necesito pruebas, hechos que demuestren que él también ve a esas personas, ¿y cómo haré para lograrlo? Pues bueno, lo más lógico que se me ocurre es seguirlo hasta que él mismo me dé la respuesta.

...

La mañana siguiente llego a la escuela con la firme determinación de descubrir si, efectivamente, lo que me pasa a mí también le ocurre a Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque sé que lo que planeo es una locura, no tengo el valor de volver a enfrentarlo cara a cara, así que me hago a la idea de convertirme en una espía, igual que cuando era niña y seguía a Shikamaru y Chōji cuando no querían llevarme a jugar con ellos.

Sasuke llega al instituto en su bicicleta deportiva de color azul, igual que todos los días; le pone la cadena en el patio y después entra en la escuela, ignorando a todo el mundo como hace desde que recuerdo, pasando a través de un espíritu que desaparece al contacto. A simple vista no parece haber nada extraño con él; solo es otro alumno más que camina por el corredor. Él está en una clase diferente a la mía, como Shikamaru y Chōji, así que no lo veo hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando pasa frente a mi salón mientras estoy hablando con Sakura. Ella lo saluda con emoción, igual que todos los días, y como todos los días él la ignora, desapareciendo casi al instante.

—Ahora regreso —le digo a Sakura. Ella parpadea y no sé qué dice porque me levanto y salgo a corredor, buscando a Sasuke con la mirada, y lo encuentro mirando por la ventana como ayer. Yo también me acerco al ventanal, dejando un par de metros entre ambos, y entonces la chica del tejado cae como todos los días, pero él ni se inmuta. Yo lo observo fijamente en busca de cualquier tipo de reacción, pero Sasuke no se mueve de ahí hasta que el timbre suena, y después rodea todo el instituto para regresar a su salón.

Intento olvidarme de Sasuke y de mi tonta manía de probar que no estoy loca y de que él también ve cosas que en realidad no están allí.

Lo mismo pasa los siguientes dos días; seguir a Sasuke en la escuela es aburridísimo, porque lo único que hace es ir a clases y a sus clases de música y natación, y cuando intento seguirlo fuera del instituto siempre me gana y consigue perdérseme de vista; porque vive al otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de la zona residencial. No obstante, no hay nada extraño ni que me haga sospechar de que él también ve fantasmas, así que para el jueves estoy segura de que todo ha sido producto de mi imaginación, por lo que intento olvidarme de Sasuke y de mi tonta manía de probar que no estoy loca y de que él también ve cosas que en realidad no están allí. Sasuke no da el más mínimo indicio de verlos; incluso pasa a través de ellos como el resto de las personas; ¿será que estoy tan desesperada por encontrar a otro como yo que empecé a imaginar cosas? Supongo que existe la posibilidad. Hubiera sido agradable tener a otra persona con quien hablar de esto, aunque esa persona fuera Sasuke, pero termino de convencerme de que él es como todos. Tal vez su bicicleta se rompió, o se resbaló en la acera. Eso fue lo que él le dijo a Sakura; quizá estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Hey, Ino —me doy la vuelta y miro a Chōji, que se acerca a mí con una sonrisa —¿Qué haces aquí? Shikamaru y yo te estábamos buscando. No te hemos visto en toda la semana...

—Sí, yo... No he salido a almorzar estos días. Estoy a dieta —digo lo primero que me viene a la mente, tratando de sonar lo más posible como la vieja Ino. Chōji parpadea, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto —le sonrío. Quiero a Chōji como a un hermano, pero gracias al cielo él no es tan listo como Shikamaru, así que es mucho más fácil engañarlo.

—¡Genial! Nos tenías preocupados —suspira, sonriendo con más soltura —En fin, ¿quieres venir a la azotea? Shikamaru nos espera allí. Su mamá envió bolas de arroz.

Viéndome sin salida, miro brevemente a Sasuke, que sigue mirando por la ventana, ajeno a todo, así que decido dejar todo el asunto de una vez.

—Claro. Vamos.

—¡Estupendo! He querido hablarte de algo por semanas... ¿Recuerdas a esa chica, Karui...?

Chōji empieza a hablar muy entusiasmado de esa chica que conoció en un juego de feria, y aunque de verdad quiero ponerle toda mi atención, al pasar junto a Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlo. Y de pronto, mientras mi amigo y yo doblamos en la esquina del corredor, es como si el tiempo fuera más lento, y al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se enfocan en el perfil de Sasuke, y veo que la chica del tejado de nuevo está cayendo, como todos los días, y en ese instante también me doy cuenta de otra cosa, casi imperceptible pero que está ahí, tan sutil que no he podido darme cuenta todas las veces anteriores. Sasuke sigue manteniendo la cabeza erguida, pero su mirada, sus ojos negros la siguen, siguen el cuerpo de Rin mientras cae hasta que desaparece en el suelo, mirándola fijamente; y entonces, con la misma sutileza, los ojos de Sasuke regresan al frente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y entonces ya no tengo dudas. Sasuke Uchiha es como yo. Ya no tengo dudas de que él también puede verlos.

Durante toda la noche me devano los sesos pensando en cómo hablarle, y en qué voy a decirle. Ir directamente al grano queda por completo descartado; no quiero ser intensa y asustarlo, yo me asustaría si alguien a quien prácticamente no conozco se me acerca de la nada y empieza a hablar de fantasmas. Además, en la escuela no hay privacidad para hablar, sobre todo porque las admiradoras de Sasuke lo siguen casi todo el tiempo, y en la calle mucho menos, porque cualquiera podría oírnos, y no es que me importe que los desconocidos crean que estoy loca, pero prefiero ahorrarme el momento incómodo. Así que el viernes decido seguir a Sasuke hasta su casa y hablarle ahí, en un lugar donde se sienta seguro de hablar conmigo y decirme la verdad. Eso suena bien en mi cabeza, pero aunque sé que él no sabe que he estado siguiéndolo, no quiero que lo descubra cuando me vea llegar tras él, por lo que intento averiguar su dirección por mi cuenta.

—Creo que mi madre no entiende que ya no soy una niña. ¡Es tan fastidiosa! —desvío la mirada de la salida y observo a Sakura, que como de costumbre me habla de su madre y sus distintos problemas con ella, y sé que suena mal, pero ésta vez mi mente está muy lejos, y no tengo la paciencia para fingir que la escucho.

—Sakura... ¿De casualidad tú sabes dónde vive Sasuke? —pregunto, interrumpiéndola. Ella entonces se queda callada y parpadea, sorprendida por mi pregunta.

—¿Dónde vive? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —inquiere, taimada, así que me encojo de hombros, haciéndome la indiferente.

—No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió, porque sé dónde vives tú, dónde viven Naruto, Rock, Kiba, Hinata... Todos nuestros amigos. Excepto Sasuke. Y como tú eres más su amiga, creí que lo sabrías.

Sakura pestañea una vez más y después lanza un suspiro que levanta su flequillo rosado y lo quita de sus ojos.

—No en realidad —levanta los hombros, recargando la cabeza sobre sus puños mientras mira a la pizarra —Ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke nunca nos dijo donde vive, y jamás nos ha invitado a su casa... Sé que cuando éramos niños vivía en el distrito que era de su familia, pero mi madre me dijo que ya nadie vive ahí desde la muerte de los padres de Sasuke...

—¿En el distrito de su familia? ¿Y dónde quedaba eso?

—Al norte por la avenida, creo. Prácticamente queda fuera de la ciudad.

—Al norte... —repito; nunca fui muy buena con los puntos cardinales, pero sé que al salir de la escuela Sasuke siempre va hacia el sur; lo sé porque la tienda de arte favorita de Sai queda por el mismo camino, y él siempre mencionaba que estaba al sur de la ciudad.

—Sí. Sasuke es muy reservado al respecto. Ni siquiera Naruto conoce su casa, imagínate.

El timbre suena en ese momento, así que Sakura regresa a su asiento y nos preparamos para la clase de Geografía.

Luego de la última clase del día me apresuro a ir por mis zapatos y espero a que Sasuke salga, lo cual hace casi a lo último, cuando prácticamente todos los demás ya se han ido. Él sale poniéndose los audífonos y entonces abre la cadena de su bicicleta, sacándola de la escuela. Yo lo sigo, llevando mi propia bicicleta para que sea más fácil seguirle el paso.

Lo veo caminar hasta media calle y solo entonces se monta en su bici, pedaleando a través de la anciana que hace una semana lo hizo caer. Espero que avance un par de metros antes de imitarlo y empezar a seguirlo, dejando al menos dos calles en el medio por si las dudas, observando su espalda y cabeza mientras avanza escuchando música.

Sasuke se detiene en la barrera y yo hago lo mismo, todavía dos calles detrás. Lo veo esperar a que el tren pase y después seguir camino, pero vuelve a detenerse frente a una farmacia, recoge algo y vuelve a subir a su bicicleta, pedaleando por cerca de diez minutos más hasta que casi abandonamos la ciudad.

Sasuke pedalea sin problemas hacia la parte alta de la avenida, cuando la calle comienza a ir en subida, haciendo que sea mucho más difícil seguirlo. Creo que mi condición física es pésima después de tanto tiempo sin hacer ejercicio, pero aun así me las ingenio para seguir, aunque no es necesario alcanzar mi segundo aire, porque Sasuke se detiene en la cima, frente a un templo sintoísta, sorprendiéndome cuando los veo rodear las escaleras para ir por el camino que recorre el templo hasta la cima. Él suspira y desmonta; yo también me detengo, escondiéndome tras un árbol mientras lo veo abrir el buzón del templo y revisar el correo, y me sorprendo al descubrir que parece vivir aquí, porque sigue avanzando hasta que le pierdo la pista por el asfalto ascendente.

Yo me quedo un momento a los pies de las enormes escaleras y suspiro; de todos los lugares posibles, nunca imaginé que él viviría en un templo. Sin embargo, todavía inmersa en mi papel de espía, decido subir las escaleras en vez de seguirlo por el asfalto, después de todo ambos caminos llevan al mismo lugar, pero me arrepiento cien escalones después, y apenas he llegado a la mitad del camino. ¿Por qué los templos siempre deben tener tantos escalones? ¿Por qué no pueden estar a la altura del suelo, como las iglesias cristianas? ¿Y por qué mi condición es tan mala?

Resoplo y sigo subiendo, observando que a medida que voy avanzando la vista de la ciudad se ve más y más asombrosa. Ahora entiendo porqué ponen estos lugares tan altos. Desde aquí puedes verlo todo, incluso el monte Fuji, casi al alcance de tu mano. Es simplemente hermoso, sobre todo cuando el atardecer empieza a caer y la luz resalta los tonos naranja del bosque que rodea el templo, y el viento empieza a jugar con las hojas, haciéndolas bailar lentamente mientras caen al suelo. Un lugar así sin duda no parece tener que ver con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha.

Finalmente, después de lo que me parece una eternidad, por fin llego a la cima, y no exagero cuando digo que me tiro sobre las escaleras como si acabara de subir el Himalaya. De verdad tengo que hacer algo con mi estado físico.

—Sasuke, ¿barriste las hojas debajo del Torī? —me sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de una mujer, así que de inmediato me escondo tras un pilar del arco Torī, asomándome para ver a una anciana salir de la casa tras el templo, vestida con una yukata de sacerdotisa blanca y roja —Mañana es sábado y tendremos visitantes —dice la mujer. Es una señora de edad, bajita, de piel arrugada y cabello blanco.

—Sí. Lo hice antes de ir a la escuela, abuela Chiyo —responde la voz de Sasuke, y entonces lo veo salir de dentro del templo, usando también una yukata azul y negra —También pasé por tus medicinas y recogí el correo. Te los dejé sobre la mesa.

—Bien. Descansa por hoy y vayamos a cenar para que hagas tu tarea. Tu hermano llegará tarde hoy de la universidad —le dice la anciana, indicándole que la siga dentro, y él deja la escoba junto a un poste.

—Cierro el templo y voy —dice Sasuke; entonces la vibración de mi teléfono me asusta, y por reflejo toco la pantalla para apagarlo, regresando la vista de inmediato hacia Sasuke, pero él y su abuela ya no están.

Qué extraño. No sabía que Sasuke tenía una abuela, ni un hermano.

Mi teléfono vuelve a vibrar; es mi madre, preguntando donde estoy, si llegaré pronto y avisando que casi es hora de cenar. El último mensaje dice que soy una hija muy desconsiderada por no atender sus llamadas y preocuparla de esa forma, y que me castigará por el resto de mi vida si no la llamo ahora. Así que suspiro, y asegurándome de que no hay nadie que me vea me doy la vuelta para volver a bajar ese millar de escaleras y volver por dónde llegué antes de que se haga realmente de noche.

Parece que mi charla con Sasuke tendrá que esperar para otro momento, pero al menos ahora sé dónde encontrarlo.

•°•°•°•

Mamá no me castiga por el resto de mi vida, pero sí por el fin de semana; el sábado por la tarde voy a la sesión con mi terapeuta, pero el resto del día y todo el domingo tengo que quedarme en casa y hacer mis tareas; ni siquiera puedo ir a la florería o usar mi teléfono, así que me la paso infinitamente aburrida hasta el lunes, cuando mi confinamiento al fin termina y puedo salir para ir a la escuela. Pero mi tiempo en prisión no ha sido tan malo; al menos tuve tiempo para decidir halar con Sasuke hoy mismo, y reflexionar sobre lo que le diré; también me dio tiempo de pensar en una mentira creíble para mi madre por si el tiempo llegara a írseme de las manos otra vez. Así que llegué a la escuela de un mejor ánimo que las semanas anteriores, porque al fin había logrado pensar un discurso coherente para hablar con Sasuke y ahogar cualquier duda de una vez.

Y apenas entro en el instituto tengo la sensación de que esté día todo irá bien, porque mi plan no puede fallar.

—¡Hey, Ino! —Escucho que me llaman por el corredor mientras termino de cambiarme los zapatos, y de inmediato le sonrío a Sakura, que se acerca desde la entrada. La espero junto a mi casillero, como es usual, hasta que de pronto siento que alguien sujeta mi muñeca y me jala con violencia hacia el corredor adyacente, metiéndome en un baño vacío antes de que pueda decir nada, y apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de mí siento mi espalda chocar contra ella, y veo el furioso rostro de Sasuke Uchiha acercándose al mío al mismo tiempo que siento sus manos sosteniendo mis brazos, golpeándome la espalda contra la puerta nuevamente.

—¡¿Cómo demonios descubriste donde vivo?! —dice sin rodeos, y aunque es claro que se está conteniendo para no escupirme todo su odio a la cara, su tono hace que se me congele el corazón de inmediato. Y no sé cómo me atrevo, pero lo miro, sin poder contestar de inmediato, presa del pánico y la sorpresa de verme en aquella irreal situación —¡Dime! —Sasuke grita, irritado, golpeando la puerta junto a mi cabeza con su puño, haciéndome dar un brinco con temor, lo cual me hace aún más difícil contestar.

—Yo...yo... —balbuceo. Él suelta mis brazos, pero su puño no se mueve de la puerta.

—¿Me seguiste? —me quita las palabras de la boca. Luego lo veo taparse la cara con las manos y reír con ironía. Y ese sería un buen momento para salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no me responden —No te bastó con perseguirme en la escuela, también me seguiste hasta mi casa —gruñe, frunciendo el ceño —Hmp. Estás completamente lo-...

—Yo también puedo verlos —le suelto sin pensar, obviando el hecho de que él parece saber que he estado siguiéndolo, y en ese instante todo mi bonito discurso cuidadosamente planeado se va por el caño.

El rostro de Sasuke entonces se deforma con sorpresa y desconcierto.

—¿De qué...? —da dos pasos hacia mí, y sus piernas son tan largas que en un parpadeo estamos frente a frente, lo cual me intimida aún más. Ni aún en mis mejores días había estado frente a frente con Sasuke Uchiha; y ahora estoy aquí, temblando como una hoja.

—Y-yo, umm... Dije que puedo verlos. A los fantasmas, o sean lo que sean... Sé que tú los ves también. Me di cuenta el otro día en la calle, con...con la anciana —le suelto. Él parpadea, tan sorprendido como yo cuando descubrí que él los veía también. Está impactado, lo veo en sus ojos, y yo me siento igual.

—¿Cómo...?

—Mi accidente —contesto en un hilo de voz. La sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke no disminuye. Le veo separar ligeramente los labios, como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final se arrepiente y vuelve a fruncir el ceño, alejándose mientras se pasa una mano por el rostro, cambiando de expresión al instante.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dice de pronto, se aleja, sin dejar de mirarme, desconfiado —Y no sé lo que quieres, o lo que pretendes siguiéndome hasta mi casa, pero mantente lejos de mí —me advierte, empujándome de la puerta para poder salir.


	3. El clan Uchiha

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está ligeramente inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters. Recomiendo la película.**

 **Notas de la autora : ¡Viernes de actualización! Muchas gracias a RocioFri y Marlen por sus reviews. Espero que les guste el capítulo, chicas 😉**

 **¡** **Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Lady S.**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **.**

 **El clan Uchiha**

 **.**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **M** is piernas tiemblan tanto que tengo que quedarme unos minutos más en el sanitario, hasta que un chico de primero entra y me mira con sorpresa, liberándome de mi parálisis de miedo y sorpresa, y avergonzándome como nunca antes en mi vida.

Sakura y Hinata me encuentran temblando en el pasillo y me ayudan a llegar a mi asiento, tragándose la mentira de que me siento un poco descompuesta, y por eso luzco tan pálida. Me paso las primeras horas todavía algo paranoica, pero para la hora del receso me siento más calmada.

Yo sé lo que vi, sé que Sasuke los ve también, no estoy loca; sí, tal vez no debí seguirlo hasta su casa. Sé que se ve mal, pero en mi defensa en mi mente no había forma mejor de enfrentarlo. Y cuando el miedo al fin pasa del todo empiezan las preguntas. Si Sasuke puede ver a esas cosas, según internet, significa que él también sufrió alguna experiencia cercana a la muerte. De nuevo me pregunto qué podrá haber sido. Supongo que la muerte de su familia, pero no tengo forma de estar segura. Sus padres murieron hace muchos años, cuando éramos apenas unos niños, y realmente no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ella; lo único que sé es que durante el segundo año de primaria Sasuke se mudó por un tiempo de la ciudad; lo mismo pasó años después, en la escuela media, y apenas regresó hace dos años, cuando iniciamos la preparatoria, y él nunca dijo nada, ni de dónde había estado ni porqué se había marchado.

Así que no tengo nada. Todo lo que rodea a Sasuke Uchiha ha sido desde siempre como un gran misterio.

—Sakura, tú llevas años siendo amiga de Sasuke, ¿verdad? —la pregunta se me escapa de los labios durante el almuerzo mientras Sakura y yo estamos sentadas bajo un árbol. Ella me mira y deja de comer por un momento.

—Sabes que sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Sabes qué fue lo pasó con su familia? —pregunto entonces; Sakura aprieta los labios y se lleva los palillos de su bentō al mentón, pensativa.

—Bueno, sé lo mismo que todos, supongo. Ellos están muertos. Fallecieron hace años.

—¿Pero sabes si murieron en un accidente, o...?

—No, Ino —me interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño levemente —Ellos fueron asesinados —me suelta, pasmándome.

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cómo?

—No sé los detalles... —Sakura mueve su cabello pintado de rosa de un lado a otro, bajando la mirada un instante —Mi madre era amiga de la madre de Sasuke. Ella me dijo que la familia Uchiha fue asesinada, pero nunca me dijo cómo. ¿Tu padre no te comentó nada? Tengo entendido que todos se conocen.

—¿Mi padre? —parpadeo, sorprendida. Sé que mi padre ha vivido toda su vida en esta ciudad, salvo por los años que estudió en el extranjero, donde conoció a mi madre, pero no sé mucho más sobre sus días de juventud. Nunca me había interesado, realmente.

—Sí. Todos eran parte del mismo grupo de amigos —Sakura deja sus palillos y empieza a contar con sus dedos —. Mi madre, la madre de Hinata, la señora Uchiha, tu padre, los padres de Naruto y el señor Nara. Mamá tiene un montón de fotografías en casa... ¿No lo sabías?

—No...

—Pues no debería sorprenderte. Nuestros padres vivían aquí e iban a la misma escuela. Es normal que todos se conocieran —dice, encogiéndose de hombros, gesto que yo también hago, dado por terminado el asunto.

—Sí, supongo —suspiro, regresando la mirada a mi almuerzo.

De reojo, veo a Rin Nohara tirarse del tejado y desaparecer al tocar el suelo, pero hago como si nada y solo sigo comiendo.

 **•°•°•°•**

Aún después de llegar a casa no puedo dejar de pensar en Sasuke y los Uchiha.

Tienen que ser ellos, la clave debe estar en su familia; si ellos fueron asesinados y Sasuke lo vio todo, es lógico que también esté pasando por lo mismo que yo. Siendo solo un niño debió ser una experiencia aún más traumática que la mía, pero con él es difícil saberlo, sobre todo si ni siquiera sus mejores amigos lo conocen bien. Tampoco dejo de pensar en mi padre y el hecho de que era amigo de la señora Uchiha y la mamá de Sakura, y me parece extraño que no lo haya mencionado antes, aunque no es algo que me preocupe en realidad. Es decir, papá es un charlatán la mayor parte del tiempo, pero pocas veces me ha hablado de su juventud. Lo único que sé es que ha sido amigo del papá de Shikamaru desde niño, y que estudió en los Estados Unidos, donde conoció a mi madre. Nunca me dijo nada más, pero tampoco es como si yo me hubiese interesado en preguntarle.

Antes del accidente solo me preocupaba por mis apariencia y mis cosas, y después del accidente por no volverme loca ante el hecho de que ahora podía ver fantasmas (o lo que sean, porque, realmente, no se parecen en nada a las definiciones de fantasmas que he leído). Nunca ha quedado lugar para mis padres y sus cosas, a pesar de que ambos han sido siempre muy cariñosos y protectores conmigo. Siempre fuimos una familia muy afectuosa y unida, aunque es algo que solo pude apreciar después de casi haber muerto.

Mi padre, Inoichi, es médico psiquiatra, y trabaja en el hospital del condado, por lo que casi siempre está fuera de casa u ocupado, pero aún así desde que recuerdo se las ha ingeniado para ser un padre muy presente. Mi mamá tiene un doctorado en Arte, sin embargo, desde que se casó solo se dedica al negocio familiar, la aclamada Florería Yamanaka, la cual ella maneja ahora; antes de mi accidente trabajaba medio tiempo allí después de la escuela para ayudar, pero mis padres decidieron que podría ser demasiado estresante estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, así que tengo prohibido regresar. Sí, sé que es tonto, porque realmente amaba mi trabajo, pero lo cierto es que la florería es donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Sai, y está llena de recuerdos hermosos pero que todavía duelen, y no creo estar lista para ello.

Cuando mamá me llama para la cena dejo de fingir que hago mi tarea y bajo a la sala. Saludo a mi padre, que acaba de llegar del trabajo, y me siento a la mesa, comenzando una charla banal sobre mis cosas, igual que todos los días.

—¿Y qué tal las sesiones con el doctor Shimura? —pregunta papá mientras se sirve un poco de vino. Parece cansado, pero genuinamente interesado.

—Bien. Aunque hubiera preferido que tú fueras mi terapeuta —respondo. Él suspira.

—Cariño, el profesor Shimura es una eminencia en su campo, y es de mi entera confianza; además, sabes bien que yo no puedo ser tu médico por el...

—El código de ética médica, lo sé. Solo bromeo —sonrió, revolviendo los fideos en mi plato.

—Hija, come. Tu cena se enfría —mamá me regaña cariñosamente, perdiéndose en su programa después. Yo me llevo un bocado de tallarines a la boca y miro a mi padre, que también intenta perderse en la trama de la serie detrás de la pantalla.

—Papá... ¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha, verdad? —pregunto, curiosa. Él me mira y levanta una ceja.

—Pasaste toda tu infancia diciendo que te casarías con él, claro que lo conozco —responde, risueño, y su comentario hace que me sonroje un momento.

—¿Y conociste a sus padres?

Papá parpadea un par de veces, apretando los labios después, como si estuviera recordando.

—Hace años. Su madre y yo éramos compañeros de clase, y fuimos buenos amigos.

—Sí, lo sé. Sakura me dijo. Y dijo que su mamá guarda fotografías de ustedes.

—¿Quién? —pregunta mamá, dejando su programa por un momento, curiosa.

—Mebuki Haruno. También era amiga nuestra —le contesta papá. Ella suelta un "Ah", y regresa la vista a la televisión. Mi padre sigue comiendo y baja la cabeza unos segundos.

—¿Y no sabes qué pasó con ellos? —vuelvo a preguntar mientras su teléfono suena y él observa la pantalla. La regla es que nada de teléfonos en la mesa, pero papá nunca puede ignorar una llamada o un mensaje del hospital.

—¿Con quiénes? —pregunta, distraído, a la vez que escribe una respuesta.

—Los Uchiha. Los padres de Sasuke —insisto. Papá deja su teléfono del trabajo y me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato, curioso y algo sorprendido.

—Están muertos.

—Sí, lo sé —ruedo los ojos sin poder evitarlo —Lo que quiero saber es... ¿Sabes cómo murieron?

—Ino, cariño, ¿podríamos no hablar de muertos en la mesa, por favor? —pide mamá, mirándome con incomodidad, pálida como la nieve.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Princesa —concuerda mi padre, suspirando —No es un tema de conversación para la mesa.

—Lo siento... —resoplo, revolviendo mis fideos una vez más a la vez que escucho a papá sorbiendo el caldo de su tazón.

—Y los Uchiha murieron en un asalto o algo así, si mal no me acuerdo —dice después, y mamá de nuevo lo mira con enojo.

—¡Inoichi! ¡¿Pueden dejar eso?! _¡For God's sake!_ —exclama con voz ahogada. Entonces papá y yo reímos de su expresión, lo que la enfada mucho más, así que empieza a gritarnos en Inglés.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cariño, lo siento —dice mi padre para calmarla, y después empieza a hacerle preguntas sobre la florería para distraerla, y el resto de la cena transcurre en paz.

Decido dejar el asunto de los Uchiha por el momento.

 **•°•°•°•**

—Remanencias —repito la palabra en voz alta, acariciando cada sílaba. Siempre me ha resultado más fácil recordar palabras nuevas repitiéndolas en voz alta.

 _Remanencias_. Así se llaman las cosas que veo, o por lo menos eso son, solo recuerdos de personas que ya no están, no sus fantasmas; son alguna clase de vestigio espectral. Tal vez por eso no puedo hablar ni comunicarme con ellos, como mucha gente asegura que puede hacer con los espíritus. Lo que yo veo son solo imágenes de gente que ya no está, escenas repetidas de cosas que hicieron en vida, quizá partes de sus almas que de alguna forma quedaron vagando por el mundo, pero no son ellos realmente. Y aunque sigue sonando loco es lo más sensato que he pensado en meses.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra? —pregunta el doctor Shimura, y levanto la vista para mirarlo, recordando su presencia allí. Entonces muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, restándole importancia.

—Debí escucharla por ahí, no lo recuerdo —respondo, levantándome para caminar un poco por el lugar.

Me gusta la oficina del doctor Shimura; está decorada con suaves tonos pastel, y todo siempre está muy ordenado y pulcro. Hay algunas fotografías en las paredes, y un montón de certificados que todavía no he terminado de leer. El doctor parece ser muy culto, aunque siempre luzca cansado; tal vez eso se deba a que ya es un hombre mayor, quizá en sus cincuenta y tantos, aunque creo que luce más joven de lo que realmente es.

Mis padres me enviaban con él dos veces por semana desde el accidente, pero en el último mes nuestras sesiones se han reducido a solo una vez a la semana debido a mi progreso y mis ruegos de intentar llevar una vida lo más 'normal' posible.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido? ¿Los sueños regresaron? —pregunta mientras escribe algo en su libreta. Yo me pregunto si realmente escribe o solo está garabateando. Aun así enfoco la mirada en él de nuevo, pensativa.

—A decir verdad, he dormido muy bien últimamente —respondo. Él me mira por sobre sus anteojos, como si intentara descubrir si lo que digo es cierto.

—¿Y qué hay de ese sueño de la chica en el agua? —inquiere con curiosidad, haciéndome levantar las cejas —¿No ha regresado?

—No... —suspiro. Como dos meses después de despertar tuve un sueño muy extraño de una chica bajo el agua, hundiéndose mientras me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos parecían tristes y angustiados, y también me hacían sentir angustiada a mí, y se lo conté al doctor Shimura, pero no he vuelto a soñarlo, aunque todavía lo recuerdo con perfecta claridad.

—Bueno, eso podría ser muy positivo —me sonríe, y ahora mis cejas se arquean con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo cree?

—Bueno,en la interpretación de los sueños, podría ser que la chica bajo el agua tal vez fuera un simbolismo de cómo te sentías después del accidente; la angustia emocional y la sensación de estar ahogándote en tu propia tristeza. Tal vez tú eres esa chica, Ino, sintiendo que te hundías poco a poco sin poder hacer nada... Eso podría haber simbolizado la culpa que sentiste al no poder hacer nada por tu novio —dice, y es totalmente lógico —¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela?

—Mejor —sonrío, peinándome el cabello tras las orejas sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo mientras sigo dando vueltas alrededor del consultorio, observando todos los diplomas y fotografías de las paredes —Todos son muy amables, y nadie hace preguntas sobre Sai y el accidente. Es más, hacen como si nunca hubieran existido...

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—No. Bueno...es extraño —admito, encogiéndome de hombros —A veces quisiera poder hablar con alguien de eso, y creo que ignorarlo solo hace que me sienta peor.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a tus amigos?

—Porque creo que podría ser más doloroso para ellos que para mí —me encojo de hombros otra vez, tomando la fotografía de una niña vestida con un disfraz de oso, solo dejando visible su bonito y rechoncho rostro; me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo identificar a quién —¿Es su hija?

—Cuando era pequeña, sí —el doctor Shimura me mira brevemente, volviendo hacia sus notas de inmediato —Pero acabas de decir algo muy interesante: estás anteponiendo el bienestar de tus amigos al tuyo. Esa no es una actitud muy saludable, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Claro que lo sé —dejo la fotografía en su lugar, dándome la vuelta para enfrentar a mi terapeuta —Es solo que... Antes del accidente yo solía ser tan egoísta y superficial... Siempre quería ser el centro de atención, y ahora que podría serlo simplemente me parece insoportable —razono, acercándome a mi lugar otra vez —Tal vez siga siendo egoísta, pero no quiero que ellos sientan lástima por mí. Es Sai quien está muerto; yo sigo viva, ¿verdad?

—Ino... Es normal que las personas sientan empatía por ti. Está en la naturaleza humana, pero no debes confundirlo con la lástima —dice el doctor, mirándome con fijeza —Tus amigos te quieren, y claro que les duele la muerte de tu novio, pero les preocupan más las secuelas que eso dejó en ti, porque eres tú quien quedó con vida, y a veces esa es una carga mucho más pesada que la muerte misma.

—Sí, lo entiendo... —me dejo caer otra vez en el diván de terciopelo rojo, suspirando. Entonces la imagen de Sasuke pasa por mi mente —Pero hay alguien que no me trata así, ¿sabe?

—¿Así, cómo?

—Con lástima. Es decir, empatía. Es más, mientras estuve en el hospital no fue a verme ni una sola vez, no me envió mensajes ni se acercó a preguntarme cómo estaba cuando regresé a la escuela, y eso que lo conozco desde pequeña.

—¿Y eso te resulta agradable? ¿El que él no empatice contigo?

—No lo sé —me encojo de hombros nuevamente —Supongo que solo me agrada que su trato hacia mí no haya cambiado como el de todos los demás. A él no le importa ser grosero o rudo conmigo, tal y como hacía antes del accidente. Me hace sentir...

—¿Como si todo siguiera siendo igual? —pregunta el doctor Shimura, y yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Sé que debería molestarme que sea así conmigo... A nadie le gusta que lo ignoren, y antes me molestaba, pero ahora no.

—Es muy normal en realidad sentir eso, Ino...Inconscientemente, estás haciendo lo posible por mantener algún tipo de lazo con tu yo anterior, y éste chico puede estar cumpliendo esa función —responde el hombre con sus sabias palabras, y yo asiento de nuevo.

—Sí. Tal vez... El otro día hablé con él por primera vez en años, y, por un segundo, me sentí como antes del accidente —río sin ganas, sintiéndome muy masoquista de pronto —¿Qué tan malo es eso?

—No es malo. Cada persona lidia de forma diferente con la pérdida. Y esa es tu forma de hacerlo —me dice, y yo aprieto los labios, pensando por un segundo.

—También he tenido otro sueño —digo sin pensar, y él me mira por encima de sus lentes, invitándome a continuar —Estoy... Estoy en mi escuela, y entonces veo a una chica caer por la azotea. Todos los días. Y yo solo puedo verla caer, y no puedo hacer nada.

—¿Conoces a la chica?

—Mmno. No somos compañeras ni nada. Incluso dudo que sea algo que ocurra en esta época. Creo que más bien es algo que podría haber ocurrido en el pasado —miento. Conozco a la chica, aunque solo sea de nombre; conozco los hechos, y por supuesto sé que no se trata de un simple sueño, pero no puedo decirle a mi psicólogo que veo las almas de personas que ya se han ido de este mundo si no quería terminar en un manicomio. Y sin embargo, desde hace meses tengo la necesidad de compartirlo con otra persona, pero ya que Sasuke no está interesado, el doctor Shimura parece ser una buena opción siempre y cuando solo le hable con verdades a medias y no piense que me volví loca.

—¿Algo del pasado? —dice él, levantando una de sus cejas oscuras —Quieres decir, ¿como un recuerdo?

—Bueno, no exactamente un recuerdo, porque solo es un sueño, pero... No lo sé. Es extraño...

—Reminiscencia —el doctor Shimura sonríe, y yo le regreso el gesto; luego él tuerce los labios, pensativo —Ino, ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de las experiencias cercanas a la muerte? —pregunta de pronto, tomándome por sorpresa por lo extraño de la pregunta, así que solo muevo la cabeza de forma negativa —Las ECM son percepciones del entorno narradas por personas que han estado a punto de morir o que han pasado por una muerte clínica y han sobrevivido. Tu estuviste clínicamente fallecida por diez minutos, y nunca has querido hablar de lo que viste durante ese tiempo.

—No es que no he querido... —me encojo de hombros otra vez —Es que no he visto nada. Solo...en un momento Sai estaba vivo, y al siguiente desperté en una cama de hospital. No vi un túnel ni mi vida corriendo frente a mis ojos como en una película; solo cerré los ojos y para cuando volví a abrirlos ya todo había pasado.

—Entiendo —el doctor toma más notas, y empiezo a sudar frío sin motivo —Sin embargo, muchas personas con casos parecidos al tuyo han afirmado no solo haber visto el otro lado, sino que algo en ellas había cambiado desde su experiencia. Más específicamente, su percepción había cambiado por completo. Por ejemplo, hubo casos que han asegurado haber visto a Dios, otros que manifestaron poder oír voces de personas que no están allí, y otras personas, incluso, aseguraban poder ver y comunicarse con los espíritus después de casi haber muerto, o, como tu caso particular, haber tenido muerte clínica por varios minutos. ¿Nada de esto te suena familiar?

—¿Quiere decir que si los muertos me hablan? —pregunto, escéptica, porque en verdad así me siento. Y por un momento pienso en decir la verdad, pero la idea de que mi psiquiatra podría estar jugándome una treta para hacerme admitir que tengo un problema y así poder hospitalozarme hace que cambie de idea —No, claro que no. Solo he tenido sueños extraños. Todo el mundo tiene sueños extraños a veces, ¿no? Eso no es señal de nada anormal.

—Bueno, es cierto. Un sueño no siempre tiene que ser una manifestación de algún problema emocional o físico, eso es verdad. Pero, en personas que han vivido lo que tú hay que tomarlo con mucho...

—Doctor Shimura, si estuviera viendo fantasmas o escuchando voces usted sería el primero al que se lo diría —le sonrío, tomando mi mochila al notar que ya se ha cumplido la hora —No creo que nada esté mal conmigo más de lo que usted y yo sabemos. No me pasa nada sobrenatural. No se preocupe.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices —el doctor mira su reloj y cierra su libreta, descruzando las piernas —Es todo por hoy. Te veré la próxima semana, a la misma hora.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias —hago una reverencia y después abro la puerta para marcharme, pero él me detiene:

—Eh, Ino. Respecto a lo que hablamos en nuestra sesión anterior... —dice, y me doy la vuelta, curiosa —Me preguntaste cómo era posible que las personas cambiaran tanto... Y no sé si te referías a tu caso en particular, pero lo cierto es que todos cambiamos en cierta medida, por distintos motivos. No obstante, los cambios más radicales, profundos y duraderos, en mi experiencia como profesional, son producto del dolor... Alguien que ha sufrido difícilmente puede volver el tiempo y ser como antes —dice, y yo asiento —Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta.

—Sí —le sonrío, reverenciándolo una vez más antes de marcharme —Gracias, Shimura-san.

—De nada. Te veré el próximo sábado.

Saludo a la recepcionista de la clínica y apenas salgo a la calle estiro la espalda. No es que no aprecie mis sesiones con el doctor Shimura, pero aún me resulta algo incómodo tener que venir y recordar una y otra vez lo que ha pasado. A veces quisiera solo olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida, pero entonces recuerdo que olvidarlo sería también olvidar a Sai, y eso no puedo hacerlo. No quiero olvidarme de él. Jamás lo haría, por más doloroso que eso sea.

Saco mi teléfono y le aviso a mi madre que ya estoy fuera de la clínica; luego quito el candado de mi bicicleta y emprendo el camino de regreso a casa. El consultorio del doctor Shimura no está muy lejos, así que siempre vengo en bicicleta, y hago algo de ejercicio de pasada, ya que no se me permite hacer educación física en la escuela después de una pierna fracturada y casi haberme quebrado la columna.

Antes del accidente solía ser una velocista y nadadora, y era de verdad rápida en ambas disciplinas, pero ahora me conformo con casas más tranquilas, como andar en bicicleta o la caminata. Supongo que aún tengo miedo de que mis lesiones regresen. Apenas hace un mes dejé los medicamentos y las rehabilitaciones. Los doctores dicen que tuve un excelente progreso debido a la gravedad de mis heridas, pero el temor continúa, porque las cicatrices me las recuerdan.

Cuando me detengo frente a una luz roja mis ojos se pierden en la larga línea rojiza que sale de debajo de la tela de mis shorts por mi muslo izquierdo, donde tuvieron que operarme luego del accidente. La herida ya ha cicatrizado bien, y ahora solo es como una línea de piel ligeramente irregular de quince centímetros que me llega desde la mitad del muslo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Resulta un poco chocante a primera vista, lo acepto; Mamá dice que pueden enviarme con un cirujano plástico para que la remueva cuando esté lista, pero de alguna forma me gusta verla allí. Es el último recuerdo que tengo de Sai, porque la obtuve la última vez que estuve con él, y no me molesta. Removerla sería solo un acto de vanidad, y yo ya no soy esa Ino. Mientras pienso en eso, suspiro y regreso la mirada al frente, concentrándome un momento en las mangas de mi sudadera amarilla y pensando ahora en la posibilidad de hablar con el doctor Shimura de lo que realmente me pasa; después de todo, él no parecía tan escéptico como se hubiese esperado de un profesional cuando me habló sobre esos casos de personas que habían pasado por lo mismo que yo. Tal vez no quiere enviarme a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero de cualquier forma tal vez debería investigar más al respecto antes de arriegarme a confiar en él o en cualquier otra persona. Después de todo, mi intento de hablar con Sasuke resultó en todo un fiasco, y luego él casi me atacó por seguirlo, pasándose el resto del día ignorándome como de costumbre, sin dar señales de siquiera notar mi presencia, como si yo fuese un fantasma también.

Sasuke es tan raro. Supongo que ahora que ya no estoy hipnotizada por su apuesto rostro me asusta un poco. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que parece realmente; o tal vez era eso lo que me atraía de él, pero ahora me asusta. El mundo ya es un lugar demasiado frío y atemorizante como para además tener a alguien como Sasuke cerca.

Cuando la luz roja al fin cambia intento concentrarme en el camino; espero a que los coches que doblan a la izquierda avancen primero antes de seguir mi camino en línea recta por la avenida; y estoy a punto a avanzar cuando escucho el sonido de una campanilla, y al levantar la mirada, para mí sorpresa, veo justamente a Sasuke Uchiha salir de la tienda de electrónica.

—¿Sasuke? —murmuro para mí misma, observando a Sasuke Uchiha caminar por la calle de la vereda de enfrente, sin notarme. Él lleva una linterna entre las manos, y creo adivinar qué le está poniendo baterías, porque de repente la enciende e ilumina su mano, como si quisiera comprobar que está funcionando. Luego la guarda dentro de su mochila y se monta en su bicicleta azul, cruzando la avenida antes de que la luz cambie de nuevo y tomando el camino que lleva al norte de la ciudad, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuanta que él vive hacia el otro lado, y de que ya no falta mucho para que empiece a anochecer.

Por un segundo me pregunto qué es lo que está tramando, y cruzo la avenida también para seguir hacia mi casa, pero al llegar al otro lado me detengo. Sé que lo que Sasuke haga no es mi asunto, porque ni siquiera somos amigos, y él me lo ha dejado muy claro en el baño de chicos, pero hay algo tan extraño en todo ese asunto que dentro mío surge la curiosidad de saber más, así que antes de darme cuenta estoy siguiéndolo otra vez, pedaleando un poco más rápido para no perderle la pista; para mi buena suerte, Sasuke no voltea ni una sola vez o sería muy fácil que me descubriera.

 _《De verdad tú no aprendes, Ino》_ , dice una voz dentro de mi cabeza, pero como si de nuevo fuera la vieja Ino, solo la ignoro y sigo mis impulsos, pensando que algunas cosas jamás cambiarán para mí, y eso no necesariamente es bueno. Sasuke casi me golpeó por seguirlo hasta su casa (o bueno, eso me pareció), así que no me imagino qué podría hacerme si me descubriera ahora. No obstante, como a pesar del accidente mi cabeza sigue siendo dura como el acero, no me detengo y continúo siguiéndolo.

Él pedalea hasta que los edificios son reemplazados por árboles y vegetación, haciéndome arrepentirme de mis tontos impulsos. Aquí podría matarme y nadie me escucharía gritar, pero me deshago de esos ridículos pensamientos y sigo avanzando tras él. Finalmente, cuando el cielo comienza a tornarse anaranjado, él se detiene frente a lo que parece ser la entrada a un barrio abandonado en medio de la nada, rodeado de un enorme terreno frondoso, y yo hago lo mismo unos metros antes, escondiendo mi bicicleta detrás de un árbol para seguirlo a pie.

Sasuke empuja las puertas de madera, haciendo que suenen las cadenas que las mantienen cerradas, y deja el espacio suficiente para poder pasar, desapareciendo al instante por él. Entonces salgo de mi escondite y espero cerca de dos minutos antes de avanzar, y me quedo mirando las inmensas puertas con un símbolo tallado en la cima; es un abanico rojo y blanco, como el que Sasuke tiene casi siempre en sus ropas y útiles de la escuela. Parpadeo con sopresa al comprender que se trata del símbolo de su familia, y entonces retrocedo un momento, dándome cuenta de que estoy frente al antigüo vecindario del clan Uchiha.

Contengo la respiración con sorpresa y observo los grandes y gastados tablones que separan lo que quedaba del viejo territorio Uchiha del resto del mundo, resguardado tras los altos muros de granito oscuro. La puerta tiene cadenas, y una cinta policial arrugada y sucia a un lado, pero hay una pequeña abertura lo suficientemente amplia como para que una persona delgada pueda pasar; y sé que debería pensarlo mejor, pero ya estoy aquí, así que me meto por el reducido espacio, encontrándome con un oscuro y desolador paisaje del otro lado. Y tengo que parpadear varias veces para que mis ojos se acostumbren al brusco cambio de luz, dándome valor al mismo tiempo para no salir corriendo, pues el lugar que tengo frente a mí es lo más parecido a una película de terror que he visto en mi vida: polvo y destrucción por todas partes, hay una enorme calle principal sobre la que había decenas de comercios y casas abandonadas, derruidas por el paso del tiempo y la inclemencia del clima. Hay árboles y maleza que se ha apropiado de muchas de las casas, dándoles aspecto de jungla; escaparates sucios y rotos, puertas abiertas y techos caídos se repiten a lo largo de toda la calle. Es como pasar a un mundo completamente diferente al real, uno triste, tenebroso y oscuro, y para empeorarlo, de un momento para otro el sol esconde su luz tras los densos muros, y aunque todavía puedo ver saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi sudadera y enciendo la linterna, decidiendo que ya llegué demasiado lejos como para acobardarme ahora.

Avanzo por la avenida con cuidado; y el paisaje no cambia mucho, pero me sorprende lo grande que es este lugar. Paso frente a una panadería, un mercado, una estación de policía y hasta una clínica, todo casi en ruinas, hasta que de pronto los edificios quedan atrás y empiezo a ver casas con jardines adelante; la mayoría son pequeñas, y algunas tienen columpios o juguetes en el patio, incluso hay ropa en algunos tendederos, como si las personas que vivían allí hubiesen tenido que salir huyendo o hubiesen desaparecido de repente. Es macabro.

De pronto, llegando casi al final del vecindario, me topo con una enorme y tradicional mansión japonesa, tan descuidada como el resto de las casas y los edificios, pero aun así majestuosa. También hay juegos para niños en el patio, y una bicicleta vieja y oxidada cubierta de raíces y hierba. Es como el típico lugar donde los protagonistas de las películas de terror entran a morir, pero aun así hay algo en ella que me llama. Una curiosidad morbosa, tal vez. El lugar es enorme, como si alguien muy importante hubiese vivido aquí, lo sé porque el símbolo de los Uchiha está gravado por todas partes, además de varios amuletos y sucios y raídos pergaminos de protección típicos de los clanes ancentrales. Supongo que hace unos años era un lugar impresionante, aunque bueno, aún lo es, solo que impresionante en el sentido aterrador de la palabra.

La madera del suelo rechina bajo mis pies, como si la casa estuviera quejándose del peso extra, así que me detengo un momento y cierro los ojos, preguntándome si Sasuke estará cerca y me habrá oído, pero como no pasa nada levanto mi linterna y camino entre vigas caídas y un montón de basura, procurando no hacer mucho más ruido. Hay jarrones y otras cosas rotas por doquier, pero, curiosamente, no se escuchan alimañas ni parece haber insectos. Es como si todo en esta casa estuviese completamente muerto desde sus cimientos, y la idea hace que algo helado me recorra la espina. Sin embargo, me olvido de eso en cuanto encuentro una pintura en el sucio vestíbulo, donde un hombre de mirada seria posa junto a una mujer y dos niños; ella es hermosa, y me parece remotamente familiar, el más grande de los niños se ve tan serio como el hombre, y el pequeño, cuya cabeza se apoya en el regazo de la mujer, es muy parecido a Sasuke. No. ¡El niño pequeño es Sasuke! Azorada, me acerco más a la pintura y le paso la manga de mi sudadera para limpiarla, apuntándola con mi linterna. En efecto, el pequeño Sasuke me sonríe desde la pared, así que retrocedo un poco para verlo mejor, dándome cuenta de que me metí en la vieja casa de los Uchiha; y ni siquiera termino de asimilar la noticia cuando ellos empiezan a aparecer de la nada, tan nítidos como si realmente estuvieran allí. Son los espíritus, o reminiscentes, o mejor Rems, para abreviar. Decido que así les llamaré desde ahora.

Ellos poco a poco empiezan a llenar el vestíbulo, y sin darme cuenta voy corriéndome para darles espacio, hasta que me veo a mí misma en la entrada de un inmenso salón, donde todavía hay una mesa puesta, con platos, copas y botellas de vino abiertas y sin abrir; también hay vidrios rotos por todos lados, manteles y servilletas viejas en el suelo lleno de polvo y telarañas, cubiertos y comida, o lo que en algún tiempo debieron ser alimentos, ya que ahora solo se ven como cosas negras y amorfas. Los Rems también llenan éste lugar de la nada, y mientras sigo moviéndome con cuidado de no tocarlos noto que en la otra salida del salón también hay una vieja cinta policial, y que el suelo de todo el lugar está lleno de dibujos de cuerpos hechos con pintura blanca que perduró al tiempo. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que algo muy horrible pasó en este lugar.

Yo solo contengo el aliento y de nuevo me hago a un lado, viendo cómo el salón sigue llenándose de hombres y mujeres de cabello y ojos oscuros, algunos hablando sin voz, otros bailando sin música; parecen estar en una fiesta, porque todos van muy elegantes, los hombres con trajes o yukatas tradicionales, igual que las mujeres y los niños, y todos parecen felices, como si celebraran algo; muchos incluso ríen silenciosamente, como si de verdad estuvieran disfrutando de la fiesta. Todo pareciera ser absolutamente perfecto durante unos instantes, hasta que de pronto, una mujer se sujeta la garganta y comienza a retorcerse de forma extraña hasta caer, seguida por otra, luego un hombre, y otro, y así hasta que todas las personas en el salón caen agonizantes al suelo, exactamente en los lugares marcados por la pintura blanca. Y tengo que cubrirme la boca con una mano para no gritar, conteniendo las lágrimas de horror cuando veo también caer a los niños, todos agonizando brevemente antes de quedarse quietos del todo, muchos de ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. A dónde mire la escena es la misma, hasta que de pronto ya nadie queda de pie. Es como...como si todos, de la nada, hubiesen sido asesinados.

Toda la horrible secuencia dura apenas uno o dos minutos, y cuando pienso ya ha terminado veo a la pareja del retrato entrando por la que parece ser la puerta principal; ambos se detienen un momento, miran la escena con horror y la mujer lanza un grito silencioso antes de agacharse a comprobar el pulso de las personas más cercana a ellos, luego se levanta con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose al hombre un momento, pero ambos se separan de inmediato y empiezan a gritar y a pasar sobre los cadáveres como si buscaran algo hasta que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de terror se clavan en mí, o al menos esa es la impresión que me da cuando la veo corriendo hacia donde estoy, y a pesar de que sé que nada de esto está pasando realmente me sobresalto, pegándome a la primer pared que encuentro.

La mujer se agacha a mis pies, y sus manos se quedan en el aire, como si estuviera sosteniendo el rostro de un niño pequeño que no está allí, hablándole antes de abrazar al aire. Entonces se sobresalta como si hubiese escuchado algo repentino, y se me hiela la sangre cuando la veo levantar la mirada y gritar una vez más; del otro lado del salón, el hombre hace unos movimientos extraños y cae hacia atrás, como si alguien le hubiese apuñalado, ya que su pecho repentinamente está cubierto de sangre. La mujer grita y llora con más intensidad, dándose la vuelta para proteger al niño invisible con su cuerpo; parece que ruega, pero no puedo saberlo. De nuevo, es como estar viendo una película de terror muda, ya que el único sonido que soy capaz de escuchar es el del latido desbocado de mi corazón. Es en ese instante que veo como ella deja de llorar de pronto y abre los ojos como platos mientras su cuello es desgarrado por el filo de un cuchillo invisible. Ella cae en ese instante sobre otro de los dibujos de la policía, igual que un delicado pétalo de flor de cerezo desplomándose en primavera, y yo no puedo evitar soltar un grito ahogado de angustia, pegándome aún más contra la sucia pared como si de esa forma pudiera estar a salvo, buscando al mismo tiempo al atacante invisible, pero solo hay oscuridad, la aterradora oscuridad.

—¡NO! —grito cuando de repente sintió que soy jalada con violencia, y ésta vez grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero ni aun así el tono de mi voz aterrada se compara con el de mi agresor:

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! —la voz de Sasuke retumba en las viejas paredes de la habitación, y apenas levanto la mirada me encuentro con sus ojos inyectados en sangre mirando directamente a los míos, haciéndome temblar aún más que la escena que acabo de ver. Él tira de mí nuevamente e incapaz de hacer o decir nada debido al miedo caigo al piso, y mi teléfono vuela lejos, haciéndome reaccionar para correr a buscarlo —¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ! ¡LARGO! —grita Sasuke, amenazante, y de nuevo me siento infinitamente pequeña frente a él, pues nunca he visto a nadie tan furioso; parece un verdadero desquiciado —¡LARGO! —grita una vez más, y no dudo en levantarme y correr hacia la salida, sin detenerme hasta llegar a mi bicicleta, sin saber cómo logré hacerlo, y emprender el camino de regreso a la ciudad tan rápido como me es posible, llorando a mares y con el corazón desbocado debido al miedo y la angustia. Y apenas llego a casa entro en crisis; no puedo dejar de llorar y de temblar, por todo lo que vi, por los gritos de Sasuke, por todas esas vidas perdidas en un instante.

Un llanto feroz me golpea y me tiro al suelo de rodillas para abrazarme y hacerme tan pequeña como puedo. Papá y mamá corren hacia mí y me abrazan de inmediato, pero estoy en un lugar donde no pueden alcanzarme ni protegerme, así que solo lloro y lloro sin control, histérica. De pronto ya no estoy en mi casa, sino de regreso en el distrito del clan Uchiha, viendo a todos esos niños morir nuevamente mientras intento escapar de ese asesino invisible. Y grito, peleo e intento escapar, pero estoy atada a ese lugar, y no puedo salir.

—¡Ino, Ino! ¡Reacciona! —me parece escuchar la voz del doctor Shimura a lo lejos, pero no puedo verlo entre tanta oscuridad. Y en ese momento vuelvo a ver el rostro de la mujer siendo decapitada por esa cuchilla invisible, y grito tan fuerte que me duele todo el cuerpo, pero un segundo después la oscuridad y la mujer desaparecen.

—¡Ino! —escucho la voz de papá llamándome, y después todo, una vez más, desaparece.


	4. La otra chica de la azotea

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está ligeramente inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters. Recomiendo la película.**

 **Notas de la autora : ¡Hola! Esta semana me atrasé un poco con la actualización, pero la próxima semana el capítulo llegará en tiempo y forma 😁 Muchas gracias a Marlen y a Juvia por sus reviews 😉**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Lady S.**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **.**

 **La otra chica de la azotea**

 **.**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **L** os siguientes días son una tortura, no solo porque no puedo sacarme las imágenes de aquellas personas muriendo de la cabeza, sino porque el doctor Shimura volvió a medicarme como cuando desperté del coma luego de mi accidente, aunque las dosis de sedantes se acaban cuando descubren que solo he tenido un episodio, algo producto del estrés emocional, y aunque me atacan con preguntas no soy capaz de decirles la verdad, por lo que terminan asumiendo que algo que vi en la calle funcionó como catalizar para recordarme el accidente, y eso me hizo entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Está bien que crean eso, supongo, ya que es más fácil de manejar.

Lo único bueno de todo el asunto es que me dejan faltar toda una semana a clases, lo que significa siete días sin ver a Sasuke, cosa que agradezco, porque realmente no sé cómo podría mirarlo a la cara después de lo que pasó. No siento las fuerzas para enfrentarlo después de haber irrumpido en su antigua casa y de verlo de aquella forma que todavía me congela la sangre. Nunca había visto a nadie tan furioso en toda mi vida, y el recuerdo de sus ojos llenos de furia todavía me hacen temblar. Así que me quedo una semana entera en la cama, solo recibiendo las visitas de Sakura y Hinata; Shikamaru y Chōji no vienen no porque no quieran, sino porque les pedí que no lo hicieran. Con las chicas está bien porque evitan hablar de eso, pero sé que ellos querrán llegar al fondo de lo que pasó, y no quiero tener que mentirles, así que mejor no les digo nada. Rock Lee y Naruto también me visitan un día, éste último, más que nada, para que lo ayude con su tarea, y mientras resolvemos los ejercicios de matemáticas se le escapa que Sasuke tampoco ha asistido a clases hasta el jueves, y aunque me siento culpable no digo nada. Tal vez él intentaba evitarme sin saber que yo evitaría verlo primero.

El sábado siguiente, a la hora de siempre, mi padre me deja en el consultorio del doctor Shimura, pues después de lo sucedido decidimos de mutuo acuerdo no volver a andar sola por la calle a esas horas, sobre todo porque no me sentía segura andando sola por la calle sabiendo que Sasuke podría estar buscándome. Aunque tal vez solo son fantasías mías, pero de cualquier forma cada vez que recuerdo el odio en su mirada no me siento segura, y lo discuto con mi terapeuta, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de la tenebrosa escena muda de decenas de personas muriendo frente a mis ojos.

—Bueno, no conozco a ese joven, pero sí he oído de los asesinatos en el distrito Uchiha y sus terribles consecuencias. No me sorprende que el chico se haya sentido invadido y por eso reaccionara con tal violencia... ¿Se atrevió a golpearte?

—No. Creí que iba a hacerlo por cómo me miró, pero en ningún momento lo intentó. Solo me gritó.

—Entiendo... Debió ser duro para él que violaras la intimidad de su familia, ¿no sabes lo que pasó en ese lugar? —me debato por un segundo sobre qué decir, aunque al final niego con la cabeza, apretándome las rodillas con las manos; el doctor Shimura suspira —No me sorprende; eras muy pequeña entonces, pero los hechos fueron de tal magnitud que la noticia tuvo repercusión a nivel mundial. Fue una locura. Realmente algo muy macabro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunto, fingiendo desconocer el asunto de las muertes. El doctor Shimura se acomoda los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y suspira.

—A decir verdad, no he seguido el caso en profundidad, pero sé que los Uchiha solían ser un clan muy numeroso y prestigiado, policías en su mayoría. Todos vivían en el famoso distrito Uchiha, el barrio que tú conociste, y todos ellos fueron asesinados en ese mismo lugar. Todos excepto los hijos del jefe del clan.

—Sasuke —suspiro, abriendo los ojos con atención mientras miro al doctor —¿Pero cómo...? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. No recuerdo los detalles. Hubo muchas versiones, una más descabellada que la anterior, y no necesitas inmiscuirte en eso —dice, cambiando el tema de regreso a mi estado de ánimo, y aunque contesto a todas sus preguntas no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el exterminio de la familia de Sasuke. ¿Qué tuvieron que haber hecho para que alguien decidiera asesinar a todo un clan? ¿Por qué solo Sasuke sobrevivió? Aunque el doctor habló de 'hijos'. ¿Será que existe otro sobreviviente?

Mientras vuelvo a casa en el coche de mamá, intento recordar todo lo que sé de Sasuke. Sí, sabía que su familia estaba muerta, pero con la palabra familia creí que solo se referían a sus padres, no a todos los Uchiha. Recuerdo haber escuchado una broma de Naruto una vez, algo acerca de cómo reviviría a todo su clan cuando no le interesaba salir con nadie, pero en ese momento tampoco le había prestado atención a ese detalle. Y cada vez que pienso en eso suspiro, porque solo ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad nunca supe nada de Sasuke, y que solo me conformaba con ver su lindo perfil, sin importarme quién era él en realidad. ¿Qué tan superficial era?

Más tarde, en la soledad de mi habitación, enciendo mi laptop y busco información en internet acerca de lo que la prensa denominó "La masacre Uchiha". Hay más de cincuenta mil artículos al respecto, de periódicos de todo el mundo, y es apabullante ver las fotos del mismo lugar que visité hace una semana, solo que con menos polvo y mucha menos destrucción. Las primeras noticias anuncian que fue un ataque perpetrado por la mafia Yakuza, pero con cada nueva información que leo, más macabra se vuelve la historia, pues todo el clan Uchiha, cerca de cien personas entre hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, habían sido envenenados con arsénico durante una fiesta familiar; y reconozco muchos de los rostros y partes de la casa en las fotografías de internet. Pero no todos fueron sido envenenados; cinco miembros de la policía del vecindario fueron asesinados en los alrededores con un arma de fuego, y solo dos por un arma blanca, el líder del clan y su esposa, los padres de Sasuke. Únicamente éste último y su hermano, de solo ocho y trece años respectivamente, sobrevivieron a la masacre sin un solo rasguño. Algunos periódicos dicen que Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer del retrato, protegió a su hijo menor con su propio cuerpo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que la mamá de Sasuke, esa mujer que protegía al aire, en realidad estaba protegiendo a su hijo menor; estaba protegiendo al mismo Sasuke.

Me llevo una mano a la boca, horrorizada por mi indiscreción. Creo que, aunque sigo aterrada, ahora entiendo el enojo de Sasuke, y las palabras del doctor Shimura regresan a mi mente: yo violé su intimidad, me metí en la historia de su familia, y la culpa me golpea como un puñal. Supongo que ahora todo tiene sentido, el que él también vea a los remanentes. Su experiencia cercana con la muerte fue ver morir a toda su familia frente a sus ojos con solo ocho años. ¿Qué clase de ser enfermo permite eso? ¿Qué clase de monstruo podría ser capaz de hacerle eso a un niño?

A medida que sigo leyendo, noto que las últimas noticias se dedican a aclarar algunos puntos perdidos, reforzando la teoría del ataque mafioso. Dicen que el veneno estaba en los bizcochos y pasteles que se habían preparado en la propia pastelería del distrito Uchiha, así como también en el vino de la cava personal del padre de Sasuke. Y en la siguiente nota, de un par de meses después de la masacre, todo da un giro aún más macabro que lo que he leído hasta ahora; solo entonces sé que otra persona ha sobrevivido al ataque, Itachi Uchiha, en ese momento de trece años de edad, hijo mayor del jefe del clan, hermano de Sasuke, y la persona que finalmente se había señalado como el respondable de poner el veneno en la comida y bebida, y quien había degollado a sus propios padres. En ese punto el horror que siento es indescriptible. La familia de Sasuke había sido masacrada...por su propio hermano.

De inmediato siento un nudo en la garganta y dejo de leer, preguntándome cómo es posible que existiera tanta maldad en un niño de trece años, y entonces recuerdo que la anciana del templo mencionó un hermano, y todo se vuelve confuso, pero, más que eso, me preocupa Sasuke. Me preocupa él, y cómo demonios voy a hacer para hablarle y pedirle perdón por ser tan indiscreta. Yo odiaría que alguien a quien prácticamente no conozco se metiera en algo tan doloroso y triste de mi vida, y siendo Sasuke tan reservado como es no puedo culparlo si ahora me odia todavía más.

Bien hecho, Ino, lo arruinaste todo.

 **•°•°•°•**

El siguiente lunes llego a la escuela temprano y espero a Sasuke en la entrada, mordiéndome las uñas como posesa. Es un hábito que antes odiaba, pero que ha sido muy útil desde la muerte de Sai; sé que no es algo muy higiénico, pero de alguna forma me relaja. Y necesito relajarme.

Diez minutos antes de la hora él aparece, montando su bicicleta a lo lejos, distraído igual que siempre, y entonces mis ansias aumentan, pero no me permito retroceder. Una semana ha sido demasiado tiempo para huir de él, así que debo enfrentarlo y disculparme por mi estúpido error. Ya no soy una niña; me equivoqué y lo acepto, y no quiero que Sasuke, siendo tal vez el único en todo el mundo que pasa por lo mismo que yo, siga odiándome porque de alguna forma lo necesito; es decir, necesito de alguien que me entienda, lo necesito con desesperación, y no importa si ese alguien es Sasuke. Además me siento en verdad horrible por todo lo que pasó, y ya no quiero seguir cargando la culpa, ni que Sasuke piense que no respeto su privacidad, aunque así haya sido... ¡Argh! ¡Tonta, tonta Ino!

Suspiro contra mis manos una vez, parándome delante del portón cuando veo a Sasuke más cerca por la calle; él baja de su bicicleta y al verme, sorprendido, se detiene un momento, de seguro adivinando que lo estoy esperando. Sin embargo, rápidamente hace como que no estoy ahí y pasa junto a mí, ignorándome, pero no le permitiré hacerlo.

—Sasuke —lo llamó. Él me ignora una vez más y sigue con su camino, aferrándose con fuerza al manubrio de su bicicleta —Sasuke, por favor, espera —lo detengo, animándome a sujetarlo por el brazo. Y él se deshace rápidamente de mi agarre, pero se queda allí, aunque ni siquiera me mira, por lo que vuelvo a suspirar, reuniendo el valor para hablarle —Yo... Lo siento. Por lo del otro día. Por seguirte otra vez y...lo demás —le digo; solo entonces me mira por el rabillo del ojo, aunque no hay ninguna expresión en su rostro —Sé que estuvo mal... No quise entrometerme en tu vida, y no fue mi intención ver a tu familia... Lo siento mucho. De verdad, no sabía... No tenía idea de lo que pasó, ni de lo de tu hermano —ante eso último él voltea al fin, y aunque la mirada que me lanza no refleja el mismo odio que la que me mostró en la casa de su familia, sé que me detesta.

—No sabes nada —dice, tan frío que me paraliza el corazón —Aléjate de mi si sabes lo que te conviene —gruñe al final, dándose la vuelta para entrar al instituto. Yo espero unos segundos antes de seguirlo, con el impacto de sus palabras todavía en el rostro. No sé porqué me siento así, pues esperaba que no quisiera ni siquiera verme, pero de todas formas sus gestos y aquella mirada en sus ojos oscuros ahora hacen que me sienta la persona más desagradable del universo. No obstante, mi regreso a la escuela genera una pequeña conmoción que hace que me olvide de Sasuke por el resto del día. De nuevo puedo sentir las miradas de lástima y los cuchicheos como el primer día; supongo que a estas alturas todos ya saben que tuve una crisis nerviosa, pero intento que no me importe. Yo ya lo superé, que ellos no lo hagan no es mi problema.

El resto de la semana los murmullos van disminuyendo, en parte porque Sakura y Chōji empiezan a repartir amenazas a todos los indiscretos, así que para el viernes todo vuelve a una relativa normalidad; lo único diferente es que Sakura no deja de quejarse todo el día porque se ha vuelto más huraño e irascible en esos días, y se pregunta qué podría haberlo molestado tanto al punto de ponerlo en ese estado. Claro que mantengo la boca cerrada. Ya han hablado demasiado de mí en la escuela como para seguir alimentando rumores. Pasan varias semanas más del _incidente_ , como le llamaré al hecho de haber allanado la vieja casa de Sasuke; las flores de cerezo han sido cambiadas por hojas verdes y brillante, los días se vuelven más largos y calurosos, y las vacaciones de verano se pasan en un santiamén.

A mediados de septiembre comienzan los días frescos; las hojas se pintan de naranja y empiezan a caer lentamente en una danza siempre hipnótica. Desde la vuelta de las vacaciones, hace más de un mes, no he visto a Sasuke más que en contadas ocasiones, y ya nunca lo he visto pasar por mi salón. Creo que ahora se queda en su piso, y no sé si espera a que me vaya para salir, porque tampoco he vuelto a verlo a la salida, pero sé que sigue cerca, porque Sakura siempre lo menciona, volviendo a nuestra rutina de siempre.

Las cosas en mi vida también se normalizan. Mi cumpleaños llega más pronto de lo que hubiera esperado, y varios de mis amigos se autoinvitan a celebrar a pesar de que no tengo muchos ánimos. Es mi primer cumpleaños desde la muerte de Sai, y todo se siente demasiado extraño aún, aunque procuro disfrutar de la reunión mientras comenos pizza y jugamos Monopoly, algo que mi antigua yo no hubiera hecho jamás en su cumpleaños, y sin embargo aquí estoy, con pantalones de chandal y una sudadera tres talles más grande que aún conserva el aroma de mi novio muerto, compartiendo mi cumpleaños número dieciocho con las personas que más quiero en el mundo. Y es un festejo doble, porque ayer fue el cumpleaños de Shikamaru, así que hay dos pasteles que cortar.

Cerca de la medianoche, cuando todo casi termina, me encuentro a mí misma oyendo las penurias de Sakura y su fallido intento de hacer que Sasuke asistiera a mi cumpleaños. Yo le aseguro que no importa, que todo es perfecto tal y como está y que Sasuke y yo ni siquiera somos amigos, pero sigue molesta por su actitud.

—Ha estado muy insoportable estos días, y sabes que lo quiero, pero... ¡Dios! Qué carácter tan... tan... —Sakura hace una pausa porque ha empezado a hiperventilar, así que se toma un momento para calmarse y después cambia de tema —Por cierto, te extrañamos en Educación Física. Nadie lidera un equipo como tú, Ino-Cerda —dice, buscando pelea para reírnos un rato, aunque algo me distrae, así que no le sigo el juego.

—Sakura... ¿No crees que Hinata luce extraña? —murmuro, mirando a Hyūga Hinata beber un poco de gaseosa al otro lado de la sala mientras observa, como ausente, la partida de naipes de Kiba, Rock, Chōji y Naruto.

Sakura mira en la misma dirección y suspira.

—Se le declaró a Naruto y él la rechazó. Ha estado así desde entonces.

—Oh... —digo, porque tiene sentido. Y sin embargo, me parece que hay algo más detrás de todo eso. Hinata nunca me pareció del tipo que se derrumbaría ante una negativa. Es tímida y callada, sí, pero siempre creí que por dentro era fuerte como una roca. Es curioso ver que me había equivocado.

Shin también pasa a saludarme en la noche, y me trae una caja con pinturas y pinceles de Sai, además de algunas otras cosas suyas que creyó que me gustaría tener, entre las que estaba su viejo suéter del instituto, el cual no dudo ni un segundo en ponerme.

Lo malo de volver a usar la ropa de Sai es que puedo pasar días sin quitármela y sin bañarme para no perder su aroma; sé que es asqueroso, pero me siento bien cuando huelo su perfume, porque, si cierro los ojos, es como si él todavía estuviera aquí conmigo. Shin dice que a veces a él le pasa lo mismo, entonces intento ser un poco menos egoísta porque recuerdo que yo perdí un novio, pero él perdió a su hermano.

Como yo, él también lleva una marca de aquel día en forma de cicatriz que surca su mejilla derecha, otra en su brazo y una más grande en el abdomen luego de que los médicos tuvieran que extirparle el bazo. El conductor ebrio que nos golpeó lo hizo por la izquierda, Shin y yo estábamos del lado derecho, si no habríamos sido nosotros quienes ahora estarían muertos. Para él la culpa de sobreviviente es aún peor, porque adoraba a su hermano menor, y sé que gustoso hubiera preferido morir en su lugar, pero ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Shin y yo hablamos largo tiempo sobre cómo nos ha ido; él me pregunta por la escuela, y yo por su trabajo. Los dos nos ponemos al día hasta que es hora de que mis amigos se vayan, excepto Sakura que ya subió a dormir. Es una tradición que tenemos desde niñas quedarnos en la casa de la otra la noche de nuestros cumpleaños. Así que recibo los besos y abrazos de mis amigos en la entrada y me despido. Mi ex cuñado se queda un rato más ayudándome a limpiar, y después reúno el valor para pedírselo.

—¿Podrías llevarme allí? —pregunto mientras lo veo recoger unos vasos. El se detiene y me mira a través de una cortina de cabellos grises.

—Por supuesto —responde, y mientras los dos vamos en su coche recuerdo la primera vez que se lo pedí, luego de despertar del coma de tres días. Después de asimilar que ahora podía ver a los Rems, le pedí que fuéramos allí con la esperanza de ver a Sai, pero él nunca apareció, ni en ese momento, ni en ese lugar ni en ningún otro, y aunque aún mantengo la esperanza, temo que nunca pueda volver a verlo otra vez. ¿De qué serviría todo esto entonces si no puedo volver a verlo sonreír? Quisiera creer que el alma de Sai sigue por aquí, buscando resolver un asunto pendiente como Patrick Swayze en Ghost, pero lo cierto es que tal vez sea mejor que pueda descansar en paz, y no traerlo una y otra vez a sufrir su final como la chica de la azotea o los Uchiha.

El aire frío me golpea en el rostro cuando Shin detiene el coche y baja la ventanilla, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Sabía que querrías venir —dice, sacando un ramo de lirios blancos del asiento trasero. Yo le sonrío y bajo del coche, dando una bocanada de aire para aclimatar mis pulmones. Como un mes después de que despertara Shin y yo mandamos a colocar una placa con el nombre del Sai en el lugar del accidente donde él y el otro conductor perdieron la vida. El lugar está en las montañas, en el camino entre el templo taoísta y la ciudad, cerca del lago Saiko y el lago Yamanaka*, como si se tratara de una cruel obra del destino. La curiosidad y coincidencia de nuestros nombres fue una de las primera cosas de las que hablamos al conocernos, pero la coincidencia más macabra es que sea justamente aquí donde lo perdí.

Los padres de Sai se habían conocido muy cerca de este lugar, a la orilla del Saiko mientras iban de excursión al Monte Fuji, por eso él se llamaba así, y por eso habíamos visitado el lugar para celebrar que hubiese ingresado en la Universidad de Bellas Artes. Este sitio siempre fue especial para él, y ahora lo es para mí.

Dejo los lirios bajo la placa y suspiro; después de tantos meses es todo un logro venir aquí y no llorar a mares, pero aun así siento que me arden los ojos. Tal vez soy capaz de pararme aquí sin deshacerme en lágrimas, pero eso no significa que duela menos.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiento y doy un paso hacia atrás, cruzando la carretera hacia el mirador que la gente del templo mandó a construir en un hermoso gesto luego del accidente. Shin no tarda en acomodarse a mi lado y los dos nos quedamos observando la oscura y serena superficie del Saiko, como la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—No puedo verlo...—se me escapa en un sollozo mientras siento la mirada curiosa de Shin sobre mis hombros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Sai... No puedo... Él simplemente no está —respondo, y entonces las lágrimas comienzan y él me abraza. Sé que no entiende de lo que hablo; cuando desperté del coma y descubrí que podía ver personas que no estaban allí, busqué a Shin con la esperanza de que él también pudiera verlos, pero no podía. Tal vez porque no estuvo muerto y yo sí, pero supongo que nunca lo sabré —Quiero verlo otra vez —tiemblo, siendo tan honesta como no lo he sido en mucho tiempo —No hay nada que desee más en este mundo, pero no puedo... Él no está...

—Oh, Ino... —Shin suspira y sigue abrazándome con fuerza —Sai se ha ido —me dice, con la voz estremecida —Quisiera poder cambiar eso, pero mi hermano se ha ido, y ya no regresará. Debes dejar de aferrarte a él.

—No puedo —admito, al borde de las lágrimas —No puedo dejarlo ir. Y no quiero hacerlo... —mi garganta se cierra, y el amargo llanto comienza. Con Shin me siento libre de expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos; con él no necesito fingir que estoy bien, no necesito fingir que puedo vivir sin Sai. Él me entiende, pero también es mucho más fuerte que yo, y es la única persona con la que puedo compartir mi dolor sin que piense que estoy loca.

Shin suspira y se separa de mí lentamente, sujetándome de los hombros para mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo sé. No te estoy juzgando; sé que no estás lista, pero la vida sigue, Ino. Ambos amábamos a Sai, y sin embargo él ya no está...

—¿Y si aún pudieras verlo? —mis labios se mueven sin que piense en lo que digo —¿Qué pasaría si supieras que una parte de Sai podría seguir aquí, entre nosotros, y que aún así no puedes verlo? Es como si estuviera cerca, pero al mismo tiempo cada vez más lejos...

—Ino —Shin pone una mano en mi mejilla con cariño —Si yo creyera que realmente existe el cielo, desearía que Sai estuviera allí. Sabes que no soy una persona muy espiritual, pero no quisiera que el alma de mi hermano menor se quedara para siempre rondando la tierra porque no me siento listo para dejarlo ir. ¿No crees que sería injusto?

—¿De verdad crees que su alma podría seguir en la tierra? —pregunto. Shin se aleja un poco y se lleva una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—No lo sé. Me gustaría creer de verdad que existe algo más allá de lo que podemos ver, pero al mismo tiempo quisiera que Sai de verdad pudiera descansar en paz.

Asiento, y de nuevo abrazo a Shin. Se siente tan parecido a cuando abrazaba a Sai que casi es doloroso tener que soltarlo. Shin y yo nos quedamos unos minutos más, contemplando la oscura masa de agua bajo el frío manto de la noche, en silencio. Dejamos las flores y rezamos por él; le decimos lo mucho que lo extrañamos, y yo lo mucho que quisiera volver a verlo, y por unos minutos contemplo la carretera, esperanzada, como si el pudiera oírme en este lugar y entonces fuera a parecer para despedirse, pero no lo hace.

Cuando regresamos a la ciudad vuelvo a mirar hacia el lago, dándome cuenta de que un hombre está paseando por la orilla, bajo la luz de la luna. Y pienso en Sai otra vez; en que nunca podré dejarlo ir, porque aún lo necesito conmigo.

 **•°•°•°•**

Shin se va de la ciudad dos días después de aquella noche, a empezar de cero en su nuevo trabajo en Australia. Sakura me acompañó a despedirlo al aeropuerto, y él prometió que me escribiría y vendría a visitarme cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Los días en la escuela siguieron siendo largos y tediosos, pero ahora, con la llegada del otoño, podía vestir los suéteres y sudaderas de Sai sin problema, y eso hacía que la vida se viera mucho mejor. Con él en mi mente casi todos los días, apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en Sasuke, aunque había vuelto a cruzármelo por los pasillos, e incluso algunas veces nuestras miradas tropezaban por accidente, y algunas de esas veces descubría sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre mí, pero cuando le regresaba la mirada Sasuke apartaba la suya con violencia y se iba lo más rápido posible. Desde hace un tiempo hasta aquí él parece tener la intención de acercarse para decirme algo, pero siempre se arrepiente a último momento y, molesto, sigue con su camino. Es curioso. Desde que conocí a Sai que Sasuke no había tenido mi atención por tanto tiempo.

Los días se hacen más fríos, y cada vez extraño más tener el cálido brazo de Sai sobre mis hombros, o su mano calentando la mía mientras camino a casa. Sakura y los demás intentan que no piense en eso, pero aunque consigo evitarlo durante el día, mis noches son solo para él; sueño con Sai, que volvemos a encontrarnos y es como si nada hubiera pasado. Él me sonríe, me besa, me abraza y me protege del frío; y somos felices, tanto como lo hubiéramos sido si no hubiese muerto. Pero entonces siempre despierto, y me encuentro sola en mi habitación, sola y más triste que nunca. Igual que hoy.

Me levanto de la cama y me observo en el espejo, decidiendo que tendré que volver a usar maquillaje para tapar las ojeras que se formaron bajo mis ojos. Hoy la mañana está fría, como es usual en octubre, así que enciendo el agua caliente de la ducha y la dejo correr hasta que está a la temperatura adecuada; me ato el cabello para no mojarlo y me meto bajo el agua tibia, frotándome con pereza hasta que decido que ya estoy lista. Estiro una mano para tomar mi toalla y entonces corro la cortina, gritando con sorpresa cuando descubro que hay alguien más dentro del baño; es tan grande mi sorpresa que resbalo y me golpeo la cabeza contra los azulejos de la pared, haciendo un gran estruendo que no incomoda en absoluto a la chica que está junto a la ducha, para frente al espejo de mi baño, vestida con un camisón blanco. Ella mira su imagen y parece que llora en silencio, lo que me dice que no es humana, sino otra reminiscente, así que intento que mi corazón deje de latir con pavor y la miro. No creo haberla visto antes; es una joven delgada, no muy alta, de cabello castaño y piel pálida. Parece extremadamente angustiada mientras observa su reflejo; se sujeta del cabello con desesperación, pero no puedo ver nada más porque entonces la puerta del baño de abre estrepitosamente, mi padre entra agitado y ella desparece.

—¡Ino! ¡Cariño, ¿qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡PAPÁ! —grito, sujetando mi toalla con vergüenza para cubrirme —¡ESTOY BIEN, SALTE!

Papá se sobresalta, cubriéndose los ojos de inmediato.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Pero te escuché gritar. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Ayuda? ¡No, papá! ¡Solo resbalé! ¡Sal!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo no vi nada! —dice, estirando una mano a ciegas para alcanzar el asa y cerrar la puerta. Podría reírme si no siguiera tan abochornada. Entonces resoplo, mirando el lugar que la chica ocupó segundos antes, todavía sorprendida.

Nunca había visto un Rem dentro de mí casa, mucho menos me lo esperaba. No conozco a la chica, así que no tengo idea de quién es ni de dónde ha salido, pero aunque sigo algo asustada me levanto y salgo del baño. Me visto y reviso que el golpe no haya sido grave, pero como no sangra decido que estoy bien. Tomo mis cosas para la escuela y bajo a desayunar; mamá pregunta por lo que pasó, y le aseguro que no ha sido nada. Entonces, riéndose, le recuerda a papá que ya no soy una niña, y que debe llamar antes de entrar.

—Mejor me voy —digo, terminando mi arroz mientras me levanto.

—¿Esa es otra sudadera de Sai? —pregunta papá, levantando una ceja al ver mi ropa; yo lo miro e imito su gesto —De acuerdo. No dije nada. Solo no dejes de bañarte esta vez, ¿quieres?

—No lo haré —suspiro, despidiéndome con una ceña.

—Que tengas un gran día, Princesa.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti a la salida? —pregunta mamá, mirando por la ventana —Dicen que hoy lloverá.

—Está bien. Tengo mi sombrilla. Caminaré con Sakura.

—De acuerdo —mamá me besa la frente; es un gesto muy americano —. Solo ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

—Sí. Los quiero.

Cuando salgo de casa noto que el sol no ha salido, y que parece que hoy no saldrá en todo el día. Qué bien. Me gustan los días nublados.

Espero a Sakura en nuestra esquina y caminamos juntas hasta la escuela, hablando de nada en particular hasta que las gotas empiezan a caer del cielo y tenemos que abrir nuestras sombrillas.

—Ugh. Adiós a mi partido de soccer —se queja ella, yo sonrío —¡Oh, es Sasuke! ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-Kun! —grita, parándose y estirando un brazo que mueve con entusiasmo. Yo también me detengo y muevo mi sombrilla para mirar; Sasuke camina por la otra vereda con una sombrilla azul cubriendo su cabeza. Es la primera vez que lo veo sin su bicicleta, pero de inmediato desvio la mirada, igual que él, que saluda a Sakura con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y sigue su camino delante de nosotras. Sakura bufa —¿Qué le pasa ahora?

—¿Quién sabe? —respondo, indiferente. He pasado meses sin hablar ni pensar en Sasuke, y aún así todavía es incómodo verlo; sin contar que cada vez que siento su mirada sobre mí es como si quisiera clavarme dagas con sus ojos. Es extraño, y muy molesto, pero intento que no me importe, después de todo está en su derecho de hacerlo.

—¡Sakura, Ino! —Ami, una chica del equipo de soccer de Sakura se nos acerca chapoteando sobre los charcos de la vereda y nos acompaña el resto del camino, quejándose del clima y hablando de jugadas con Sakura. Yo las dejo en la entrada del instituto porque mi teléfono suena y me detengo a atenderlo; es un mensaje de Shikamaru, que me recuerda que había prometido acompañarlo a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Naruto esta tarde. Le respondo con un "Ok" y una carita sonriente, luego giro sobre mis pies y atravieso la entrada, caminando, despistada, hacia la escuela, buscando a Sakura entre los alumnos que corren a refugiarse de la lluvia dentro del edificio.

—¡Ino! —ella me llama, levantando el brazo para que la reconozca de entre todos los demás, aunque con ese cabello rosa sería difícil no hacerlo. Le sonrío y caminó hacia ella, sin prestar atención a nada más hasta que lo escucho.

—¡Cuidado! —grita Sasuke, y sin que pueda ver de dónde sale, siento como se lanza sobre mí, haciendo volar mi sombrilla y tirándome al suelo mojado.

—¡¿Qué dem...?! —me quejo, pero no tengo tiempo de decir nada más, porque entonces el cuerpo de la chica cae sobre el patio con un horroroso chapoteo. Por un segundo, todo se queda en un aterrador silencio, entonces alguien grita, y el pánico empieza a expandirse. De la nada, aparecen un montón de chicos y chicas de la nada, algunos con expresión de horror, otros con sus teléfonos en la mano, todos formando un círculo a nuestro alrededor, pero no nos miran a nosotros. Y no entiendo nada, hasta que sigo la mirada de Sasuke y la veo, yaciendo boca abajo bajo la lluvia, sus cabellos negros desparramados sobre el pavimento, y su uniforme mojado y manchado de la sangre que empieza a brotar de una herida que no puedo ver.

—¡Ella saltó! ¡Ella saltó! —exclama alguien, y varios más gritan con él; y en segundo aparecen los profesores, pero nadie se va, todos parecen congelados en su sitio, mirando a la chica que acaba de saltar de la azotea.

Y el grito se escapa de mi garganta tan rápido que no me doy cuenta, así que me aferro a lo primero que encuentro, que es el pecho de Sasuke, y él me deja, tal vez debido al impacto del que él mismo es presa, abrazándome con fuerza y dejándome esconder el rostro en su hombro, intentando escapar de la horripilante imagen que tengo delante mío.

Sobre el piso, envuelta en un charco de sangre que crece con la lluvia, el cuerpo de Hinata Hyūga yace sin vida.


	5. El mensaje

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está ligeramente inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters. Recomiendo la película.**

 **Notas de la autora : Bueno, dije que no abandonaría el fic, y ya que lo prometido es deuda, como hoy tuve algo de tiempo, decidí editar y actualizar. No obstante, no puedo prometer cuando será la próxima actualización, solo que espero que sea lo más pronto posible.**

 **Muchas gracias a Marlen, Juvia y Hibari por sus reviews. Juvia, lamento haber tardado, pero a veces la vida es impredecible. Pero agradezco tus palabras, y de verdad me da mucho gusto que mi historia te ayude de la forma que sea.**

 **¡Disfruta la lectura!**

 **Lady S.**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **.**

 **El mensaje**

 **.**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **M** i cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza mientras las lágrimas caen sin control por mis mejillas. Es igual a cuando desperté luego del accidente y supe de la muerte de Sai; siento como si en realidad no estuviese aquí, como si todo fuese parte de una cruel pesadilla de la que aún no puedo despertar. Me siento como si estuviera flotando en la nada, sola, perdida y aterrada. No puedo hablar, no puedo emitir sonido ni oír claramente a nadie; lo único que puedo escuchar es aquel sonido húmedo que la cabeza de Hinata hizo al chocar contra el suelo, y todo parece aún más surrealista. Sin embargo, la mano cálida y fuerte de Sasuke aferrándose a la mía me mantiene en la realidad, recordándome que no estoy soñando, y al mismo tiempo convirtiéndose en una especie de soporte que me obliga a estar consciente mientras esperamos fuera de la enfermería a que lleguen nuestros padres a recogernos.

El director ya ha enviado a todos los demás alumnos a su casa, pero quienes estuvimos en el patio cuando Hinata saltó tuvimos que quedarnos a hablar con la policía. Y Sasuke se queda conmigo en todo momento, respondiendo preguntas por mí, manteniéndome a salvo con solo estar a mi lado en silencio y permitir que sujete su mano como si fuera un salvavidas. No sé si se siente incómodo por estar aquí; lo más seguro es que sí, pero si lo hace no dice nada. Únicamente se queda allí, impidiendo que me derrumbe con el solo hecho de quedarse a mi lado. Y cuando llegan mi padre me cuesta soltarlo, porque llevo tanto tiempo aferrada a su brazo que tengo miedo de que al dejarlo ir todo se derrumbre; sostener su mano, de alguna forma, logra que me sienta segura, pero tengo que soltarlo, porque necesito el abrazo de papá más que nunca. Y me doy cuenta de que alguien también vino por Sasuke; es la anciana del templo, que se acerca a él y sujeta sus manos; Sasuke rápidamente se levanta para hablar con ella, pero no puedo escuchar lo que le dice, porque mis papá me saca de allí para llevarme a casa, y ya no soy capaz de percibir nada a mi alrededor.

Todo lo demás, por el resto del día, se desdibuja una vorágine de tristeza, angustia y dolor.

•°•°•°•

La noticia conmociona a todo el país, no solo porque Hyūga Hinata era una alumna del cuadro de honor, sino porque era la heredera de una de las familias más tradicionales y respetadas del país, además de una alumna muy querida entre la alta sociedad de la ciudad por su dedicación a la caridad y su calidez.

En mi caso particular, conocí a Hinata desde que éramos niñas; nuestros padres habían sido vecinos y amigos de la infancia, y nosotras habíamos sido compañeras desde el jardín de niños. Éramos amigas, tal vez no las mejores como con Sakura, pero nos respetábamos y queríamos mutuamente. Ella era dulce, amable, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, aunque su timidez extrema muchas veces le impedía desarrollar todas sus capacidades. Y sin embargo había estado siempre junto a mí luego del accidente; fue a visitarme todos los días, me llevaba galletas y pasteles horneados por ella, me compraba libros, o revistas, y me consolaba en sus momentos más vulnerables. Hinata Hyūga fue una verdadera amiga cuando más necesité, y yo nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por dentro. De otra forma, ¿por qué alguien como ella tomaría una decisión así? Por más que lo pienso no logro explicarlo.

El doctor Shimura dice que muchas veces nos es imposible ver el dolor de otras personas, no porque no nos interese, sino porque, muchas veces, cuando alguien está tan deprimido como lo estaba Hinata, hace lo imposible para que la gente que los rodean no lo noten; sobre todo las personas como ella, que anteponen el bienestar de los demás al propio. Eso solo lo empeora todo; el saber que ella sufría tanto y aun así seguía preocupándose por todos a su alrededor, preocupándose por mí. Durante días ese pensamiento me persigue, pero al final, de nuevo, solo tengo que seguir adelante, porque aunque duele ya no puedo hacer nada por Hinata, como no pude hacerlo por Sai, así que todo lo que me queda es recordarla con todo el cariño que se merece, y no dejarla caer en el olvido.

El funeral se lleva a cabo unos días después de que la policía catalogara el caso como suicidio; al parecer, Hinata había trabado la puerta de la azotea, por lo que es imposible que alguien más la haya empujado, ya que ese es el único punto de acceso. Toda la escuela está de duelo, así que tras un memorial en su honor no hay clases por tres días.

Aunque a mis padres no les parece una buena idea, me dejan asistir a su funeral, y me quedo en la primera fila como el resto de los compañeros que la queríamos, acompañando a su hermana pequeña y a su padre, la única familia que le quedaba, además de su primo Neji, pero a él no lo veo por ninguna parte. Lo último que supe fue que se había enlistado en el ejército, por lo que supongo que no pudo conseguir un permiso o algo pasó, pero no le doy mucha importancia. Durante el servicio los murmullos no cesan. Dicen que Hinata dejó una nota donde dice que no puede vivir con el rechazo de su persona amada, y que por eso decidió quitarse la vida, igual que Rin, la chica que se suicidó de la misma forma hace décadas. Es inevitable no comparar ambos casos; muchos dicen que la trágica historia de la chica fue lo que impulsó a Hinata a hacer lo mismo, pero, francamente, no me interesa. Me preocupa más lo que esos rumores provocan, ya que puedo ver la culpa en los ojos de Naruto mientras todos nos despedimos de nuestra amiga; así que sin decir nada lo abrazo, asegurándole que nada de esto ha sido su culpa. Él es un buen chico, y como Hinata ha estado muy presente en mi vida desde que desperté en el hospital; Naruto también había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Sai, y he llegado a quererlo mucho, por eso intento apoyarlo como él lo hizo conmigo en mis peores días.

Cuando se reanudan las clases las cosas se ponen raras en la escuela. La sangre de Hinata ya ha sido lavada, pero para muchos es como si su cuerpo todavía estuviera allí; ahora hay afiches sobre depresión en todos los pasillos, los maestros parecen más atentos e incluso se ha abierto una sala de salud mental por pedido de algunos padres. Papá en persona recomienda al doctor Shimura como experto en psicología de niños y adolescentes para que ocupe el puesto dentro del instituto, dando consuelo y apoyo a los alumnos más afectados. Eso es, en cierta forma, reconfortante, pues es agradable ver un rostro tan familiar y amigable todos los días, y saber que cuento con el doctor no solo los días de nuestras terapias, y realmente es de ayuda para los demás. Sin embargo, mis padres otra vez empezaron a preocuparse por mi estado de ánimo, pero aunque me duele haber perdido a mi amiga no he tenido ninguna crisis; no sé si ya he derramado todas mis lágrimas más amargas por Sai, o que tal vez me he resignado a que no importa que tanto quieras a una persona, porque una vez que se va de este mundo la vida sigue y ya, no puedes detenerla, porque ella no espera a nadie. Además, conocí a Hinata, y sé que alguien tan dulce y amable como ella no hubiera querido nunca que sus amigos estén tristes por su culpa; preferiría que todos la recordaran con una sonrisa, y eso es lo que intento. Como después de mi accidente, regreso a clases y hago mi tarea como si nada hubiera pasado; almuerzo con mis amigos, río con ellos, pero ya nada es igual. Algo nos falta, y ese algo es Hinata.

El día del cumpleaños de Naruto, apenas una semana después de la muerte de Hinata, no hay fiesta, pero varios de sus amigos y compañeros de toda la vida acordamos visitarlo en su casa con obsequios para intentar subirle el ánimo, no solo a él, si no a todo el grupo, igual que habían hecho conmigo, y por supuesto estuve allí. Naruto aún estaba triste pero logramos que pasara un buen rato, incluso Sasuke, que aunque casi no se movió de su rincón, con su sola presencia hizo que el ambiente fuera más ameno. También recordamos a Hinata, y aunque nos prohibimos volver llorar por su muerte, la recordamos con mucho cariño. Supongo que todos necesitábamos hacerlo, para así poder dejarla irse en paz.

Pasan los días, las semanas, y de pronto es como si nada hubiese pasado. El invierno se adelanta, y para noviembre toda la ciudad está cubierta de nieve. La chica de mi baño sigue apareciendo, pero me acostumbré a verla; los chicos de la escuela hacen su mejor esfuerzo porque todo regrese a como era antes de la trágica muerte de mi amiga, y casi sin darme cuenta así es. Para finales del mes las cosas poco a poco van regresando a la normalidad; los clubes escolares se reanudan, las clases se normalizan y ya nadie menciona a Hinata, pero no los culpo. Como con Sai, supongo que es más fácil de esta manera.

La época de exámenes se acerca en un parpadeo, por lo que todos se concentran en sus estudios, sobre todo los del último año, ya que en poco más de dos meses será el examen de ingreso a la universidad, así que las clases regulares se doblan; la mayoría asiste a cursos preuniversitarios después de la escuela, y en el mío descubro, con sorpresa que Sasuke es mi compañero de salón, así que lo veo tres veces a la semana, de cuatro a siete de la tarde, aunque ambos hacemos como que no nos conocemos. O más bien él se comporta de esa forma, y a mí no me molesta.

Los estudios me mantienen cada vez más ocupada, por lo que concentro toda mi energía en aprobar los exámenes y entrar a la universidad; lo mismo pasa con muchos; Sakura toma el doble de clases que yo, Shikamaru apenas si sale de su casa más que para asistir a clases, y lo mismo nos pasa a muchos. Solo los jueves puedo tomarme la tarde libre y descansar, ya que no hay instituto ni clases extra en la escuela, así que por las tardes, luego de que mamá pasa por mí, puedo ir al cine o a caminar, si es que no tengo mucha tarea, como hoy. Así que cuando la campana que anuncia el final de las clases suena me despido de Sakura, que tiene que presentarse a una reunión del consejo estudiantil antes de sus siguientes clases, y me dirijo a mi casillero. Saco mis zapatos de calle y me cambio los de la escuela cuando de pronto siento la presencia de alguien acercándose. Levanto la mirada por instinto y no puedo disimular mi sorpresa cuando veo a Sasuke atravesando el pasillo en mi dirección. Él me ve también y se detiene por un momento, pero casi enseguida sigue con su camino hacia el exterior, sin volver a mirar atrás mientras yo suspiro, dándome la vuelta otra vez. Nunca le agradecí el que me hubiera salvado el día del suicidio de Hinata, y que después me hubiese abrazado en lugar de soltarme y se hubiese quedado conmigo hasta que llegó mi padre. De hecho, prácticamente no hemos cruzado ni una sola palabra desde entonces, ni siquiera en el cumpleaños de Naruto; aunque tampoco creo que haya mucho que decir. Sasuke es frío, pero no es un monstruo, así que hizo lo mismo que hubiera hecho cualquiera en una situación como la que vivimos. Debería dejar de pensar en eso.

Suspirando otra vez, termino de guardar mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida también, esperando a mi madre junto a la acera cuando de repente un chico sin uniforme llama mi atención. Él es alto, de cabello castaño y piel pálida. Se nota que es mayor, y me cuesta un poco reconocerlo, pero luego de unos segundos mirándolo es innegable el parecido.

—¿Neji? —lo llamo mientras me acerco a él. Entonces, Neji Hyūga se sobresalta levemente y baja la mirada del tejado de la escuela para mirarme.

—Yamanaka Ino —dice mi nombre en un murmullo que me estremece de pies a cabeza. Me sorprende notar que se ha cortado el cabello y que parece haber crecido varias tallas, aunque supongo que ambas cosas se deben a su entrenamiento en el ejército. El año pasado nos sorprendió a todos saber que había decidido convertirse en soldado, y cuando se fue de la ciudad realmente creí que no volvería a verlo, mucho menos en circunstancias como esta.

—Te ves... Diferente —dice, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, pues de todos los comentarios posibles este era el último que esperaba de él —Es como si me hubiera ido hace siglos...

—Tú también te ves diferente —contesto, encogiéndome de hombros sin poder evitarlo —¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi pregunta parece sorprenderlo, tanto que no es capaz de disimularlo.

—Estoy en mi permiso —murmura, regresando la mirada al tejado del instituto —Mi unidad estaba completando un ejercicio táctico en Hokkaidō, y mi tío no pudo contactarme hasta hace unas semanas; por eso no pude estar aquí cuando Hinata... —él hace una pausa, compungido, y algo dentro mío se agita dolorosamente.

—Oh, Neji —suspiro, colocando una mano sobre su brazo de forma inconsciente —Lo siento mucho...

—Yo también —responde, moviéndose con un poco de incomodidad; luego sus profundos ojos claros se clavan en los míos, y aunque duda por un momento, Neji me suelta la pregunta que una vez más agita mi interior —¿Estuviste aquí ese día?—me dice, mirándome fijamente; yo asiento, incapaz de nada más —Podrías... ¿Podrías decirme cómo fue? —pide, y a pesar de ser un hombre de porte intimidante, no puedo evitar verlo como al niño que siempre corría tras su prima en la primaria, cuidando de que no se hiciera daño con los juegos del parque, porque aunque su cuerpo haya crecido, sus ojos no han cambiado, y todavía puedo ver en ellos la misma preocupación que entonces; y eso me enternece y duele por partes iguales.

—Yo... No pude verla hasta que cayó —murmuro, frotándome el brazo izquierdo —Pero otros chicos que la vieron dicen que ella saltó...

—No puedo creerlo —dice él mientras aprieta los puños, no sé si hablando conmigo o consigo mismo —Ella no lo hubiera hecho. Hinata nunca se hubiera suicidado. Nunca.

—Lo siento —repito, sin saber qué más decir —Pero ella trabó la puerta desde adentro, y la policía dice...

—Sé lo que dice la policía, pero ellos no conocían a Hinata —sigue él, endureciendo el tono de su voz —Ella no estaba deprimida, y nunca hubiera tomado una decisión tan drástica por un rechazo amoroso. Incluso me dijo que entendía que Naruto no la quisiera, y que sabía que debía seguir adelante, porque había otro chico que le había declarado sus intenciones —gruñe, apretando los dientes ahora, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas silenciosas que se esfuerza por contener, algo que no había visto nunca en el siempre frío y calmado Neji Hyūga —Ella parecía tan feliz en sus cartas... Y hasta me dijo que le había tejido una bufanda.

Parpadeo, sorprendida por sus palabras. Desconocía por completo que Hinata salía con alguien.

—¿Ella te dijo quién era?

—No. Pero estaba ansiosa porque lo conociera en mi permiso. ¿Por qué alguien hace planes como ese si está pensando en quitarse la vida?

Mis ojos se abren con asombro ante esa pregunta, y de nuevo no sé qué decir, pero no tengo que hacerlo, porque una bocina me sobresalta; es mamá, que estaciona su coche a unos metros de la entrada y está llamándome, anulando todos mis pensamientos.

—Tengo que irme —le digo a Neji, que vuelve a mirarme; luego mira a mi madre y de regreso a mí, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con gesto afirmativo.

—Está bien. Lamento haberte entretenido —dice, limpiándose la nariz y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para darse la vuelta —Adiós, Yamanaka.

—Neji —lo llamo antes de que dé el tercer paso. Él de detiene y de nuevo me mira, curioso.

Dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente doy dos paso hacia él y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello; Neji se tensa al instante, pero acaba por poner sus brazos en mi cintura y recargar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Nunca hemos sido exactamente cercanos ni hemos intercambiado más de dos o tres palabras en toda mi vida, pero estando así, tan cerca suyo, es como si estuviera abrazando a la misma Hinata.

—Hinata era la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida... —admito, separándome. Neji me mira y creo ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su compungido rostro pálido y masculino —De verdad lo siento mucho.

—Y yo siento lo de Sai —dice, y ahora mis ojos se humedecen apenas lo escucho decir aquello.

—Gracias...—respondo, con la voz quebrada, porque sé que Neji entiende el dolor de perder a un ser querido, no solo por Hinata, y eso, de alguna forma, hace que sus palabras signifiquen más para mí que las de cualquier otra persona, lo cual le agradezco con una sonrisa igual de nostálgica que la suya.

Y mientras regreso a casa en el coche de mamá, pienso que Neji y yo pudimos haber sido amigos si no me hubiera concentrado solo en perseguirlo por su apariencia, haciendo que me detestara. Él siempre ha tenido un extraño efecto sobre mí, algo que me atraía mucho aún cuando él siempre me rechazaba, y creo que ese algo es su alma tan parecida a la de Hinata, revestida en una gruesa capa de indiferencia y superioridad, pero ahí estaba, como lo estaba la mía. Es una lástima darme cuenta recién ahora, y que hayan tenido que pasar tantas cosas tristes para poder notarlo.

•°•°•°•

El viento azotando mi ventana me despierta bruscamente la mañana siguiente, haciendo que abra los ojos con sobresalto, mientras las imágenes de la mañana en que Hinata se quitó la vida desaparecen conforme mi visión se ajusta a la realidad de mi habitación. Un relámpago ilumina silenciosamente el gris firmamento y me hace parpadear; las gotas heladas no tardan en golpear los vidrios de mi habitación, y la ventisca parece intensificarse con la tormenta. De nuevo me recuerda al día en que Hinata murió, y mi conversación con Neji se repite una y otra vez en mi mente.

Por más que durante semanas renuncié a pensar en ello por mi propia salud mental, yo tampoco creo que Hinata hubiese sido capaz de tomar una decisión tan drástica como el suicidio; pero ¿qué más puedo pensar? Ella saltó, muchos la vieron y yo casi fui aplastada por su cuerpo; la puerta estaba trabada desde adentro, y no había nadie más en el techo. Aunque quisiera, sé que no debo llenar mi mente de pensamientos sin sentido. Hinata ya no está, se ha ido por decisión propia, así que debo a aceptarlo y dejar de inundar mi cerebro con teorías imposibles. Después de todo, Neji quería mucho a su prima, y nunca pudo despedirse de ella, por lo que debe sentirse muy triste y herido, y es normal que se niegue a aceptar lo evidente, pues no pudo estar allí cuando ella más lo necesitaba, y todavía intenta darle un sentido a todo aquello. Es triste, pero también debe sentir culpa, lo vi en sus ojos, como si le hubiera fallado a Hinata. He asistido a demasiadas sesiones de terapia como para saber que eso es perfectamente normal en personas que acaban de perder a sus seres queridos; me pasó a mí luego del accidente, pero imagino que para él es peor, porque estaba a cientos de kilómetros cuando todo sucedió. Él se había marchado con la idea de volver a verla al regresar, y cuando lo hizo, ella ya no estaba.

 _"Como sea",_ pienso, moviendo la cabeza para despejar mi mente. Me quito las cobijas de un salto y me preparo para tomar una ducha y empezar el día. Enciendo el agua caliente y espero unos segundos a que esté a temperatura; me doy un baño rápido y me cubro con una toalla para cepillar mis dientes. Inclinó la cabeza para enjuargarme y después vuelvo a dejar mi cepillo dentro del botiquín, cerrando la tapa con espejo y ahogando un grito de sorpresa cuando tras mi reflejo veo el de la chica fantasma mirándome fijamente. Entonces, siento una ventisca helada recorriéndome. Eso no había pasado nunca, tampoco que ella me mirara, así que me paralizo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Es como si estuviera acechándome, y cuando me doy la vuelta confirmo que está mirándome; no a la pared o a alguien detrás mío, sino directamente hacia mí, con una mirada que me hiela la sangre y me atraviesa como una daga de hielo. Sin percatarme, estoy temblando, no solo de miedo, sino de frío, como si la temperatura hubiera descendido de repente. En ese instante la chica reacciona, su piel se vuelve oscura y resquebrajada, su boca se abre con terror, y con una violencia que no me esperaba se lanza sobre mí, haciéndome gritar mientras resbalo hacia atrás, pero puedo sujetarme al lavamanos y no caer, dándome cuenta al instante de que la chica desapareció.

—¡Ino! ¡Cariño, ¿qué pasa?!

—¡Estoy bien!—respondo de inmediato a mi madre, tratando de no sonar demasiado alterada —Solo...fue una araña —miento, abrazándome a mí misma mientras sujetó la toalla con más fuerza contra mi pecho. Mamá se tarda unos segundos en responder, pero finalmente me dice que tenga más cuidado y que me dé prisa porque el desayuno ya está servido, pero no puedo contestarle, porque estoy demasiado ocupada cubriéndome la boca para no gritar, viendo como de la nada la palabra "corre" ha aparecido escrita en la condensación del espejo.

•°•°•°•

Es imposible, me digo una y otra vez; nunca ninguna aparición intentó comunicarse conmigo. Eso no es lo que ellos hacen. Y sin embargo, sigo temblando aún cuando me reúno con mis padres para desayunar. Papá me pregunta si estoy bien, pero tengo que mentirle a él y a mamá de nuevo. No quiero que se preocupen, y por supuesto no quiero decirles que su hija ve personas muertas. Ya ha sido demasiado para ellos, y no creo que puedan lidiar con más. Pero aunque logro convencerlos no puedo esconder los temblores; el susto persiste, y a pesar que intento fingir que todo está bien cuando voy a la escuela, estoy tan intranquila que hasta Naruto, el chico más despistado del mundo, lo nota, y convencerlo de que estoy bien es mucho más difícil que a Sakura y mis padres, pero de alguna forma logro pasar el día. Sin embargo, el siguiente jueves, apenas el timbre me libera, corro fuera de mi salón en busca de Sasuke. Sea lo que sea lo que pasó en mi baño, sé que está vez no puedo enfrentarlo sola.

Sasuke Uchiha se aparece solo en el pasillo de los casilleros; hoy no tenemos clases extra, así que camina sin apuros. Me ve parada junto al mío y de seguro sabe que estoy esperándolo, porque desde lejos me observa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Sasuke... ¿podemos hablar? Es importante —le pido, interponiéndome en su camino con la mirada baja y las manos sujetando la tela de mi sudadera. Sasuke mueve la cabeza hacia atrás y parpadea un par de veces, mirando a nuestro alrededor después. Y cuando pienso que de nuevo me enviará a volar, emite un extraño sonido que interpreto como una afirmación:

—Hmp —gruñe, y en cuanto se asegura de que no hay nadie más en los pasillos me indica con una seña que lo siga hasta el salón de química del primer piso. Él pasa primero, y yo cierro la puerta tras de mí, tratando de calmarme antes de poder hablar —¿Qué es...?

—Creo que uno de ellos me atacó el otro día en mi baño —le suelto, expresando toda la tensión que he estado acumulando desde que sucedió, abrazándome a mí misma para no empezar a temblar otra vez. Después me mojo los labios antes de volverle a hablar —Desde el día en que... Desde que Hinata se suicidó, yo veo a esta chica en mi casa... —empiezo, suspirando en busca de valor —Y la otra mañana ella se lanzó sobre mí, y luego me dejó un mensaje en el espejo, como si intentara advertirme sobre algo.

—Eso no es posible —es lo primero que él dice mientras se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, severo pero algo interesado al mismo tiempo — _Ellos_ no se comunican. Son recuerdos. Remanentes.

—No estoy mintiendo —aseguro, mirándolo fijamente —Sasuke, una de esas cosas me atacó y me dejó una advertencia —insisto, alterándome un poco ante su mirada escéptica —Me dijo que corriera... Y luego...creo que intentó hacerme daño —digo lo que he estado pensando desde la mañana y no me he atrevido a decir en voz alta, llevándome las manos a la cabeza —. No sé qué está pasando, pero es como si algo hubiese cambiado —admito, concentrándose en mirar el suelo durante unos segundos, pensando muy bien mis palabras, pues no quiero parecer más loca de lo que Sasuke ya debe pensar que soy, pero aún así quiero decir todo lo que pienso. De otra forma, ¿con quién más podría hablar de eso? —Desde que Hinata se suicidó... No sé qué, ni cómo explicarlo, pero siento que algo no anda bien, y que algo muy malo está pasando... —bajo la voz, sintiendo los penetrantes ojos oscuros de Sasuke sobre mí —Por favor, debes creerme —le ruego, levantando la cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de Sasuke sobre los míos; él me observa fijamente otra vez, pero su mirada ya no se muestra endurecida. Es como aquel día afuera de la oficina del director, cuando sostuvo mi mano hasta que el mundo volvió a ser un lugar seguro. No puedo saber si me cree, pero sí que está pensando en algo, y duda en si decírmelo o no, hasta que al final se decide:

—Hay una cosa... —dice entre dientes, desviando la vista enseguida y pasándose una mano por el cuello, en un gesto que nunca antes lo había visto hacer, un ademán dubitativo e incómodo —Hay algo en mi casa que tal vez deberías ver —suelta al fin tras unos segundos de duda, tan contrariado que por un segundo creo haber oído mal.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto; Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo veas con tus propios ojos —resopla, pasando de mí para dirigirse a la salida.

—¿Por qué? —insisto; Sasuke me mira y sus ojos se ensanchan. Duda de nuevo por un momento, pero al final responde:

—Ven a mi casa hoy en la tarde. Seis en punto.

—¿Tu casa? —inquiero, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo otra vez. Él no dice nada, solo abre la puerta y sale del salón, desapareciendo rápidamente entre un grupo de alumnos de segundo.

•°•°•°•

—¿Y desde cuándo haces tu tarea con ese chico? —pregunta mamá mientras nos acercamos al templo donde vive Sasuke. No sé si esta era la casa a la que se refería, pero ya estoy aquí.

—La profesora Yūhi nos puso juntos —miento, encontrando a Sasuke a los pies de las escaleras del templo, de seguro esperándome, aunque no se ve nada feliz, lo cual creo que es usual en él. Bien, al menos no me equivoqué de casa —Ahí está Sasuke. Te veo en la noche.

—¿Ese es Sasuke? ¡Vaya! ¡Se ha vuelto muy apuesto! —canturrea mamá, pero no me quedo a escuchar qué más dice, porque abro la puerta y salgo del coche. Sasuke me ve llegar y se levanta. Saluda a mi madre con un gesto y después espera a que ella dé la vuelta para indicarme el camino.

—Por aquí —dice sin mirarme, yendo por el asfalto que rodea la colina hacia la cima en vez de usar las escaleras, que están casi en su totalidad cubiertas de nieve resbalosa después de la lluvia de esta mañana. Lo sigo de cerca en silencio hasta que terminamos de ascender por un camino boscoso; aquí arriba parece hacer como diez grados menos que en la ciudad, así que apresuro el paso para entrar en calor y alcanzar a Sasuke hasta que llegamos al templo. Él me deja ir primero, indicándome seguir por un sendero de rocas que lleva detrás de la propiedad, hacia la que debe ser su casa, justo cuando comienza a nevar ligeramente.

Ahora que la veo bien, me doy cuenta de que la casa de Sasuke es bastante grande, de dos pisos pero muy tradicional, y se encuentra unos metros detrás el templo, rodeada de un hermoso jardín de hielo y una fuente zen, cuya agua está congelada ahora. Él saca las llaves de su bolsillo y entra primero, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada y sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello. Yo lo imito y lo sigo dentro; parece que no hay nadie más en la casa, porque todo está oscuro y en silencio.

—Sígueme —me ordena tras dejar sus llaves junto a la puerta, luego atravesamos una pequeña sala con dos mullidos sillones y una televisión, subimos las escaleras y Sasuke me abre la puerta de la que creo que es su habitación.

La habitación de Sasuke es algo pequeña comparada con la mía, pero todo está perfectamente limpio y en su lugar; hay una cama en vez de un tatami, un escritorio con una computadora y todo el equipo, una laptop, algunos trofeos y un montón de libros en libreros, además de algunas fotografías y extraños muñecos con cuerdas que no tengo tiempo de observar.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas donde quieras y sentarte —dice Sasuke, sentándose sobre su cama mientras mira su reloj de pulsera y frunce el ceño —Empezará en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto, y ni bien termino de decir aquello noto que algo empieza a formarse sobre la silla del escritorio, empezando como una confusa nube que poco a poco va tomando la forma de una hermosa jovencita que escribe en lo que parece ser un diario. Y mi respiración se corta en ese instante.

—¿Hinata? —murmuro, apenas pudiendo respirar. Y como si me hubiera oído ella deja de escribir, levanta la mirada y me sonríe, aunque en realidad no me sonríe a mí, si no a alguien que no está y que parece haberla interrumpido. Hinata dice algo sin pronunciar ningún sonido; luego su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente y sigue escribiendo, sonriendo con calma y alegría. Ella parece feliz.

Entonces me giro hacia Sasuke, que se mantiene en su lugar, de brazos cruzados, mirando el mismo lugar que yo hacia unos momentos. Y no sé qué decirle o qué pensar. Volver a ver a Hinata hace que sienta un nudo en el estómago, y un hueco en el corazón.

—¿Cómo es que...? —logro decir, llamando la atención de Sasuke, que levanta una ceja en mi dirección —¿Ella estuvo aquí alguna vez o...?

—No. Nunca hablé con ella; ni siquiera sabía dónde vivo —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros brevemente.

—¿Entonces cómo...? ¿Por qué apareció aquí?

—Solo apareció el día de su muerte —Sasuke frunce el ceño —Y eso no es todo —él se levanta y camina hacia su escritorio, haciéndome una seña para que lo siga y mire el cuaderno de Hinata —¿Ves la fecha?

Arrugo la frente y observo. La fecha es del 25 de septiembre, dos días después de mi cumpleaños, y sé que es de éste año porque bajo la fecha está la tarea que el profesor Morino nos dejó acerca de los ecosistemas. Aún así no entiendo qué es lo que tiene que ver con todo esto.

—El veinticinco de septiembre —pienso en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño una vez más; y como un rayo en una tormenta, las palabras de Neji vuelven a golpearme con fuerza —Oh, Dios... Hablé con Neji Hyūga el otro día; él me aseguró que Hinata no pudo haberse suicidado, porque no estaba deprimida. Y lo que dijo no parecía tener sentido entonces, pero...

—Hmp. No es que me interese —Sasuke arrastra las palabras, frunciendo las cejas nuevamente —, pero creo que es algo extraño ver que sonriera tanto cuando pensaba suicidarse una semana después.

—Eso es lo que piensa Neji... —pienso en voz alta; luego miro a Sasuke, horrorizada —¿Tú también crees que no lo hizo?

—No lo sé —responde, perdiendo la mirada una vez más en la sonriente Hinata antes de que esta se desvanezca en el aire —Solo sé que esto no es normal. Aún para gente que puede ver a los muertos —dice, y aunque su comentario podría parecer un broma, por su expresión sé que lo dice totalmente en serio. No obstante, lo que más gracia me causa no es eso, si no el hecho de que es la primera vez que lo oigo admitir que puede ver a los rem —Primero la chica de tu casa, luego Hyūga en la mía...No sé. No tiene sentido.

—Pero yo no sé quién es la chica que se aparece en mi baño —suelto un bufido, dejándome caer sobre la cama de Sasuke otra vez —Ni porqué me atacó, ni cómo se relaciona con Hinata... No sé nada de nada. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Sasuke suspira, y su mirada se pierde en la alfombra, pensativa. Es extraño verlo así, tan...normal. En la escuela, desde que puedo recordar, siempre fue el típico chico solitario, de ese que piensas que está algo perturbado y que tú podrías ser la única lo suficientemente especial para salvarlo; durante toda mi infancia lo he idealizado como un chico único, especial y distinto a todos los demás, y en cierta forma lo es, como lo soy yo, pero también es otro chico más, uno que como yo vivió cosas muy tristes, pero un chico al fin y al cabo, no un príncipe, ni alguien que necesita ser salvado. Quizá solo tuvo una vida difícil; tal vez pudo haber sido como Naruto o Shikamaru en un universo alterno, pero en este solamente es eso, un chico muy triste, como yo. Es irónico pensar en todo lo que parecemos tener en común ahora, y lo poco importante que me parece.

—Tal vez no es nada —lo escucho decir, y entonces parpadeo para salir de mis cavilaciones, mirándolo otra vez —No lo sé. No parece que tenga mucho sentido. Esas cosas aparecen en cualquier lado. Tal vez solo es coincidencia.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —refuto, de nuevo exteriorizando mis pensamientos —No me hubieras traído aquí si lo pensaras, ¿no te parece? —digo, mirándolo a los ojos una vez más; luego hay un silencio incómodo, hasta que reúno el valor para volver a hablarle —Sé que me odias, y entiendo tus razones, pero esto...sea lo que sea, no puedo enfrentarlo sola.

—No te odio —responde él, frunciendo el entrecejo otra vez; y rápidamente agrega: —No eres tan importante.

Sé que sus palabras deberían hacer que me sienta ofendida de alguna forma; de hecho, la vieja Ino hubiera llorado a mares ante esa confesión, y sin embargo, no puedo sentir más que alivio.

—Aún así... Siento lo que pasó en la casa de tu familia el verano pasado. Siento haberme entrometido. Tenías toda la razón en gritarme y echarme de ahí.

—La tenía —confirma Sasuke, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta —Toma tus cosas —gruñe, volviendo a ser el Sasuke frío de la escuela, aunque eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —digo tras tomar mi mochila y alcanzarlo en las escaleras. Sasuke se detiene un momento y me observa por el rabillo del ojo, algo molesto.

—Si es sobre lo que viste en...

—No, no; no es eso... —aseguro con rapidez; él parpadea un par de veces y levanta una ceja, gesto que interpreto como una afirmación —¿Por qué vives en un templo? —le suelto, y el rostro pálido de Sasuke se deforma con sorpresa, aunque no por mucho.

—No te importa —dice, regresando la vista al frente para terminar de bajar las escaleras, y es claro que es todo lo que obtendré de él, pues parece ansioso por deshacerse de mí —¿Quieres que te pida un taxi, o...? —empieza a decir, pero entonces se interrumpe cuando escuchamos el motor de un coche acercándose. Sasuke se sobresalta, y murmura algo así como _"todavía es temprano";_ después gruñe, se lleva una mano a la cabeza, voltea hacia mí y hacia la salida un par de veces hasta que se escucha que alguien intenta abrir la puerta —No digas nada —me advierte, y en ese preciso instante la puerta se abre.

—¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Ya estás en casa? —oigo la voz de una anciana, y Sasuke rápidamente se dirije a la puerta.

—Aquí estoy, abuela Chiyo —dice, recibiéndola con una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Oh, la tormenta llegó temprano! ¡Ve a ayudar a tu hermano con los víveres! ¡Y tengan cuidado con el tofu para la...! —la misma anciana del otro día pasa a la sala y se queda callada en cuanto nota mi presencia, mirándome con sorpresa y desconcierto, así que lo único que se me ocurre es hacer una reverencia también.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino. Es un placer —digo, sintiendo mis mejillas arder al instante. La anciana entonces parpadea, como saliendo de una ensoñación.

—Ella es mi compañera —se apresura a añadir Sasuke —Estábamos haciendo tarea, y ya se iba —masculla, captando la atención de la señora, que alterna la mirada entre ambos, pensativa.

—¿Compañera? ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Qué gusto al fin conocer a uno de tus amigos! —exclama al instante, sorprendiéndome y abochornado a su nieto.

—No somos amigos —responde él. Su abuela vuelve a mirarme, pero esta vez sonríe.

—¡Ah, entonces es tu novia! —exclama, y si hubiera tenido algún líquido en la boca lo hubiera escupido, igual que Sasuke —¡Pero qué chica tan hermosa te conseguiste!

—No —intento contradecirla, ahogándome en mi propia vergüenza —No soy... Él y yo no somos...

—Ella no es mi novia —responde Sasuke, que más que abochornado ahora parece molesto, cosa que solo hace que la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanche, como si se estuviera divirtiendo a costa nuestra —Y ya se iba.

—¿Quién se iba? —dice otra voz desde la puerta, y al instante recuerdo que la anciana mencionó un hermano, y todo lo que leí sobre el asesinato de los Uchiha regresa a mi mente, paralizándome el corazón. Sin embargo, cuando el joven entra en la sala me sorprende notar que no es el mismo chico de las fotografías; él es alto, de piel pálida y pelirrojo. No es Itachi Uchiha —¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunta, mirándome a mí con sus ojos castaños y profundos, logrando que me sobresalte. Es un joven muy apuesto, pero definitivamente no es el chico de las fotografías de la vieja mansión Uchiha.

—Es la novia de tu hermano —dice la anciana, haciéndome pestañear con confusión. ¿Por qué sigue diciéndole hermano? Ahora sí no entiendo nada de nada.

—No es mi novia. Y ya se va —gruñe Sasuke, sujetándome por el brazo con urgencia para sacarme de su casa.

—¡No vas a dejar ir a tu novia bajo una nevada, ¿o sí?! —sigue la anciana, como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que Sasuke dijo, y creo que hasta se está burlando de él.

—¿Es tu novia o no? —pregunta el chico pelirrojo, alzando una ceja, completamente ajeno a la diversión de la señora. Sasuke lo mira, rodando los ojos.

—No —responde.

—Sí —rebate su abuela con ese tono burlón que hace que Sasuke parezca exasperarse.

—Creo que es hora de irme —digo en voz baja, intimidada por la situación, y todavía algo confundida por todo lo que está pasando.

El chico pelirrojo me mira fijamente una vez más y después se hace a un lado, dejando las bolsas que trae consigo sobre el suelo para darme espacio, sin decir nada.

—¡Regresa pronto! —dice la anciana, levantando la voz —Y no te irás sola. Sasori, el hermano de Sasuke, te llevará.

—¿Yo? —el chico pelirrojo frunce el ceño, y como Sasuke, resulta algo intimidante cuando lo hace, pero también luce extrañamente más apuesto —Como sea. Vámonos. No quiero quedar atrapado en una tormenta —gruñe, y obedezco sin pensarlo.

Me despido de la anciana con otra reverencia, luego de Sasuke, que parece mucho más molesto de lo que está usualmente. Y siento como si acabara de salir de una mala comedia, pues en mi mente Sasuke Uchiha fue siempre un solitario, y en el transcurso de unos pocos meses he descubierto más de él que lo que supe en toda una vida siendo su compañera. Conocí a su familia, a la que ya no está y a la que le queda, descubrí que en su vida hay tanto o más dolor del que una vez hubiera imaginado, y que a pesar de todo, a pesar de esa coraza que por años lo hacía ver inalcanzable a mis ojos, él es solo otro ser humano, uno con una carga muy pesada sobre los hombros que apenas empiezo a descifrar.

—¿A dónde?

Miro a Sasori cuando me habla, notando que está poniéndose el cinturón a mi lado, así que lo imito.

—Hacia el norte, en la calle Yoshida —respondo; él asiente y enciende el motor, conduciendo colina abajo.

—¿Te importa? —pregunta, poniéndose un cigarrillo entre los labios; quisiera decirle que sí, pero lo cierto es que no me atrevo, así que solo muevo la cabeza de forma negativa y lo observo de reojo cuando enciende la punta, observando el camino en todo momento mientras baja levemente la ventanilla para arrojar el humo de sus pulmones —La vieja Chiyo y el quisquilloso de Sasuke odian el olor del tabaco, así que no puedo fumar en la casa —comenta, como si intentara, de manera muy forzada, iniciar una conversación, aunque no parece muy bueno en eso —Es extraño que te haya invitado a nuestra casa —sigue, doblando cuando el coche desciende hacia la ciudad —Sasuke nunca invita a nadie desde que vive con nosotros. Sé que tiene un amigo molesto y gritón, pero por lo demás suele ser muy reservado —lo miro, pensando en que de seguro deben ser algún tipo de parientes lejanos que se quedaron al cuidado de Sasuke después de que perdiera a su familia. Eso me suena bastante lógico —Quizá sea por lo que pasó. Nunca se lo pregunté. Es extraño pensar en que un chico de doce años hiciera algo como eso.

—¿Algo como qué? —me arriesgo a preguntar. Él deja de ver el camino por unos segundos para mirarme, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿No te lo dijo?

—¿Lo de su familia? —contesto, curiosa. Bueno, siendo francos él no me contó nada, pero de cualquier forma lo sé.

Sasori da una larga pitada y baja un poco más la ventanilla para arrojar el humo. El aire helado me enfría la nariz, pero rápidamente vuelve a subir el cristal.

—Así que no lo sabes —suspira, recargando la cabeza sobre la palma abierta de su mano, con expresión taciturna; luego suspira, chasqueando la lengua antes de volver a hablar —Mira, tal vez no debería ser yo quien te lo diga, pero debo advertirte: Sasuke ha pasado por mucho dolor en su corta vida, y puede parecer alguien fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, tal vez por eso te deslumbró, pero no lo es —detiene el coche frente a una luz roja y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos color café —Lo último que necesita es que otros lo juzguen. Así que, no me interesa que seas su novia, o su amiga; si él se siente lo suficientemente seguro contigo como para llevarte a casa, espero que valgas la pena, porque si lo lastimas... Te haré cosas que no serán buenas —me gruñe, reanudando la marcha sin volver a pronunciar una palabra.

Más tarde, esa noche, me quedo mirando el espejo donde las letras aún pueden verse si hay condensación, pero ahora, lejos de preocuparme por Hinata, fantasmas o mensajes, solo puedo pensar en la amenaza del 'hermano' de Sasuke, y en que no importa que tanto pueda llegar a saber sobre Sasuke Uchiha, pues siempre parece haber un manto de impenetrable misterio sobre él.


	6. Desapariciones

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está ligeramente inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters. También fue adaptado a una película bastante buena.**

 **Notas de la autora : Lamento la tardanza. Tristemente, mi abuela falleció hace solo unas semanas, y realmente fue muy difícil encontrar la inspiración para sentarme a escribir. Y sigo muy triste por haberla perdido, pero la vida sigue, y sé que a ella le hubiera gustado que siguiera escribiendo.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **They Still Around Us**

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **Desapariciones**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **N** unca antes había pensado demasiado en cómo sería mi futuro, pues la universidad era algo que no me quitaba el sueño, y lo único que me preocupaba más que mis exámenes era lo que iba a usar en la fiesta de fin de curso hasta que Sai me convenció de lo importante que es planificar todo con tiempo.

Él era un artista, pero uno muy organizado. Durante su último año de preparatoria se había tomado muy en serio el asunto del examen de ingreso, y eso me enfadaba, porque casi no tenía tiempo para estar conmigo. Recuerdo que le gritaba y lo amenazaba con dejarlo si seguía anteponiendo sus estudios a mí; era muy tonta e infantil, hasta que vi su rostro al recibir sus resultados, y fue entonces que entendí lo importante que era para él, y eso lo volvió importante para mí.

Lo mismo pasa ahora con mis amigos. Aunque apenas es mediados de diciembre, la presión del examen de ingreso ya es palpable, sobre todo para Sakura, que se la pasa estudiando día y noche, pues a pesar de que es una de las alumnas más inteligentes de la escuela su familia es de clase obrera, y para ella entrar a la universidad es lo más importante del mundo, ya que sería la primera de los Haruno en lograrlo. Por eso se esfuerza el doble que cualquiera; otros como Naruto y Kiba, más perezosos, sufren en silencio mientras intentan llevar el ritmo de los demás, trabajando con maestros privados y poniendo mucha más atención de la que los he visto poner en clase desde...bueno, siempre. No obstante, en todo este esquema de estrés y presión, quien más me preocupa es Shikamaru.

Shika es un genio, uno muy vago, pero probablemente la persona más inteligente de toda la escuela, y sin embargo, los exámenes lo tienen tan presionado como a cualquiera. Desde hace semanas parece un zombie; apenas sale de su casa para ir a la escuela, sus ojeras llegan hasta el suelo, y parece haber adelgazado varios kilogramos. Quisiera ayudarlo, pero desde que decidió dejar las clases preuniversitarias para estudiar por su cuenta apenas lo veo, y aunque intento pasar tiempo con él lo cierto es que nuestros horarios jamás coinciden. Me preocupo por él, pero papá dice que es mejor darle su espacio, sobre todo ahora que de verdad parece interesado en su futuro.

De cualquier forma, con este ritmo tan agitado de estudio me resulta muy difícil pensar en la chica de mi baño y en Hinata, y con los días he llegado a pensar en que tal vez en realidad no hay nada que las relacione. Más y más Rems aparecen a diario, y otros desaparecen, como Rin, la chica de la azotea de la escuela, así que intento concentrarme solo en el examen, ya que las vacaciones se acercan y también los exámenes de final de semestre.

—Y entonces le dije que era un tarado por no saber que las fracciones no pueden sumarse si los denominadores no son iguales, ¿y sabes qué me respondió? ¡Que él no es bueno con los números enteros! —Sakura agita los brazos exageradamente para demostrar lo molesta que está con Naruto por la forma en que no se toma sus estudios en serio, y yo solo sonrío, porque sé que aunque lo llame tarado y parezca enojada, siempre volverá a ayudarlo, porque lo aprecia demasiado como para no hacerlo —Por cierto, ¿irás a clases hoy después de la escuela?

—Nop, hoy es sábado, no tengo clases —respondo, deteniéndome para quitar la nieve de una banca y tomar asiento con mi almuerzo. Aunque hace frío el sol de mediodía se siente muy bien.

—¡Ah, qué suerte! —Sakura resopla, dejándose caer a mí lado —Yo tengo álgebra y biología. Mi madre insiste en que estudie de lunes a lunes —se sienta a mi lado y desenvuelve su almuerzo con expresión taciturna, pinchando un trozo de pescado con demasiada violencia en lugar de tomarlo con ambos palillos —. Si no llego a entrar a una buena universidad le dará algo, créeme.

—Vas a entrar. Eres muy inteligente —le digo, y Sakura parpadea, mirándome como si esperara que hiciera una broma igual que antes, pero no lo hago, porque ni bien termina la oración la silueta de un extraño saliendo de la escuela llama mi atención —¿Neji? —me levanto y lo llamo, deteniéndolo antes de que salga de la escuela. Neji Hyūga se da la vuelta y parpadea en mi dirección, sorprendido durante unos instantes antes de reconocerme —Hola.

—Hola —responde, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, lo cual es irónico. Nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente como para ser reverenciada por el genio de los Hyūga.

—¡Oh, Neji, hola! —dice Sakura detrás mío, y él mira en su dirección, repitiendo el movimiento de cabeza —¿Cómo estás? No sabía que habías vuelto...

—Es solo por unos días —murmura, acomodando la caja que lleva en los brazos.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —pregunto con curiosidad, llamando su atención nuevamente. Neji suelta un suspiro que fácilmente podría pasar por una exhalación y baja la mirada por unos segundos.

—Mi tío nunca pasó por las cosas que Hina-chan dejó en su casillero, y Hanabi aún no se siente lista, así que quise hacerlo antes de irme —señala, moviendo la caja para indicar que ahí está el último rastro de Hinata en la escuela.

—Entiendo —suspiro, mirando el sobrio cubo de cartón como si escondiera todos los secretos del universo; y en parte es como su así fuera —¿Te molesta si...?

—Claro —Neji baja los brazos un poco para permitirme ver el contenido. Hay varios libros de Inglés y Matemáticas, algunas libretas llenas de corazones pintados, varios lápices y algo que llama mi atención: un cuaderno forrado con un brillante papel rosa y un unicornio en la portada. Lo tomo y acaricio la tapa con cariño, porque fui yo quien se lo regaló a Hinata en su décimo cumpleaños. No puedo creer que todavía lo tuviera.

Dentro, veo varias fotografías nuestras pegadas, de excursiones escolares, cumpleaños y salidas de amigas; también noto que Hinata anotó en él muchas palabras hermosas, frases, letras de canciones, y cosas que quería hacer al crecer, como dar su primer beso y rescatar a todos los cachorros abandonados del mundo, todo tan dulce y cálido como lo fue ella, y eso hace que mi corazón se envuelva con su calidez.

—Yo le regalé este cuaderno cuando éramos niñas —comento al notar que Sakura y Neji se me quedaron viendo con curiosidad, entonces les muestro la primer fotografía, una de su cumpleaños número diez, donde estamos todos sus amigos, y mis ojos se humedecen, por lo que cierro el cuaderno y vuelvo a dejarlo en la caja —Lo siento —digo, pero Neji me detiene.

—Consérvalo —dice, moviendo la cabeza, y yo parpadeo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —responde él —Obviamente significa mucho para ti, y a Hinata le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras —dice, y yo le sonrío con agradecimiento, abrazando el cuaderno contra mi pecho.

—Muchas gracias. De verdad, no tienes idea de cuánto significa... —digo, a punto de llorar, mientras Sakura me abraza de lado para consolarme.

—No hay problema —Neji, con el rostro todavía parco, vuelve a levantar la caja, pero Sakura lo detiene.

—Espera —le dice, metiendo la mano dentro de la caja y sacando un viejo libro, Cumbres borrascosas, sujetándolo también contra su pecho —Este era su favorito. ¿Te importa si...?

—No, adelante —Neji le sonríe tenuemente, y luego sí acomoda la caja bajo su brazo, listo para marcharse —Sé que no soy muy bueno con las palabras —dice de pronto, mirándonos fijamente —, pero sé que Hinata las quería mucho, a las dos, y por eso le gustaría que tuvieran algo que les recordara a ella.

—Gracias —Respondemos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo, haciendo una pequeña y respetuosa caravana para mostrarle que en verdad estamos agradecidas; entonces él se despide con un último movimiento de cabeza y sale de la escuela, desapareciendo por las calles sin mirar atrás.

Yo me quedo viendo el lugar por donde se fue por unos segundos, pensando en que quizá tendría que haber preguntado por Hanabi, la hermanita menor de Hinata, o preguntarle a él cómo se sentía, pues no lo hice la primera vez que lo vi hace unos días.

—Dios. Todavía no puedo creer que ya nunca la veremos —comenta Sakura después de un rato, secándose una lágrima rebelde con los dedos mientras se queda observando fijamente el arroz de su Bentō. Yo le sonrío una vez más y pongo una mano sobre su hombro para consolarla.

—Hey, vamos. A Hinata no le hubiera gustado que estuviéramos tristes —digo lo primero que se me ocurre, y, aunque sé que es verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mismo y sentir la misma angustia que sentí meses atrás luego de perder a Sai, preguntándome una vez más cómo es que alguien puede estar tanto tiempo contigo, y de un día para el otro saber que no volverás a verlo jamás.

Cuando las clases del sábado al fin terminan, acompaño a Sakura fuera del salón; nos encontramos con Sasuke y Naruto en el pasillo, así que salimos los cuatro juntos, pero nos separamos en la salida de la escuela, pues este último y Sakura tienen que ir a clases, y yo a mi sesión con el doctor Shimura. Apenas me quedo a solas con Sasuke no sé muy bien qué decir. Desde que fui a su casa no hemos vuelto a coincidir, y la extraña amenaza de su 'hermano' o lo que sea no ha dejado de llamar mi atención. No obstante, no tengo que decir nada, porque, por extraño que sea, es él quien habla primero, tan ufano como si en verdad fuésemos amigos.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con la chica que se aparece en tu casa? —me suelta. Aunque no me mira, es claro que habla conmigo, pues no hay nadie más cerca.

—No lo sé. He evitado usar mi baño por las mañanas —comento, dando saltitos sobre la nieve para que no se me congelen los pies mientras espero; pronto empieza a nevar de nuevo, así que Sasuke saca su sombrilla y yo la mía.

—Todavía es incómodo —dice mientras estira una mano para tomar un copo de nieve, todavía sin mirarme; pero yo sí lo miro a él, sin entender —Ver a Hyūga Hinata en mi habitación —aclara. Yo me encojo de hombros, moviendo mi sombrilla hacia un lado para verlo mejor.

—Al menos no te atacó, ¿o sí?

Sasuke me mira, y creo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa que nunca llega a ser, porque él sigue mortalmente serio, mirando hacia la calle.

—No. No lo hizo —responde; luego los dos guardamos silencio por varios minutos mientras la nevada amaina poco a poco —Es absurdo, ¿no crees? —me suelta Sasuke tras unos segundos de indecisión.

—¿Qué cosa? —lo miro, curiosa; él chasquea la lengua y se mueve de tal forma que hace que su sombrilla negra lo cubra de mí por completo, y desde el otro lado contesta:

—Tú, yo, y esas...cosas que vemos —carraspea, pateando un cúmulo de nieve con aire indiferente —De todas las personas en la ciudad...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpo, porque lo cierto es que para mí él también es la última persona con la que esperaba estar teniendo esta conversación. Para mí, él siempre fue Sasuke Uchiha, el chico perfecto, no el que podía ver a los muertos, y supongo que él me despreciaba lo suficiente como para nunca creer que algún día podría tener algo en común conmigo. Y sé que tal vez eso debería ofenderme, pero lo cierto es que no lo hace —El mundo es un pañuelo.

Sasuke emite un ligero sonido afirmatorio con la garganta y mantiene la vista adelante. Parece que también espera a alguien, y es extraño que lo haga a mi lado. Me da risa pensar que mi yo pasado se hubiera vuelto loca de alegría, y ahora su cercanía solo me produce una ligera incomodidad como la que él parece sentir hacia mí. Creo que ahora estamos iguales al fin.

De repente, de forma inesperada, Sasuke gira su cuerpo y veo su rostro frente al mío. Él frunce el ceño con intriga, y después mira hacia sus pies, y de regreso a mí, dudando brevemente antes de soltarme su pregunta:

—¿Puedes verlo?

—¿A quién? —pregunto antes de darme cuenta de que se refiere a Sai. Supongo que cree que puedo ver el accidente una y otra vez como él la muerte de su familia, o al menos eso me dice su mirada. Quizá espera que el hecho de que alguien más pueda comprender lo que siente cada vez que regresa a su casa de la infancia le lleve algo de sosiego, pero de cualquier forma no pienso mentirle —Oh. No. No lo he visto desde el día en que él... —empiezo a hablar como si nada, pero la voz me falla sin que me lo espere. Sasuke entonces me mira, extrañado y algo incómodo, por lo que chasquea la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creí que podrías —admite, y me entretengo un momento viendo el vaho escapar de sus pulmones y su perfilada nariz roja por el frío, igual que como siempre la tenía Sai en invierno.

—Yo también... No sé bien cómo funciona esto —me encojo de hombros e intento bloquear los pensamientos sobre mi novio muerto, cosa que estar cerca de Sasuke no ayuda mucho, pues una de las primeras cosas que noté de Sai al conocerlo fue lo mucho que se parecía a él. Quizá por eso me gustó en primer momento, pero me enamoré de él precisamente porque era todo lo opuesto a Sasuke Uchiha. Y eso me lleva a otra cosa, por lo que vuelvo a girarme hacia mi acompañante —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le suelto. Él me mira fijamente, gesto que interpreto como algo positivo —¿Cómo lo manejas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ver a los rems.

—¿Rems?

—Remanentes, ya sabes —respondo —me pareció adecuado dado que son solo como personas repitiendo eventos pasados, sin voz ni conciencia; remanencias, creo que tú usaste esa palabra, aunque también les digo Rems, para abreviar —explico; Sasuke asiente, aunque me ve como si estuviera loca —¿Hace cuánto puedes verlos?

—Muchos años —me gruñe. Es claro que está incómodo, así que, de nuevo, se forma un largo silencio entre ambos.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —suelto entonces. Sasuke resopla, pero no se niega —Yo... Sasori-san no es tu hermano, ¿o sí? Digo, vi una fotografía, y...

—No tenemos la misma sangre, si es a lo que te refieres —gruñe, dando el asunto por terminado, así que prefiero callar.

Nos quedamos callados nuevamente mientras esperamos, pero ninguno hace el intento por irse. Sasuke clava la vista al frente durante un par de minutos, y yo vuelvo a pensar en Neji y Hinata, hasta que su voz vuelve a distraerme.

—Creo que ella lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, mirándolo sin entender a qué se refiere. Sasuke chasquea la lengua una vez más, sin quitar la vista de lo que sea que haya llamado su atención.

—Hinata Hyūga. Me preguntaste si creía que ella se había suicidado —me recuerda —Y mi respuesta es sí. Ella se quitó la vida.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no creo que sea por las razones que todos piensan —añade, y cuando voy a preguntarle a qué se refiere una bocina me interrumpe. Es el coche azul oscuro de Sasori, que se estaciona frente a nosotros.

Sasuke toma su mochila y se sube sin despedirse. Sasori me observa a través del parabrisas, así que lo saludo, aunque no me regresa el gesto.

Tras él llega mi madre con su camioneta, así que mi mente comienza a divagar sobre otras cosas. Sea lo que sea lo que piensa Sasuke, Hinata se quitó la vida, por las razones que sean; el doctor Shimura dice que no es sano pensar tanto en eso.

•°•°•°•

El domingo me levanto a mediodía, ya que últimamente se me hace un poco difícil dormir por las noches, porque las pesadillas han vuelto. Aunque ahora no son imágenes de mi accidente, o de una chica ahogándose en un lago, sino solo recuerdos; soñé con el cumpleaños de Hinata, cuando cumplió diez años. Ella estaba radiante con su diminuto vestido de princesa, abrazada al cuello de su madre, cuando de pronto dos manos como garras salieron de la tierra, y se las llevaron a ambas hacia una absoluta oscuridad. Entonces desperté sobresaltada y con el corazón latiéndome como si acabara de correr una maratón. Me levanto de la cama de un salto, y mientras busco mis píldoras en la mesa de noche intento respirar profundamente para calmar mi pulso, consiguiéndolo después de un momento. Trago el medicamento y espero unos minutos más a que los calmantes hagan efecto. Antes odiaba tomarlos porque me atontaban casi todo el día y me hacían sentir inútil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero después de todo lo que ya pasado con Hinata el doctor Shimura ha estado de acuerdo con volver a dármelos, aunque en una dosis menor para que puedo tener una vida lo más normal posible, según sus palabras. Y pienso que eso es irónico, porque mi vida nunca volverá a ser normal, no importa qué.

Suspirando y con el corazón más tranquilo, me vuelvo a dejar caer sobre la cama, mirando hacia la ventana; parece ser un lindo día a pesar de la nieve acumulada, el sol brilla en lo alto del cielo y algunos vecinos juegan a hacer muñecos en sus jardines con sus hijos pequeños. Ayer nevó casi todo el día, y toda la ciudad sigue cubierta por ese grueso manto blanco.

Me pregunto si en la escuela también estarán jugando en la nieve. Como los domingos son días de recreación y deporte podrían hacerlo en el patio; yo estoy exenta de asistir por mi accidente, así que puedo quedarme en la cama todo el día si así lo prefiero, pero mi estómago reclama por comida, así que me levanto.

Mamá me sonríe cuando me ve bajar las escaleras; comemos sopa de miso y carne con vegetales, luego me siento a ver la televisión, aunque no hay nada bueno. Así que me aburro mandándole mensajes a Shikamaru que él ve pero no contesta, hasta que mi madre entra en la sala, poniéndose su abrigo de invierno.

—Ino, hija, ¿puedes ir al hospital a llevarle el almuerzo a tu padre? Tengo que supervisar la entrega de un pedido para una boda, y ya voy retrasada —me dice, a lo que asiento, recibiendo su beso en la coronilla —Ya está todo listo en la cocina. Cuídate, cariño. ¡Te quiero!

—Y yo a ti —respondo antes de que salga. Apago el televisor y me levanto para cambiarme; anoche me dormí con mis medias de invierno así que solo me sacó los pantalones y me pongo un vestido de lana, me calzo las botas de nieve, una bufanda gruesa, mi abrigo morado, los guantes y salgo de casa hacia la parada del autobús. Normalmente papá no trabaja los domingos, pero mamá dijo que en la mañana hubo un accidente, y uno de los heridos necesitaba asistencia psicológica, así que lo llamaron.

Afuera hace un frío que paraliza; el sol sigue brillando, pero su calor no es suficiente para que no se te entumezcan los dedos. Por suerte el autobús tiene calefacción, y en menos de diez minutos ya estoy dentro del hospital, protegida del clima helado.

—¡Ino-chan! ¡¿Cómo estás?! —escucho que dicen mi nombre y me doy la vuelta, quitándome los guantes y la bufanda para poder ver mejor a la mujer que se acerca con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Shizune-san —respondo, haciendo una reverencia.

Shizune fue una de las enfermeras que cuidó de mí luego del accidente, además de que la conozco casi de toda la vida, pues ha trabajado en el mismo hospital que mi papá por años. Ella me sonríe una vez más, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Te ves fantástica! —dice con alegría —Ya hasta caminas sin titubeos y todo. Me alegro tanto por ti...

—Gracias —respondo tímidamente, recordando los angustiantes días donde el dolor en mi pierna era tal que llegué a creer realmente que nunca podría volver a caminar correctamente. Fueron meses difíciles, los más terribles de mi vida, y la enfermera Shizune, como mis padres y mis amigos, siempre estuvo ahí para darme ánimos.

—Te dije que podrías —ríe, dándome otro cariñoso abrazo —Todos te echamos de menos en el hospital, pero estamos felices de que pudieras seguir con tu vida. Por cierto, harás el examen para entrar a la universidad en febrero, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Intentaré entrar en la Universidad de Tokio. Pero tal vez estudie en el extranjero, aún no lo decido —le sonrío, distrayéndome con el barullo de niños que ríen y aplauden, aunque no me sorprende mucho. A veces vienen voluntarios a dar espectáculos para ellos; hoy, a juzgar por el letrero de la recepción, es un show de marionetas.

—Te irá bien, ya lo verás. Eres una chica fuerte y decidida —Shizune me sonríe una última vez, mirando a su alrededor después —¿Buscas a tu padre?

—Sí. Mamá me envió con su almuerzo... ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Oh, el doctor Yamanaka está con un paciente, pero puedes dejarme su almuerzo a mí; lo pondré en la sala de médicos y apenas tu padre se desocupe le diré que pasaste.

—Claro, gracias —digo rápidamente, respirando con alivio al saber que no tendré que esperarlo dentro del hospital. Me agrada la gente que trabaja aquí, y quisiera poder saludar a mi padre, pero lo cierto es que no me siento cómoda regresando, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta. La peor época de mi vida la pasé en este mismo lugar, y a decir verdad no tengo ganas de recordar esos días otra vez —Hasta pronto, Shizune-San —me despido, haciendo otra reverencia, aunque ella me da un último abrazo antes de regresar hacia la sala de médicos con el bentō de papá. Pero antes de entrar se detiene, volviendo a mirarme.

—Oh, deberías quedarte a ver el show de marionetas —me dice, señalando la sala de pediatría con el mentón, donde los niños ríen y aplauden, eufóricos —Sasori-kun y sus marionetas son un verdadero éxito.

—¿Sasori? —repito en voz alta, y pienso en qué posibilidades hay de que haya más de un Sasori en la ciudad. Mientras tanto, Shizune amplía su sonrisa.

—¡Oh, sí! Sasori-kun y su abuela a veces hacen shows de marionetas para los niños enfermos —explica con una sonrisa —Lo hace desde que era un niño. Es un joven muy noble y dedicado, tal vez deberías conocerlo —sonríe nuevamente, despidiéndose con una mano antes de marcharse. Entonces la sala se llena de aplausos y cuando fijo la vista ahí veo al despeinado chico pelirrojo saliendo de detrás del escenario con su marioneta de hilos en la mano, saludando a los niños con tanta tranquilidad que no puedo creer que sea el mismo Sasori que me amenazó hace solo unos días para que no me hiciera daño a su hermano menor; y en eso estoy cuando de pronto siento todo mi cuerpo pasmándome al tiempo que veo que Sasori escudriña el pasillo a través del cristal y, con su torva mirada, me atrapa observándolo. Sin embargo, no me quedo a ver su reacción; enrollándome la bufanda otra vez alrededor del cuello giro sobre mis talones y me voy por donde llegué, tan rápido que es como si en un parpadeo estuviera de regreso en casa.

•°•°•°•

Mientras estoy desayunando, la mañana siguiente, de repente me pregunto qué habrá pensado Sasori al verme en el hospital, pero sobre todo me pregunto cómo alguien que parece aún más frío que el propio Sasuke Uchiha es capaz de hacer algo tan noble por los niños enfermos. Parece ser todo un misterio después de cómo me amenazó en su coche, y siento que hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerle al respecto a Sasuke, pero no me parece correcto seguir entrometiéndome aún más en su vida, lo cual es irónico ahora mismo.

En la tarde, después de la escuela, me despido de Sakura a la salida, como es usual, ya que ella va a un instituto preuniversitario diferente, y espero a mi madre para ir al mío, en el centro de la ciudad. Está nevando, así que me paso todo el trayecto mirando los copos que chocan contra mi ventana, tratando de distinguir su forma, hasta que llegamos. Cuando entro al salón hay solo un par de alumnos; no conozco a ninguno, así que tomo asiento junto a la ventana y espero a que entre el profesor. Minutos después aparece Sasuke; él me mira por un segundo, y en vez de ocupar su lugar frente a mí lo hace a mi lado, haciendo que varias de las chicas que llegaron tras él me miren con odio.

—Hola —masculla, con educación pero sin ganas.

—Hola —respondo, enderezándome para verlo mejor. Sasuke empieza a revisar su libreta, y de reojo noto que lleva las mangas de su camisa doblada, y no sé porqué me concentro en observar sus muñequeras; él las usa desde que puedo recordar, aunque nunca me había prestado atención, pues Sasuke no parece ser del tipo que hace cosas por la moda. Sin embargo, me distraigo cuando él habla de nuevo, sin mirarme.

—Sasori dijo que te vio en el hospital ayer.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Me sorprendió encontrármelo ahí —admito, dándome cuenta de que de pronto hablar con Sasuke ya no se siente incómodo o extraño; supongo que ambos ya atravesamos esa barrera —Lo que hace por los niños es muy lindo.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—¿Algo como qué?

Sasuke no responde, y tampoco puede hacerlo, porque el profesor llega y empieza la lección, por lo que tampoco tengo oportunidad de decirle que su hermano no me dijo nada, porque salí casi corriendo del hospital al verlo. Aunque sí le dijo que me vio, por lo que puedo estar segura de que me reconoció, y eso hace que me ardan las mejillas.

Las primera hora de clase se pasa rapidísimo, y a la hora del receso Sasuke y yo somos los únicos que no se levantan a socializar con el resto. Él lee en silencio mientras yo me dedico a garabatear cosas sin sentido en mis libretas; es algo que siempre hice, y antes, cuando empecé a salir con Sai, él solía tomar mis garabatos y convertirlo en obras de arte con su estilográfo. Sai siempre fue un artista, y hubiera sido de los mejores si no hubiese sido por el accidente, y pensar en eso hace que mi garganta amenace con cerrarse, así que dejo mi lápiz y desvío la vista, primero hacia la ventana congelada, luego hacia Sasuke, que sigue leyendo a mi lado, ignorando los alaridos del grupo de chicas que hablan cada vez más alto para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué lees? —pregunto, más por aburrimiento que por interés, además de verlo como una forma de deshacerme de mis pensamientos. Y veo a Sasuke parpadear, pero en ningún momento hace el intento de mirarme; lo único que hace es levantar su libro para dejarme leer la portada — _¿Mil Ánimas Solas en Tokio?_ —leo en voz alta, y mi ceño se frunce solo; no sabía que ese tipo de lectura para turistas le interesaría a alguien como él, pero decido pasar eso por alto —¿Qué significa eso?

—Es latín —murmura Sasuke, terminando una página y pasando a la siguiente —Significa: _'Alma Desamparada'_.

—¿Sabes latín?

—Entre otras cosas —responde, altanero, y frunzo el ceño. A veces se me olvida lo arrogante que Sasuke puede ser, como dice Naruto.

—¿Y encontraste algo interesante?

—Si te parece interesante que el que escribió el libro parece ver muchas películas de terror, entonces sí —responde entre dientes, pasando la página mientras yo recargo el mentón sobre mis puños, todavía mirando en su dirección.

—¿Nunca piensas en que tal vez haya más gente como nosotros cerca? —se me ocurre preguntar, cambiando de tema radicalmente; Sasuke me mira de soslayo, pero casi de inmediato vuelve a su lectura. Parece no agradarle eso de "gente como nosotros", y ahora que lo pienso a mí tampoco. Suena como si fuésemos alguna clase de fenómenos o algo.

—No es algo que me interese.

—Aun así. ¿A veces no te sientes muy extraño entre los demás?

—No —responde Sasuke, indiferente. Yo bufo. Por supuesto que no creería esa respuesta de Sasuke-no-me-mires-ni-me-hables Uchiha.

—Yo a veces creo que voy a volverme loca —admito; Sasuke me mira de reojo, levantando una ceja con sarcasmo que ignoro —Esto de no saber si lo que ves es real o no... A veces es agotador; y para mí es un alivio poder hablar con alguien de eso —digo con honestidad —¿No te pasa lo mismo?

—Vaya —mirándolo otra vez, me doy cuenta de que no está haciéndome caso, sino que sigue mirando las páginas de su libro como si yo lo estuviera ahí. Eso, por primera vez, me enoja.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—No. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la chica que saltaba de la azotea de la escuela? —cambia de tema tan abruptamente que me cuesta unos segundos pillar el nuevo rumbo de nuestra conversación. Y cuando lo hago me olvido de mi enojo.

—¿Te refieres a Rin?

—¿Nohara Rin?

—Sí... —contesto, un poco insegura por la sorpresa. Sasuke entonces pone su libro en la mesa y me muestra la página que ha estado leyendo, la cual tiene de título: _Ánima #326, Nohara Rin, la novia despechada_ —¿La novia despechada? —Mi ceño se frunce por lo descortés que suena eso. Bajo el título hay un pequeño párrafo con una historia, y el resto de la página está decorado con el dibujo abstracto de una chica con lágrimas en los ojos — _"Nohara Rin_ —sigo leyendo en voz alta — _fue una muchacha de diecisiete años que estudiaba en una de las tantas preparatorias de Tokio a finales de los años '80. Según su familia, Rin era una joven divertida, bonita y tímida que había estado muy enamorada de su compañero de escuela desde que tenían cinco años. Un día, él la invitó a una fiesta y durmió con ella, dando por resultado un embarazo. A pesar de su edad, la joven Rin estaba feliz de llevar al hijo del hombre que amaba en su vientre, pero al decírselo se enteró de la verdad más cruel de todas: él había dormido con ella por una apuesta, y nunca había correspondido a su amor. Humillada y herida, la joven no pudo cargar con su vergüenza, y entonces decidió tomar la decisión más trágica de todas. A pesar de que había sido expulsada de la preparatoria por su comportamiento inmoral, ella se puso su uniforme tan pulcramente planchado igual que siempre; atravesó los terrenos de la escuela y subió a la azotea, trabó la puerta desde el interior y cuando todos los alumnos estaban por entrar a clases se lanzó al vacío, muriendo en el acto. Hay quienes afirman que aún hoy se la puede escuchar llorando por los pasillos de cierta preparatoria de Tokio. A ella y a ese bebé inocente que nunca pudo nacer debido a la crueldad de los hombres"_ —termino de leer, sorprendida por la historia tan trágica. Y suspiro —Pobre Rin... Su historia es muy triste... ¿Por qué leerías algo como eso?

Sasuke aparta el libro de la mesa y otra vez chasquea la lengua; me doy cuenta de que es un gesto muy habitual en él. Y aunque mi pregunta fue totalmente retórica, él contesta de todas formas:

—Es por el templo. Cada año llegan turistas estúpidos buscando historias estúpidas de fantasmas —masculla, sonriendo de lado —De otra forma no comprarían amuletos ni inciensos.

—Al menos las historias no son mentiras —me encojo de hombros, tratando de ignorar las miradas molestas de mis compañeras, porque si hace unos momentos me odiaban porque Sasuke se había sentado a mi lado, ahora parecen querer asesinarme por hablarle con tal confianza y que él me conteste. No obstante, de repente pienso algo que me distrae —Ahora que lo pienso —digo, pensativa —, no he visto a Rin caer en días...

—Es verdad —murmura Sasuke, pensativo.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado con ella?

—Sería imposible saberlo —gruñe, volviendo a su lectura, guardando silencio por varios minutos —He estado pensando —dice de repente, dejando de mirar su libro pasar girar la cabeza y observarme, bajando la voz —en la posibilidad real en que quieran comunicarse con nosotros —me suelta, acercándose un poco más para que nadie pueda oírnos, haciendo que sus fanáticas ardan de rabia —De otra forma no tendría sentido que Hyūga Hinata se apareciera justamente en mi habitación, ni que esa chica te atacase.

—Pero creí que ellos no podían comunicarse —frunzo el ceño de nuevo, pensativa —Son solo como escenas repetidas.

—Tal vez. Tal vez no. Ya no estoy seguro —Sasuke se encoge de hombros y cierra su libro —Quizá solo es coincidencia, ¿quién sabe? —bufa. Entonces el profesor de la segunda hora entra, y dejamos nuestra charla como si nada hubiera pasado.

•°•°•°•

Abro los ojos, cegada por la brillante luz del sol. No sé dónde estoy, pero es un lugar elevado, ya que puedo ver casi toda la ciudad desde aquí.

—¿Hola? —miro a mi alrededor en busca de alguien, pero parece que estoy sola; sin embargo, de pronto percibo la presencia de otra persona a mis espaldas, y me doy la vuelta de inmediato —¡Hola! —exclamo, mirando a la chica de largo cabello rubio que camina en línea recta por mi lado hasta llegar al final del edificio, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de que soy yo, pero de alguna forma no lo soy, porque me veo a mí misma parada en esa cornisa, mirando hacia el vacío. Y de repente doy un paso, y desaparezco de vista, cayendo hacia el vacío.

—¡No! —grito, saliendo abruptamente de mi sueño, sudando frío. Me cuesta un par de segundos despertarme del todo y normalizar mi respiración, y para cuando lo consigo suspiro y miro el reloj de mi teléfono. Aún es temprano, pero se me ha espantado el sueño, así que me levanto de la cama y voy al baño; me doy una ducha rápida, me seco el cabello con una toalla y me cubro con otra, parándome frente al espejo y lo limpiándolo con una mano para poder observar mi reflejo mientras me lavo los dientes. Luego, aprieto mis mejillas; desde hace días tengo un aspecto terrible, tal vez porque no he dormido bien en semanas, y eso empieza a hacer estragos en mi rostro. Me aplico algo de maquillaje para tener mejor semblante, termino de secarme y busco mi ropa; abotono mi falda, me pongo medias de invierno y ato mi cabello en una cola de caballo, atando también el mechón que siempre dejaba sobre mi rostro. Desde hace un tiempo ya no lo uso; Sai siempre decía que me venía mucho más bonita cuando no tapaba mi rostro. Me pongo uno de mis suéteres de lana de Sai sobre el uniforme y vuelvo a entrar a mi baño para sacar la ropa sucia. Muchas casas en Japón suelen tener un solo baño compartido por toda la familia, pero como mi vecindario era una colonia extranjera hace años, las casas fueron construidas de la forma occidental.

Recojo mi pijama del suelo y ordeno las cosas del lavabo, mi rutina normal; me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo para revisar mi maquillaje y es entonces que me doy cuenta de algo: aún no he visto a la chica de mi baño. Miro mi reloj entonces, notando con sorpresa que ya pasó la hora a la que solía aparecerse, y me quedo un rato más frente al espejo, esperando que pase algo, pero ella no aparece. ¿Es que acaso ya se terminó?, pienso, contemplando mi reflejo hasta que mi madre me llama para desayunar.

El resto de la mañana transcurre con relativa normalidad; voy a la escuela, tengo un examen en la primera hora y después hay una reunión del comité estudiantil. Sin embargo, a la hora del almuerzo tomo mi comida y me excuso con Sakura, aunque ella está demasiado ocupada resolviendo unos problemas de trigonometría, así que no me presta atención. Busco a Sasuke en su salón, pero no hay señales de él; no obstante, lo encuentro en el piso de abajo, comprando su comida en la cafetería. Yo no suelo comer aquí, por lo que me quedo en la puerta mientras lo veo llenar su charola, y solo me dirijo hacia él cuando se para frente a la máquina de bebidas, observando las opciones con ojo crítico.

—Hey —le digo, parándome a su lado; Sasuke me mira de reojo mientras pone un billete en la máquina y elige su soda.

—Hmp. Hola —responde, pidiendo dos latas de jugo de uva, luego su atención regresa a mí —¿Qué pasa?

—Es extraño, pero está mañana descubrí que la chica de mi baño... —me quedo callada cuando un grupo de segundo pasa junto a nosotros, mirándonos con sorpresa, cosa que me incomoda un poco —Ella desapareció —susurro. Sasuke entonces pone una lata sobre su charola y me mira por un segundo, ofreciéndome el otro refresco.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta, y hay un pequeño escándalo entre sus fans, que sueltan un molesto chillido.

—Gracias —acepto su gesto, desestimándolo de inmediato, pues ahora tengo otras cosas en las que pensar —¿No crees que es extraño?

—¿Extraño cómo?

—No lo sé. Es... —el murmullo de sus fanáticas se acerca, volviéndose más y más molesto, tanto que incluso a Sasuke, que ya debe estar acostumbrado, le molesta.

—¿Ya comiste? —me pregunta, ignorando los escandalosos alaridos. Yo niego, y, sorprendiéndome, sujeta mi muñeca y me lleva fuera del comedor, apresurando el paso para escapar de sus convulsionadas fans. Sasuke me lleva hacia el aula de música, que está vacía, y después cierra la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido —Odio cuando me siguen —dice después, sentándose en el suelo de madera, junto a la ventana, bajo los cálidos rayos de sol del mediodía. Entonces sujeto mi falda y lo imito, sentándome a su izquierda con mi bentō, después de todo no me creo capaz de salir a los pasillos y enfrentarme con sus hormonales fanáticas; esa etapa de mi vida ha quedado muy atrás ya. Aunque debo reconocerle a Sasuke que ha tenido una paciencia infinita todos estos años para aguantar lo mismo cada día de escuela, y al mismo tiempo me siento algo culpable por haber formado parte de ese grupo de locas chiquillas gritonas.

Sasuke acomoda la bandeja sobre su regazo y toma su almuerzo con mucho cuidado; saca un pañuelo azul de su bolsillo y limpia los palillos, después limpia su lata de refresco con mucho cuidado. Me pide la mía y repite el proceso, alcanzándomela solo después de mirar que esté limpia, sorprendiéndome con ese gesto que parece ser muy íntimo.

—Eres muy quisquilloso, ¿no? —le suelto. Él me mira de reojo, pero por espacio de unos segundos no dice nada.

—La higiene de las latas es muy deficiente —dice, limpiándose las manos con gel de alcohol que también saca de su bolsillo —; está comprobado que en las fábricas se almacenan en condiciones muy poco salubres y por su superficie circulan ratas que se orinan o defecan en ellas, dando lugar al riesgo de contraer leptospirosis, que puede resultar mortal. Pero si quieres morir de forma dolorosa, es tu problema —anuncia, terminando de limpiar la lata para dármela, entonces no puedo evitar mirarla con algo de impresión.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—El mundo es un lugar asqueroso —sonríe de lado, abriendo su lata mientras se cruza de brazos y pierde la mirada en la ventana un momento antes de empezar a separar sus vegetales de la carne, meticuloso, antes de empezar a comer con bocaditos lentos y medidos —Entonces, dices que la chica que se aparecía en tu casa desapareció, y decías que es extraño, porque...

—No sé cómo explicarlo, es solo que...me escribió ese mensaje, y después no he vuelto a verla.

—Cosas más extrañas pasan todo el tiempo —dice él, haciendo otra pausa para comer.

—¿Y Hinata?

—Aún sigue allí —se encoge de hombros, bebiendo un poco de jugo para después limpiarse con otro pañuelo y seguir comiendo. En ese momento no puedo evitar pensar que, en todos los años que llevo conociéndolo, nunca había visto a Sasuke de esa forma. Luce tan tranquilo como nunca lo había estado, no conmigo, al menos, y eso me hace pensar en que tal vez, por cansancio o lo que sea, al fin logré penetrar un poco en su coraza y conocer a un Sasuke que nunca antes había visto. Eso hace que, por un momento, la vieja Ino se sienta muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Luego, por varios minutos, los dos nos dedicamos a comer en silencio.

—Te vi hablar con Neji Hyūga el otro día. Creí que el ejército lo había enviado lejos.

—Oh, sí. Está aquí con un permiso y quiso pasar a recoger las cosas de Hinata... —le cuento, y en ese momento recuerdo nuestra charla esa misma tarde, y decido preguntar al respecto —El otro día dijiste que creías que ella se había suicidado, pero no por las razones que todos creían... ¿Qué significa eso? —digo, viendo a Sasuke jugar con los granos de arroz de su comida, tan concentrado como si estuviera contando los granos, cosa que no deja de hacer mientras responde a mi pregunta:

—¿Suicidarse porque el dobe la rechazó? Vamos, la Hinata que todos conocíamos solo se hubiera levantado y seguido adelante.

—No sabía que la conocías tan bien —comento, de acuerdo con sus palabras pero aún así muy sorprendida de que sea él quien las diga. No obstante, Sasuke no le da importancia.

—Nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, ¿o es que acaso tú no conoces bien al dobe y a Sakura?

—Sí, pero ellos son mis amigos. En cambio, tú nunca hablabas con Hinata. De hecho, tú nunca hablas con nadie.

—Eso es cierto, pero el que no hables con alguien no implica que no lo conozcas, sobre todo si han compartido el salón de clases desde jardín de infantes. Sin contar que Hyūga Hinata se la pasaba tras Naruto desde el primer grado, así que supongo que aprendí a conocerla estando con él —dice, y admito que cada palabra es verdad —Además, era callada y tranquila. Podría decirse que no me caía tan mal como el resto de ustedes —grazna, y aunque una vez más sé que debería ofenderme por sus palabras, lo cierto es que solo puedo reír ante su sinceridad.

—Hinata nunca podría haberle caído mal a alguien...—digo en un suspiro, apretando la tela de mi falda, sin poder dejar las manos quietas. Entonces, noto que Sasuke me observa fijamente, de nuevo con esa duda que me hace sentir incómoda, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no tuviera las palabras. Por lo general soy buena para entender a las personas, incluso, muchas veces, todos son como un libro abierto para mí, y entenderlas es tan fácil como si pudiera leerles la mente; pero con Sasuke es diferente. Él parece el libro más cerrado que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Eran...muy cercanas? —dice de pronto, pero aunque sus labios se mueven tengo la sensación de que no es todo lo que pasa por su mente, y odio no poder ver más allá.

—Podría decirse, supongo —suspiro, ignorando mi frustración de poder comprender del todo su forma de ser —De niñas ella, Sakura y yo éramos inseparables. Luego crecimos, Hinata era muy tímida y rara vez quería salir de su casa o hacer algo que no fuera comer pasteles o sentarse a leer un libro, así que Sakura y yo salíamos juntas y hablábamos de chicos mientras Hinata se dedicaba a la escuela y su casa; y de pronto solo éramos solo Sakura y yo. Supongo que es una forma muy tonta de terminar con una amistad, pero no creo que haya sido así para Hinata. ¿Sabes? Cuando tuve el accidente ella siempre estuvo ahí, sujetando mi mano y llorando conmigo. No me decía nada, pero solo con estar era suficiente. Y nunca pude agradecérselo... —digo en voz alta lo que me he negado a decir desde hace semanas, y no puedo evitar al fin romper en llanto.

Sasuke me da uno de sus pañuelos, y no dice nada más, solo me deja llorar en silencio, cosa que agradezco. Si bien he estado triste desde su muerte, aún no he llorado por Hinata; supongo que creí que ya no tenía más lágrimas después de la muerte de Sai, o tal vez pensaba en no preocupar más a los demás con mi llanto histérico. Pero con Sasuke no es así, con él siento que puedo llorar y desahogarme sin miedo a que me vea como la chica frágil que todos ven en mí; tal vez porque sé que a él no le importa, pero, por las razones que sean, hace que me sienta mejor, como yo misma, como si no tuviera que pretender que sigo siendo la misma Ino de antes. Con él me siento más yo misma que con cualquier otra persona, y eso es lo más extraño que me ha pasado, si no cuento el hecho de poder ver fantasmas.

Para cuando puedo calmar mi ataque de llanto, me doy cuenta de que Sasuke está mirando por la ventana, pensativo. Me pregunto si está pensando en lo tonta que debo parecerle, pero me digo a mí misma que no soy tan importante para él.

—Lo siento —dice entonces, todavía mirando por la ventana. Y aunque su tono es monótono y frío, realmente sé que lo dice en serio.

—Gracias —respondo, no por lo que acaba de decir, si no por dejarme desahogarme sin decir una palabra; y creo que él lo entiende, ya que asiente y sigue mirando por la ventana, suspirando lentamente —El otro día me preguntaste qué me había dicho Sasori —le digo tras varios minutos, para cambiar el ambiente y ser sincera con Sasuke; y eso llama su atención, porque sus ojos se posan en mí de nuevo, curiosos —Me dijo que si te lastimaba me haría algo malo.

—¿Eso te dijo? —la sombra de una sonrisa atraviesa su rostro mientras yo me encojo de hombros, terminando de limpiar mi rostro.

—Supongo que se preocupa por ti...—respondo, revolviendo mi almuerzo sin mucho apetito, aunque sí me tomo el jugo de uva.

—See. Supongo que lo hace —responde, e intento devolverle su pañuelo, pero con un seña me indica que lo conserve.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya...

—Ya la he hecho. Me refiero a otra —no lo dejo terminar, adivinando lo que va a decir. Sasuke levanta una ceja, gesto que interpreto como una afirmación —¿Por qué vives con ellos? Con Sasori y su abuela.

—Porque ellos me encontraron —responde, indiferente, y me doy cuenta de que es todo lo que voy a conseguir de su parte.

—Pero...

—Dios, ¿nunca dejas de hablar, verdad? —me interrumpe, gruñendo —Hmp. Sigues siendo tan ruidosa como siempre —dice, rodando los ojos, y aunque él no le da importancia, sus palabras me impactan de una forma que no entendería.

Mis padres, mi familia, e incluso Sakura suelen decir que desde mi accidente hablo mucho menos, y eso es cierto, al menos con ellos, pero no con Sasuke. Con él, es como si pudiera volver a ser la Ino de antes, incluso sin darme cuenta.

Y eso, en realidad, aquí y ahora, no se siente tan mal.


	7. Nuestro secreto

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está ligeramente inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters, y en parte en la película de la novela, que se llama igual que el fic.**

 **Notas de la autora : Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización. Han sido semanas de locura, así que sepan disculpar, entre la universidad y el trabajo apenas he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir, pero intentaré hacerlo más seguido.**

 **¡Disfruta la lectura!**

 **Lady S.**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **•°•**

 **Nuestro secreto**

 **•°•**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **M** iro fijamente el reloj del salón, concentrándome en el sonido de las agujas mientras el profesor sigue hablando de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Creo que casi nadie está concentrado en lo que dice, pero no es culpa del profesor Sarutobi; a veces la monotonía de la mañana es agotadora, y es difícil concentrarse, sobre todo en los días fríos y grises de invierno, cuando todo parece ser el doble de aburrido.

Bostezo disimuladamente e intento prestar atención, pero se me hace extremadamente difícil, no porque no me interese escuchar sobre la invasión a la isla de Iwo Jima, sino porque mis párpados pesan tanto que es agotador mantenerlos abiertos. Desde hace semanas no he podido dormir bien por las pesadillas, y en los últimos días apenas dormí un par de horas. Es el peor ataque de insomnio que he tenido desde el accidente, lo que quizá se deba a que dejé de tomar mis píldoras para los nervios; no me gusta sentirme como atontada la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, ya las había dejado antes de lo de Hinata, y estuve bien por un tiempo, hasta que todo volvió a empezar. Sin embargo, tal vez mi insomnio ahora se deba a otra cosa, porque solo faltan un par de meses para que se cumpla un año del accidente, y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, ni siquiera cuando duermo; a veces sueño con el choque, pero también tengo muchos sueños extraños sobre lugares que no conozco. Son demasiadas cosas juntas, y ya no sé cómo lidiar con todo.

Cuando la campana al fin nos libera de Historia, desenvuelve mi almuerzo pero no tengo apetito; solo quiero irme a casa, pero la hora de descanso parece eterna; todo parece más lento este día, o quizá solo sea yo, es difícil saberlo cuando me siento tan agotada, y supongo que no ayuda que Sakura hable y hable mientras caminamos por el corredor para estirar las piernas. No sé si soy yo pero se ha vuelto mucho más parlanchina, y como de costumbre se queja de su madre y de lo molesta y exigente que es, para después pasar a su segundo tema favorito, la escuela y los exámenes. Yo de verdad quiero a Sakura, pero hoy su voz está casi taladrando mi cerebro; me siento cansada, no solo de escucharla, si no que también me siento débil y me duele la cabeza como si alguien me hubiera clavado cientos de agujas en ella.

—Resulta que el problema era trigonométrico, pero el profesor nos despistó a todos con una pista falsa, pero yo pude notarlo de inmediato, y él... —Sakura sigue hablando, y aunque quiero seguir pretendiendo que la escucho, de repente todo se pone oscuro, y siento que me fallan las rodillas.

—¡Ino! —alcanzo a escuchar mientras me desvanezco. Sin embargo, alguien me sostiene por la espalda, impidiendo que caiga al suelo.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos lo primero que noto es que estoy en una cama en la enfermería de la escuela, lo sé porque he limpiado este lugar decenas de veces en las jornadas de limpieza. Todavía me duele la cabeza y me siento mareada, pero hago un esfuerzo por sentarme, y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola.

—Hasta que despiertas —dice la indiferente voz de Sasuke Uchiha. Él está sentado en una silla junto a mí, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, y si bien es extraño que él sea la primera persona que vea al despertar, me resulta más importante saber cómo llegué hasta aquí.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto. Recuerdo vagamente estar hablando con Sakura, y después todo es borroso. Sasuke chasquea la lengua.

—Te desmayaste durante la hora de descanso —responde, y entonces empiezo a recordar.

—¿Tú me sostuviste?

—Pasé por ahí en ese momento —dice, encogiéndose de hombros —¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

—No —respondo; todavía me siento algo cansada, pero estoy bien —Estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de hambre. Y sueño —suspiro —No he comido ni dormido muy bien desde hace semanas. Tengo sueños muy... extraños estos días.

—También los he tenido —Sasuke me sorprende al confesar eso, como si supiera exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Últimamente pasa muy seguido, y aunque era lo que tenía en mente al principio, no deja de ser algo curioso —No le des tanta importancia —sigue, levantándose de su asiento; yo me levanto también, con algo de vértigo, pero no quiero quedarme sola en este lugar —Los sueños se irán, pero mientras tanto intenta que nadie más lo note o empezarán las preguntas —gruñe, moviendo la cabeza como despedida antes de salir de la enfermería, y mis pies solos se mueven para seguirlo, olvidándose de mi mareo.

—¿Cómo haces tú? —pregunto, alcanzando en las escaleras. Sasuke se detiene a mitad de camino y me observa con una ceja arqueada —¿Cómo haces para que no te afecte? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado todo el tiempo?

—Lo que ves no siempre es lo que crees —murmura, dándome la espalda una vez más, pero como su respuesta sigue sin conformarme lo sigo de nuevo, resbalando y casi cayendo por las escaleras, de no ser porque Sasuke es lo suficientemente rápido para voltearse y sujetarme las muñecas para evitarlo —¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás bien? —me dice, y la pregunta me desconcierta, aunque más que la pregunta es que él la haga, pero sobre todo porque desde que lo conozco es la primera vez que parece que de verdad le interesa la respuesta. Así que muevo la cabeza ligeramente y me paro derecha, sin dar una respuesta clara, pues no sé bien qué sentir o qué pensar ahora mismo.

—Sí. Solo resbalé —suspiro, dejándome caer sobre el escalón, no porque lo necesite, si no porque estoy de verdad avergonzada por todo lo que acaba de pasar. Y Sasuke me mira fijamente, y sus ojos, aunque tan intensos como cuando éramos niños, también parecen extrañamente más accesibles. Y pienso que va a irse, pero él solo queda dos escalones abajo, todavía mirándome con atención.

—La meditación a veces ayuda —me suelta, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿Eso es lo que haces? —pregunto, y él se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad no me importa. El mundo real ya está lo suficientemente jodido como para además preocuparme por mis sueños —dice, y no puedo evitar una sonrisa irónica al pensar que su actitud tan despreocupada es una bendición para él.

—Es una buena técnica eso de que nada te importe... Podría usarla.

—No. Esa no eres tú.

—¿Cómo sabrías cómo soy?

—Porque te conozco prácticamente desde que nacimos —Sasuke frunce el ceño, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera algo muy indebido —Y has sido una molestia para mí desde que aprendiste a caminar y pudiste seguirme por toda la escuela.

Sé que lo dice casi como un reproche, pero aún así es gracioso.

—Lo siento. En ese entonces solo estaba obnubilada por tu bonita cara.

—No te culpo —él vuelve a encogerse de hombros —Pero al menos ahora eres menos molesta.

—¿Sabes? No eres tan guapo como crees, Sasuke.

—See, claro. Sigue diciéndolo hasta que te convenzas.

Sonrío, pero sin ganas. No puedo evitar sentirme cansada de todo esto; estoy harta de esos sueños confusos, harta de no saber qué es real y qué no a mi alrededor. Como dice Sasuke, la vida ya de por sí es demasiado complicada para mí sin Sai como para también agregarle mis sueños. A veces quisiera que me dejaran en paz, las imágenes de mi cabeza, los fantasmas y todo lo demás; despertar un día y darme cuenta de que todo ha sido solo parte de una horrible pesadilla. Incluso he pensado que tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor morir en ese accidente, irme con Sai y así no tendría que haberme quedado sola en este mundo que cada vez entiendo menos. Quisiera tanto que él estuviese aquí para intentar comprenderlo juntos...

—Oye, ¿quieres ver algo? —me sobresalto, y Sasuke me sorprende una vez más cuando se agacha a mi altura y toma asiento en el mismo escalón, a mi lado —¿Ves a esa chica? Está en nuestra clase de Ciencias en el instituto —sigo la dirección de su dedo hacia una chica de largo pelo negro que pasa frente a nosotros, sin entender porqué la está señalando.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Mírala bien —dice, sin mover la mirada de la chica. Ella mira hacia los costados, sin vernos en las escaleras, entonces, cuando cree que nadie la ve, se lleva la punta de su trenza a la boca y la chupa.

—¡Ugh! —suelto, sin poder evitarlo, riendo al mismo tiempo —¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Eso no es nada. La he visto chupar sus guantes de lana en clase —Sasuke mueve la cabeza con desagrado, levantando la mirada al notar que alguien más se acerca por el corredor —Mira al profesor Asuma. Cree que nadie se da cuenta de que él y la profesora Yūhi se ven a escondidas en el salón de Química —se burla con un sonido nasal, manteniendo la vista fija en el pasillo hasta que escuchamos los pasos de alguien más —Y, ahí está —murmura Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Kurenai-sensei se pierde por la misma puerta que el profesor Asuma segundos antes. Y otro vez no puedo evitar reír —La gente hace cosas todo el tiempo pensando que nadie los ve, como tú amigo, el rechoncho, que siempre se copia de la chica que se sienta delante de él en nuestra clase.

Me río, esta vez con ganas, pero también con algo de confusión.

—Oye, ¿cómo es que puedes saber tanto de otras personas si siempre pareces metido en tu propio mundo?

—El que sea callado no quiere decir que no puedo observar —responde, frunciendo el ceño una vez más —Por ejemplo, sé que te gusta el jugo de uva, porque casi siempre tienes manchas de él en tu corbata. Oh, y que Idate Morino, de nuestro salón de preuniversitario, lleva semanas intentando pedirte que salgan en una cita —me suelta, pero no tengo tiempo de procesar lo que dice.

—Ino... —la voz de Sakura nos hace voltear. Ella me mira fijamente, y después a Sasuke, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al vernos hablando —Sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sakura —me limpio el rostro y le sonrío. Los ojos de mi amiga vuelven a mí —¿Qué pasa?

—Fui a la enfermería a verte y no estabas allí, así que estaba buscándote —dice, mirando una vez más a Sasuke con desconcierto por un segundo antes de volver conmigo —. ¿Estás bien? Todos nos quedamos muy preocupados, pero tuvimos que regresar a clases.

—Sí, yo...—me levanto para hablarle a la misma altura, acomodándome el cabello tras las orejas —Estoy bien. Estaba regresando al salón y Sasuke me acompañaba —explico; Sasuke también se levanta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones —Gracias por detenerme —le sonrío, despidiéndome. Él me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, después levanta los hombros, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—No las des —dice, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —Te veré luego —murmura, mirándome primero, después a Sakura —Sakura.

Sasuke mueve una mano y se pierde escaleras abajo, mientras Sakura y yo subimos para ir a nuestro salón. Ella va extrañamente callada buena parte del camino.

—¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de Sasuke? —me suelta de repente, de verdad sorprendiéndome.

—No somos amigos. Solo me ayudó, no seas paranoica.

—¡No lo soy! Es solo que...es extraño verlo hablando tan cómodo con alguien que no sea Naruto... Y además está la forma en la que te sostuvo cuando te desmayaste. Eso no es normal en él.

—¿Cómodo? Creo que deberías hacer que te revisen la vista. Solo intercambiamos un par de palabras —miento. No sé porqué, pero lo hago. Quiero decir, Sasuke y yo tenemos un secreto muy grande en común, y aunque quiero a Sakura, ese secreto es solo nuestro, y de alguna forma creo que no podía confiárselo a nadie más.

•°•°•°•

Mis padres hacen tal escándalo por mi desmayo que me paso todo el resto del día en el hospital, haciéndome toda clase de estudios que dicen que tengo alguna clase de anemia, lo que explica mi cansancio. Entonces me regañan por no alimentarme bien, luego por no dormir como debería, pero el doctor Shimura me da otras píldoras para poder dormir toda la noche, según él, sin sueños, y todo mejora. Con los sueños fuera de mi mente y las vitaminas que me dieron los médicos, mi apetito regresa, puedo dormir por las noches como si nada, y todo parece regresar a una relativa normalidad, al menos por unos días, hasta que debo regresar a la escuela.

—¿Sabes? Sasuke me escribió el otro día —es una de las primeras cosas que me dice Sakura cuando regreso a clases, y lo que más me sorprende es que no esté radiante de felicidad —, y me preguntó por ti —añade, dejándome sin palabras. ¿Qué Sasuke preguntó por mí? Sin duda es algo que no me esperaba.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondo, sin darle mucha importancia, y en verdad no la tiene. Quiero decir, creo que Sasuke ahora es como una especie de amigo, o al menos así lo percibo yo después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado hablando de nuestro...secreto.

—¡Hey, Ino!

Shikamaru y Chōji nos alcanzan cerca de la entrada, empezando a llenarme de preguntas sobre mi salud, mi estado de ánimo y demás reproches por tenerlos tan abandonados cuando son mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo, casi mis hermanos mayores. Es agotador cuando los dos complotan para sermonearme, pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz de poder contar con ellos para el aspecto que no puedo compartir con Sasuke.

Últimamente soy como dos Inos diferentes. La Ino que soy cuando estoy con mis amigos y mis padres es la que lucha hasta el cansancio porque todo vuelva a ser como antes, por recuperar su vida y seguir adelante; la otra Ino, únicamente Sasuke la conoce, y es aquella que está llena de miedos y dudas, la que no quiere volver al pasado, porque sabe que ya nada volverá a ser igual, algo que la otra Ino no quiere aceptar.

Constantemente intento encontrar mi balance entre las dos, aunque, si soy honesta, prefiero ser la Ino que aprendí a ser cuando estoy con Sasuke, porque si bien vive en un mundo lleno de cosas aterradoras, esa Ino nunca se siente sola, lo cual es extraño, porque Sasuke no es mi amigo, no me conoce como Shikamaru y Chōji, no me comprende como Sakura, y aún así hace que todo el mundo que me rodea ahora tenga sentido. Creo que, de una forma extraña, se ha convertido en una especie de compañero en esta nueva etapa. Un compañero algo esquivo y distante, pero eso no me molesta. Desde el accidente he aprendido a apreciar la soledad y el silencio, dos de las cosas que más parecen rodearlo a él. También es agradable que no me pregunte cómo estoy todo el tiempo, ni que se preocupe tanto por mi salud. Es agradable estar con Sasuke, supongo, por sobre todas las cosas, porque para él nunca he sido diferente.

—Wow. Hoy sí que hace frío —se queja Chōji mientras sopla entre sus manos para calentarlas. La lluvia de anoche lavó toda la nieve, pero aun así hace mucho frío, así que durante el almuerzo me quedo dentro del salón con Sakura y Naruto. Shika y Chōji se nos unen y armamos un pequeño picnic como hacíamos antes. Es un día agradable, a pesar de que la clase de Historia del profesor Sarutobi es como un sedante que te deja noqueado a los dos minutos. Sin embargo, cuando la campana del fin de clases suena reanima el ánimo de todo el salón.

—¡Hasta mañana! —Sakura me saluda con una mano y se va con Naruto y Chōji en dirección a su instituto; Shikamaru se va a casa en tren, igual que siempre, y yo me quedo afuera de la escuela, esperando a mi mamá en el frío, que parece haberse intensificado desde la mañana. No he visto a Sasuke en todo el día, porque no he salido de mi salón y él tampoco se asomó por el corredor, pero casi puedo sentir su presencia antes de escucharlo hablar a mis espaldas:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice, parándose a mi lado mientras levanta la vista al cielo de nubes grises y esponjadas.

—Estoy esperando a mamá. ¿Sasori no pasará por ti? —pregunto al notar que lleva su bicicleta a un lado. Sasuke se encoge de hombros, se pone su gorro de lana y se sube el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Ya no hay nieve; puedo usar mi bicicleta —gruñe, montando su vehículo —Te veo en el instituto.

—Adi... —voy a contestarle, pero entonces mi teléfono suena, y lo miro enseguida al leer en la pantalla que es un mensaje de mi madre. El mensaje dice que entró un pedido muy grande a la florería, así que no podrá llevarme al instituto, pero que me recogerá a la noche —¡Sasuke! —lo llamo sin pensarlo. Él detiene de su bicicleta, mirándome con intriga —¿Te molesta si camino contigo? —pido, siendo lo más simpática que puedo —Mamá dice que no puede venir por mí, así que tal vez podríamos...

—No voy a caminar. Pero puedes subirte —dice Sasuke, señalando el caño de su bicicleta. Yo lo miro, estupefacta.

—Estás loco. ¡Nos congelaremos con este frío!

—Entonces camina —él se encoge de hombros, alcanzando a poner su pie en el pedal para marcharse antes de que otra vez lo detenga.

—¡Espera! ¡Bien!

Doy un brinco cuando mis piernas tocan el metal, y el frío atraviesa mis medias de lana. Me acomodo lo mejor que puedo, y entonces siento los brazos de Sasuke a mi alrededor, y noto sus manos aferrándose al manubrio. Su cercanía me incomoda por un instante, pero me deshago de esa sensación cuando veo que a él la mía le es indiferente.

El viaje, aunque corto, me recuerda brevemente a mi infancia, cuando me subía a la bicicleta de Shikamaru y le ordenaba dar vueltas en el parque o lo golpearía. Aún después de eso no sé cómo decidió seguir siendo mi amigo. Cuando empecé a salir con Sai nunca salíamos en bicicleta, porque a él no le gustaban mucho, así que esa fue la época que caminé por toda la ciudad y aprendí a usar los autobuses y el tren en caso de emergencia. Pero es agradable volver a sentirme como una niña siendo llevada de paseo, así que cierro los ojos y disfruto del paseo, al menos hasta que llegamos al instituto y noto que varias personas se detienen al vernos llegar, en especial chicas, que intentan apuñalarme con la mirada.

Cuando ingresamos al patio aguardo a que Sasuke le ponga el candado a su bicicleta, a pesar de que él no parece esperarlo, y después entramos juntos. Si bien ninguno dice una sola palabra vamos lado a lado, como si camináramos juntos a propósito. Y otra vez, para mi sorpresa, él se sienta al lado mío, haciendo que las demás chicas de la clase me sigan mirando con odio; sin embargo, Sasuke parece indiferente a todas ellas.

Durante el receso y la hora libre lo veo leer ese extraño libro sobre fantasmas una vez más, así que, para no aburrirme, le hago algunas preguntas al respecto y charlamos un rato otra vez, aunque nuestra conversación se basa solo el oraciones cortas y preguntas que yo le hago y él responde a cuenta gotas, lo que igual es todo un logro tratándose de Sasuke.

—Busqué información sobre ella en internet —señala luego de que nuestra conversación llegara, inevitablemente, hasta Rin Nohara. Yo lo miro, con una ceja levantada. Hace rato dejamos el ruidoso salón atrás para estirar las piernas, así que aquí podemos hablar con confianza.

—¿Sobre Rin? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Solo... Supongo que es extraño que Hyūga Hinata muriera de la misma forma que ella —responde, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, mirando brevemente hacia el exterior por el ventanal.

—Tal vez conocía la historia y creyó... Pensó que sería apropiado —digo, aunque no tiene mucho sentido, pero nada acerca de la muerte de Hinata todavía lo tiene para mí.

—Hmp. Tal vez —Sasuke se detiene frente a una máquina de sodas y yo me detengo a esperarlo; lo veo comprar un refresco de tomate, y después compra uno de uva para mí, pasándomelo como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras saca un pañuelo azul de su bolsillo y limpia su lata, dejándola sobre la máquina para tomar la mía y limpiarla, regresándomela después; visto desde afuera quizá parecería que se tratara de algo natural, cotidiano entre nosotros —Solo digo que es curioso. ¿Qué?

—Nada, es que es gracioso —digo, recordando lo que me dijo el otro día sobre cómo supo que el refresco de uvas era mi favorito; Sasuke parpadea un par de veces, atónito.

—¿Qué cosa?—frunce el ceño, confundido. Yo me río.

—Nada —respondo. Me doy cuenta de que él es como una almeja; se mantiene apartado y encerrado del mundo en su caparazón, pero cuando se abre lo hace sin darse cuenta, como supongo que ahora le está pasando conmigo, y es mejor darle su espacio antes de que decida volver a cerrarse. Si bien hace tiempo ya no siento ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico por él, de alguna forma es agradable saber que no estoy tan sola en esto como lo había creído. Lo mejor es no presionar, así que sonrío, lo que hace que él me mire con confusión.

—¡Hey, Ino! —me llaman, así que dejo a Sasuke y me doy la vuelta, volviendo a sonreír cuando veo que uno de nuestros compañeros se acerca por las escaleras.

—Hola, Idate, ¿cómo estás? —respondo, sonriendo una vez más para saludarlo. Me agrada Idate; es decir, no lo conozco mucho; él asiste a una escuela solo para varones al otro lado del distrito, así que solo lo he visto un par de veces en las clases preuniversitarias, pero es un chico divertido y agradable, que siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Me recuerda un poco a Naruto, quizá por eso me agrada.

—Bien, bien —responde, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, despistado, antes de notar la presencia se Sasuke, lo cual parece confundirlo un poco —Sasuke.

—Morino —responde Sasuke, indiferente. Idate después lo ignora y vuelve a sonreírme.

—Te estaba buscando.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Bueno... —Idate me aparta de Sasuke para que hablemos "a solas", sonríe otra vez, y de nuevo se pasa una mano por la nuca, algo nervioso ahora —Se acerca el 14, así que... me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir al festival Ako conmigo —me suelta, tomándome completamente desprevenida.

—Oh... —apenas ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene razón y se acerca la fecha, pero no es eso lo que me hace sentir una opresión en el pecho, si no que es una fecha muy importante para mí, pues el festival Ako fue el lugar donde tuve mi primera cita con Sai. A él siempre le gustaron los festivales, el arte, la danza y la música, así que lo dejé elegir el lugar, y fuimos al templo Sengakūji, donde nos besamos por primera vez, frente a las tumbas de los samuráis. Es una fecha llena de recuerdos que todavía no puedo compartir con nadie más, porque son solo de Sai y míos. Así que sonrío con nostalgia y miro a Idate.

—Lo siento...pero no puedo —admito, sin poder evitar bajar la mirada con un poco de tristeza. ¿Algún día podré pensar en Sai sin entristecer? Decido que aún es demasiado pronto para siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad.

—Oh —saliendo de mis pensamientos, de reojo noto que Idate se hace ligeramente hacia atrás, mirándome con sorpresa, y después hace lo mismo con Sasuke —No, yo lo siento; no sabía que Sasuke y tú... —dice, haciendo que mi lengua reaccione más rápido que mi cerebro.

—¡No! ¡No estamos saliendo! —aclaro, y creo que estoy gritando porque un par de chicas que suben las escaleras se detienen a verme. ¡Tierra, trágame ahora!

—¿Entonces irán juntos al festival? —insiste Idate, así respiro profundamente, tratando de encontrar palabras claras para explicar la situación.

—No. Iré al festival —admito, aunque en realidad no sé si asistiré, pero si lo hago y me cruzo con él no quiero que piense que le mentí deliberadamente —, pero voy a ir sola. Es...una fecha importante para mí... Lo siento.

—Está bien —él me sonríe comprensivamente, y entonces me recuerda porqué me agrada tanto —Pero no voy a rendirme contigo. Si no es al festival, podemos ir a comer algo algún día... como amigos —aclara, de seguro porque puse la misma cara que Sakura dice que pongo cada vez que alguien me insinúa que debería empezar a salir con otras personas. Es algo inconsciente, pero de cualquier forma no puedo enojarme con Idate Morino —Te veo en clases, Ino-chan.

—Claro —lo saludo, viéndose marcharse hasta que la voz indiferente de Sasuke me recuerda su presencia.

—Si no te gusta, deberías decírselo de una vez —me gruñe.

—¿Quién dijo que no me gusta? —respondo, un poco molesta porque haya oído nuestra conversación —Me agrada Idate, es solo que...todavía no me siento preparada.

—Nadie dice que se casen, tonta. Es solo un estúpido festival —Sasuke rueda los ojos; es un gesto que nunca lo vi hacer ni pensé que viviría para hacerlo, pero en este momento no me parece lo gracioso que debería.

—No es solo un festival. Para mí es... olvídalo —digo, tirando mi refresco a la basura. Regreso al salón de clases, y por el resto de la tarde Sasuke y yo no volvemos a cruzar palabra alguna.

•°•°•°•

Me siento frente al espejo y miro mi reflejo fijamente durante varios minutos, recordando que hice lo mismo hace dos años, nerviosa por mi primera cita con aquel apuesto y bohemio chico de segundo. Entonces, en vez de mi reflejo actual, me veo a mí misma arreglándome con esmero frente al tocador, probándome una decena de vestidos antes de elegir el 'correcto', distintos estilos de maquillaje hasta encontrar el que no me hacía ver como fácil, pero tampoco como una beata; horas peinándome el cabello, poniendo y sacando mechones de mi rostro, sacándome foto tras foto para pedir la opinión de mis amigas. Me veo a mí misma siendo tan feliz como no lo he sido en mucho tiempo, y entonces el hechizo se rompe, y mi reflejo vuelvo al presente, mostrándome solo a una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos tristes. Y quiero llorar, pero al mismo tiempo quisiera volver a sentirme como la Ino de hace dos años, tan feliz y radiante como ella.

Esta vez no hay fotografías; no hay decenas de vestidos sobre la cama, maquillaje ni distintos tipos de peinados. Suspirando, amarro mi cabello igual que todos los días y me limpio el rostro con un astringente, pero es todo. Me gustaba verme bonita para Sai, y sin él para verme no siento necesario arreglarme mucho más.

Hoy no hay escuela por el festival, asi que después del almuerzo papá me lleva a la estación y se queda viéndome hasta que subo al tren. En nuestra primera cita, Sai y yo fuimos a comer a un Mcdonald's primero, donde discutimos un largo rato acerca de mi elección de ensalada. Él siempre lo cuestionaba todo, no por maldad, si no porque sentía auténtica curiosidad. Sai se había criado en el extranjero, asistiendo a la escuela en casa hasta que sus padres murieron y él y Shin regresaron a Japón, así que había muchas cosas del mundo que aún no entendía, y eso, debo admitir, era parte de su encanto. Para Sai todo era nuevo y curioso, y aunque su sentido de curiosidad podía ser molesto y hasta ofensivo a veces, no puedo pensar en nada que extrañe más de él. No podíamos ser más diferentes, y aun así nos complementamos perfectamente juntos.

Siento las lágrimas picándome en los ojos, así que me limpio con mis guantes, miro por la ventana e intento pensar en otra cosa. Los nubarrones grises empiezan a cubrir la ciudad con aires turbulentos; parece que se aproxima una tormenta, una de las grandes. El tren entonces se detiene en la siguiente estación, y el vagón se vacía un poco; frente a mí veo a una anciana vestida con un kimono mirando en mi dirección, pero la ignoro cuando un hombre se sienta en su lugar y la anciana desaparece en una nube de polvo invisible. Me pregunto cuántas personas en este vagón no son reales, y en eso estoy cuando, de repente, mi teléfono suena, y aunque no conozco el número, tras limpiarme la nariz, atiendo.

—¿Diga?

 _—¿Me estás siguiendo otra vez?_

—¿Sasuke? —abro los ojos como platos al reconocer su voz, y sin darme cuenta saltó en mi asiento, totalmente sorprendida —¿Cómo...? ¿De dónde sacaste mi número?

— _Lo memoricé cuando te desmayaste en caso de que alguien lo preguntara. Mira a tu izquierda._

Le hago caso, y apenas levanto la mirada lo veo parado junto a las puertas, con su teléfono en la mano mientras habla y me observa. Como es usual desde que lo conozco, va vestido en distintos tonos de azul oscuro y una capucha cubriéndole el cabello, que ahora lo hace parecer aún más acosador.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —digo al auricular, pero en realidad le estoy hablando al Sasuke de carne y hueso mientras frunzo el ceño, gesto que él imita.

— _Hmp. No eres tan afortunada_ —responde, altanero. No puedo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica.

—Esto es estúpido. No voy a hablarte por teléfono cuando estás a solo unos metros de distancia y mirándome —digo, entonces veo a Sasuke levantar las cejas, y después se da la vuelta, dándome la espalda ahora.

— _Listo_ —murmura, y todo se vuelve aún más inusual. ¿Acaso intenta ser gracioso? ¿Es el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que tantas veces me ha hecho llorar cuando niños? Todo es tan irónico e increíblemente surrealista de pronto que dejo de pensar en Sai.

—No eres gracioso.

— _No pretendía serlo._

—Voy a colgar.

— _Hazlo_.

Suspiro, molesta, pero no cuelgo; dejo de mirar la espalda de Sasuke y observo las gotas de aguanieve empañando las ventanas. Bien, le estoy siguiendo el juego, ¿por qué? ¿Qué más da? Supongo que eso es mejor que sentarme en un tren a llorar u observar gente muerta.

— _¿Sigues ahí?_ —pregunta Sasuke después de unos segundos.

—Aquí estoy —suspiro, aún desconcertada y demasiado triste como para pensar con claridad, así que digo lo primero que se me ocurre —¿Por qué haces esto?

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Por qué me ayudas cuando me desmayo? ¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente conmigo? Sé que nunca te agradé. Lo dejaste muy claro cientos veces —señalo, y por espacio de unos segundos él no dice nada, como si no tuviera respuesta —¿Sigues ahí?

— _El templo Sengakūji es de los más antiguos de Tokio._

—¿Qué?

 _—¿Conoces la leyenda de los 47 Ronin? Mi hermano solía contármela cada noche antes de dormir. Era mi historia favorita_ —comenta, confundiéndome.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto, frunciendo las cejas; de verdad no lo entiendo —¿Por qué estás diciéndome eso?

— _No lo sé —_ dice él, quedándose callado un buen rato después. Cuando me doy cuenta de que no tiene intención de seguir hablando, vuelvo a suspirar y ahora soy yo quien rompe el silencio:

—Ya lo sabía.

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—Que esa era tu historia favorita. Lo dijiste una vez cuando estábamos en primaria, ¿no lo recuerdas? —comento, y una sonrisa sincera aflora en mi pecho ante el recuerdo, que ahora parece tan tonto —Yo solía saberlo todo de ti... O bueno, eso creía. En realidad creo que nunca te conocí realmente; solo me gustabas por tu linda cara.

 _—Estás loca_ —dice, y, extrañamente, no me molesta, porque sé por su tono que está vez no está intentando insultarme. Más bien, es amistoso y cómplice.

El tren tarda pocos minutos más en llega a la estación Sengakūji, y cuando toda la gente se dispersa solo quedamos Sasuke y yo en la plataforma, los dos con nuestros teléfonos junto a la oreja.

—Hola —sonrío y termino la llamada cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca; Sasuke hace lo mismo, respondiendo a mi saludo con un simple masculleo —¿También vas al templo?

—Estaba aburrido en casa —se encoge de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos antes de empezar a caminar —Y la abuela Chiyo es amiga del sacerdote del templo, así que vengo bastante seguido. Aunque intento evitar los festivales.

—Entonces elegiste un pésimo día —bromeo, siguiendo a un alegre grupo de gente y niños disfrazados que también deben ir al festival. El templo, como todos los años, está a rebosar de personas, lleno de colores, baile, comida y música, todo en honor de los 47 héroes más grandes de todo Japón.

En 1703, 47 samuráis sin amo, que habían servido a la noble casa desaparecida de Ako, penetraron en la mansión situada en Edo, perteneciente al caballero Kira Kozuke-no-Suke Yoshinaka, antiguo maestro de ceremonias del palacio del shogun, y valiéndose de la sorpresa y de un plan de acción perfectamente planificado, se enfrentaron victoriosos a más de doscientos enemigos, localizando a su objetivo principal, el propio Kira, decapitándolo y llevando su cabeza como ofrenda hasta el templo Sengakūji, donde descansaban los restos de su antiguo amo. El festival se hace dos veces al año para recordarnos lo importante que es el honor, y es motivo de orgullo nacional, nuestro propio "David contra Goliat". Es un suceso muy importante para la ciudad, así que todos los años hay mucha concurrencia a pesar del clima; yo nunca he sido muy fanática de la historia. Más que honor, creo que los ronin solo buscaban venganza, y no me parece apropiado festejar una fecha llena de muerte y sufrimiento.

Sasuke y yo esquivamos a un grupo de niños con espadas de plástico y caminamos cerca de los puestos de comida un momento sin decir nada. El ruido es ensordecedor, hay cientos de turistas fotografiándolo todo, e incluso veo que alguien nos fotografía a nosotros, pero no veo quien es, porque una mujer choca contra mí, maldiciéndome (tal vez) en un idioma que no conozco.

—Ven, conozco un buen lugar —dice Sasuke en mi oído, indicándome que lo siga hacia un costado del templo, donde hay menos gente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto, escéptica, cuando lo veo saltar una cerca que tiene un cartel de "Prohibido el paso" escrita en seis idiomas diferentes. Sasuke aterriza del otro lado y bufa, indicándome que lo siga.

—Descuida. Conozco el lugar —dice, avanzando por un camino empedrado que lleva hacia el otro lado del templo, el que está prohibido para los visitantes. Y para no quedarme atrás, como puedo salto la cerca también, pero con tanta mala suerte que caigo sobre mi pierna operada, y el dolor me paraliza de inmediato, haciéndome soltar un horrible alarido —¿Estás bien? —pregunta Sasuke, acercándose otra vez. Yo inspiro profundamente y cierro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de resistir el profundo dolor, pero unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapan sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Mi pierna —me quejo en su sollozo; odio parecer débil, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sasuke resopla.

—Solo fue una mala caída —dice, tomando mi brazo para pasarlo sobre su hombro y ayudarme a caminar sobre mi pierna sana —Vamos. No falta mucho —murmura, y yo lo miro. Él no parece saber de la operación, pero no le digo nada. Aunque duele como el demonio no tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, intento seguirle el paso sin quejarme hasta que llegamos a la parte posterior del templo, una extensión de terreno grande y llana, revestida en piedra y algunos monumentos. Se supone que nadie accede a esta parte del templo, pues se supone que está prohibida para los visitantes, por lo que me sorprende que haya tantas personas caminando de un lado para otro.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó mientras Sasuke me ayuda a sentarme sobre una banca de piedra, y en ese momento me doy cuenta. Son tantos que los he confundido con personas del festival, pero no pueden serlo, porque todos van vestidos con ropas de diferentes épocas; hay samuráis, geishas, sacerdotisas, todos con sus trajes tradicionales, pero también hay elegantes mujeres con vestidos antiguos, de principios del siglo pasado y más allá. Es como estar en una estación del tren, con pasajeros de diferentes épocas que van en todas direcciones, sin percatarse de que ya no pertenecen a nuestro mundo —¿Por qué hay tantas personas?

—No lo sé, pero hace años descubrí que este tipo de lugares las atraen —explica Sasuke, flexionando la rodilla para apoyar su pie sobre una roca suelta —Los templos son como un imán para ellos. Aquí su energía parece ser más fuerte. Algunos repiten sus acciones incluso por horas —añade, dejándome con más dudas.

—¿Por qué crees que sea?

—¿Quién sabe? —se encoge de hombros, dándose la vuelta para tomar asiento al otro extremo del banco, señalando hacia el grupo de monumentos por donde se mueven los remanentes —Este es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad. ¿Puedes verlo?

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto, siguiendo la dirección de su mano. Él está señalando a un hombre alto y fuerte, vestido con una yukata antigua, empuñando una espada contra el aire, en una danza tan precisa como hipnótica. Es un samurái, que parece estar apuñalando al aire de una forma tan elegante que parece flotar en el aire; nunca había visto tal agilidad y belleza en un guerrero. Cuando se detiene, el hombre hace una reverencia hacia alguien que no podemos ver y desaparece en una nube de polvo, dejándome fascinada —¿Ése era...?

—Uno de los 47, creo —responde Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros —Ha estado en este lugar desde hace años. Tal vez lo ha estado desde siempre.

—Lo que hacía con la espada fue increíble.

—Lo sé. ¿Todavía te duele? —cambia el tema, señalando mi pierna. Yo asiento y levanto la mirada al cielo, notando que oscurecerá pronto —No creí que te golpearas tan fuerte.

—Fue por el accidente —murmuro, tocando mi cicatriz por sobre la gruesa tela de mis medias —Mi fémur estaba destrozado, así que tuvieron que operarme.

—Hmp. Debieron ser muchos puntos.

—Veinte.

—Eso explica porque tu falda de la escuela es mucho más larga que el año pasado —dice, y yo lo miro, sorprendida porque haya notado eso, aunque también sintiéndome algo avergonzada. Tal parece que Sasuke nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

—Creí que ya habías visto mi cicatriz —digo de pronto, recordando —Aquel día, en el distrito de tu familia...—agrego sin pensar, lo que es un gran error, porque Sasuke rápidamente cambia el gesto, volviendo a encerrarse en su coraza de frialdad impenetrable.

—No quiero hablar de eso —gruñe bruscamente mientras aprieta los puños sobre las rodillas. Yo lo miro, arrepintiéndome de mis palabras, pues obviamente es un tema demasiado delicado para él, y no quiero hacerlo enojar y que me deje sola en este lugar. Entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente.

—Lo siento...

—Olvídalo —vuelve a gruñir, mirándome por un segundo con rabia, igual que aquel día; sin embargo, ahora puedo ver también el inmenso dolor que guarda tras su enojo, y entonces siento que me gustaría abrazarlo, decirle que todo estará bien y que puede contar con mi apoyo, pero no lo hago. De alguna forma no me parece correcto. Cuando has perdido a un ser amado, las palabras muchas veces no son capaces de expresar el profundo dolor que eso dejó en tu alma, así que ya no digo nada más, pero recargándome en mi pierna sana me siento más cerca de Sasuke, recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de decirle que lo entiendo, y siento que él tensa su cuerpo, pero no se aparta. Y de pronto me mira, como su quisiera decir algo pero no tuviera las palabras, y hay una gran contradicción en su rostro, pero las palabras no salen, aunque no necesito que lo hagan.

—Será nuestro secreto —le digo, y él abre los ojos con sorpresa, desviando la mirada al instante, pero al mismo tiempo relajando su cuerpo.

Y los dos nos quedamos allí, en completo silencio, viendo a todos esos desconocidos yendo y viniendo como si aún estuvieran con nosotros.


	8. A través de su mirada

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está ligeramente inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters. También fue adaptado a una película bastante buena.**

 **Notas de la autora : **

**¡Holis! Perdonen la tardanza, pero las cosas están complicadas para mí, con la facultad y ahora también el trabajo, así que fue difícil sentarme a escribir, sin embargo, lo hago con mucho gusto.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas maravillosas que me alegraron con sus reviews. Es muy importante para mí contar con el apoyo de ustedes, sobre todo de otros escritores. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Abrazos para todos!**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **They Still Around Us**

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **A través de su mirada**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **R** esoplo cuando de nuevo siento la mirada de un grupo de curiosos sobre nosotros, y me aferro con más fuerza a la ropa de Sasuke, tratando de esconder mi cara entre sus hombros para intentar esconder la vergüenza que me invade. Aunque admito que también es un poco divertido estar de esta forma, yendo en la espalda de quien ha sido mi amor platónico de infancia hacia mi casa porque él mismo insistió en cargarme. Cuando pienso en eso quiero soltar una carcajada, porque si alguien me hubiera dicho a los doce años que esto pasaría, por más ilusiones que me hiciera, no le hubiera creído. Sin embargo, ahora, estando en esta posición, es increíblemente incómodo por más que quiera ignorarlo.

—Sasuke...Esto es ridículo —me quejo como por décima vez desde que bajamos del tren y Sasuke se negó a dejarme andar a pie —. Mi casa no está tan lejos, déjame caminar.

—Te lastimaste por mi culpa. Deja de hablar y sostente. No eres tan liviana como te ves.

—¡Oye! —protesto, dándole una palmada en el hombro de forma inconsciente. Sasuke gruñe, pero solo sigue caminando conmigo a cuestas, sosteniéndome las rodillas de forma autoritaria, así que dejo de hablarle y sigo mirando la calle.

Hace tanto frío que se me congela la nariz, así que apoyo el rostro contra su hombro de Sasuke en busca de calor, y es cuando puedo escuchar los suaves latidos de su corazón. Él es tan cálido, y huele muy bien, a té de menta, incienso y colonia. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca y tan calmada como para notarlo, y no sé a qué me imaginaba que olía, pero su aroma es extraño. No extraño desagradable, solo extraño. Me recuerda a una tarde serena en el campo; no es así como se supone que los chicos guapos huelen, ¿no?

Sai olía a acrílicos, perfume y tinta, el aroma más masculino que he conocido. Siempre me emocionaba olerlo, hacía que me sintiera exaltada, con ganas de conquistar al mundo. En cambio, Sasuke me hace sentir calma, seguridad y calor, no físico, sino como el que sientes cuando un ser querido te abraza después de un día difícil. Y pensar en eso hace que me dé más vergüenza, así que separo mi cara de su hombro y carraspeó para que él me escuche.

—Es aquí —le digo, dándome cuenta de que estamos casi frente a mi casa —Es la casa de la puerta roja.

Sasuke resopla, se detiene y me ayuda a bajarme de su espalda con cuidado, acompañándome hasta la entrada, de seguro para que no me caiga. Ahora sí se vuelve incómodo girarme a darle las gracias, pero es lo que debo hacer, así que cuando llegamos frente a la puerta me doy la vuelta, y voy a agradecerle cuando esta se abre.

—¡Ino Yamanaka! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de qué hora es?! —mamá sale a regañarme, con expresión molesta y preocupada; entonces recuerdo que no he revisado mi teléfono desde que salimos del templo, y me doy un golpe mental por haberlo olvidado —¡Tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados cuando no llamaste para que fuéramos a buscarte! ¡¿Quieres matarnos de un susto?!

—No, no quiero eso, lo siento —murmuro, aguantándome las ganas de rodar los ojos; desde mi accidente mis padres me sobreprotegen más que antes, pero aunque es vergonzoso a veces no puedo culparlos —Mi teléfono estaba en silencio, y no lo escuché. Además...

—Fue mi culpa, señora Yamanaka —Sasuke hace una reverencia y mamá se gira hacia él, tan sorprendida de notar su presencia que cambia su expresión al instante por una de asombro —Le duele la pierna por acompañarme, así que insistí en traerla yo mismo a casa.

Sasuke baja la cabeza un poco más, y mamá abre tanto los ojos que parecen platos, pero, lo que es más sorprendente, es que por varios segundos parece quedarse sin palabras, procesando lo que Sasuke acaba de decirle. Entonces, de la nada, se olvida de su cara de enojo y le sonríe, tan simpática como siempre.

—Oh, eres Sasuke, ¿verdad? —dice mamá, pareciendo haberse olvidado de mí y su enojo de repente —¡Pero qué grande y guapo te has puesto! Ino, debiste decirme que estabas con Sasuke —ríe, sin darme tiempo a responder —¡Pero no te quedes afuera, Sasuke; está helando y de seguro quieren un chocolate caliente! ¡Pasen, pasen!

—Está bien, tengo que volver a casa o mi abuela se preocupará —responde Sasuke, incómodo, mirando tras mi madre de pronto —Buenas noches, doctor Yamanaka —hace otra reverencia, y yo levanto la vista, viendo a papá tras mi madre, que parece aún más sorprendido que ella de ver a Sasuke allí. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de duda solo le sonríe.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Pero mira nada más cómo has crecido! ¿Ahora sales con mi hija?

—¡Papá! —grito, totalmente avergonzada mientras miro a mamá en busca de ayuda. Ella tarda en entender el mensaje, pero finalmente parece hacerlo.

—Sasuke tiene que regresar a casa o su abuela se preocupará —le dice, a lo que papá responde pestañeando varias veces.

—¿Abuela?

—Será mejor que me vaya. Te veré en la escuela —me dice Sasuke. Yo me despido con un suspiro que busca disculparse por este incómodo encuentro, pero papá no lo deja irse.

—Espera, Sasuke. Te llevaré a tu casa —ofrece, poniéndose los zapatos y el abrigo en un tris, de tal forma que Sasuke no tiene forma de contradecirlo. Y cuando se van, mamá y yo nos quedamos un rato todavía en la entrada, sin decir nada hasta que siento su mirada curiosa sobre mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, incómoda. Mamá hace un gesto con los labios, como conteniendo otra sonrisa.

—Así que... Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh?

Ruedo los ojos y doy saltos hacia el interior de mi casa.

—No es nada de lo que piensas, mamá —le digo, quitándome el abrigo y las botas.

—¿Y qué es lo que pienso? —responde con diversión mientras me ayuda a colgar mi chaqueta en la entrada, haciéndome fruncir el ceño ahora.

—Sea lo que sea, quítalo de tu cabeza —digo, tratando de ignorarla mientras que con toda la dignidad que puedo soporto el dolor para subir las escaleras.

No es difícil imaginar lo que piensa; de hecho, es lo que cualquiera haría. Pero lo que nadie nunca podría imaginar es que, en realidad, lo que me une a Sasuke es mucho más complicado de lo que mamá o cualquiera entendería.

•°•°•°•

Durante la semana, como es usual, casi no veo a Sasuke en la escuela. Su salón está al otro lado del edificio, así que es difícil cruzarnos durante la mañana y la tarde, pero en cambio lo veo durante nuestras clases preuniversitarias, aunque solo nos sentamos uno junto al otro casi sin intercambiar palabra. Sasuke nunca ha sido del tipo hablador, y ahora su silencio no me molesta tanto como antes, así que tampoco le busco conversación.

Es el día anterior al receso invernal cuando me cruzo con él en la escuela, pues durante la hora de Educación Física voy a la biblioteca para matar el rato, con tanta sorpresa de que me encuentro con Sasuke sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro con los audífonos puestos.

—Hey —saludo, tomando la silla frente a la suya, ignorando los chillidos de algunas de sus acosadoras agazapadas tras unos libreros para espiarlo. Sasuke entonces levanta la mirada, enderezando un poco la espalda mientras se quita los audífonos.

—Hey —responde, volviendo a su lectura casi de inmediato, tan concentrado que me entra curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Investigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Tú qué crees? —responde con ironía, pasando la página de su libro mientras recarga el mentón sobre la palma abierta de su mano izquierda, aburrido —¿No tienes clases?

—Educación física. Estoy exenta —respondo, señalando mi pierna. Sasuke clava sus ojos oscuros en mí, frunciendo el ceño con intriga.

—Hmp. ¿Y qué tal eso? ¿Todavía te duele?

—Viveré —bromeo. Sasuke frunce el ceño pero luego solo asiente, perdiéndose en las páginas de su libro otra vez; entonces me doy cuenta de que ha sacado muchos libros de la biblioteca, ya que tiene una gran pila de ellos a un lado —¿Te molesta si echo un vistazo?

—Como quieras —gruñe, no con enojo o grosero, sino que parece ser algo muy usual en él; así que tomo un libro de abajo del montón, y aunque al principio no parece la gran cosa se vuelve más interesante conforme voy leyendo. Sin embargo, la letra es tan pequeña que se me hace un poco difícil leerla, por lo que me pongo mis lentes y me pierdo entre las palabras hasta que Sasuke me interrumpe.

—¿Encontraste algo? —dice de repente, sobresaltándome un poco por la sorpresa.

—¿Mh? Oh, este es interesante —digo, pasando la página —Dice que todas las personas dejan alguna clase de vestigio al morir. Casi siempre en lugares donde murieron, o donde fueron felices en vida.

—Como si fueran atraídos a lugares de importancia emocional —murmura él, pensativo.

—Exacto —concuerdo —Y tiene mucho sentido si lo piensas. Rin aparecía en el lugar de su muerte, y la repetía una y otra vez. Tu familia... —mi voz se va apagando a medida que me doy cuenta del error que estoy a punto de cometer, sin embargo, Sasuke no me hace caso.

—Pero eso no tendría sentido. Hyūga Hinata nunca estuvo en mi casa, ¿por qué se sentiría atraída a aparecerse allí? —pregunta, derrumbando mi teoría. Me lleva un par de segundos responderle.

—Tal vez le gustabas —me río, porque cualquiera que conociera a Hinata sabría que ha estado enamorada como loca del tonto de Naruto desde el jardín de niños.

—Tsk. Sí, claro —bufa Sasuke con ironía —Por eso se la pasaba siguiendo al dobe como una sombra.

—Bueno, tal vez hay otra explicación. Yo tampoco creo que la chica de mi baño se hubiese aparecido en mi casa por nostalgia. Tal vez no sea una regla, ¿quién sabe? —digo, acomodándome la gafas sobre el puente de la nariz para seguir leyendo. Entonces escucho a Sasuke soltar una leve sonrisita irónica, y vuelvo a levantar la mirada hacia él, curiosa.

—¿Qué?

—Tus gafas.

—Oh —sorprendida por su comentario, me llevo la mano al rostro, tocando mis lentes, pero no me los quito —Las uso para leer desde niña.

—Nunca te vi con ellas.

—Nunca las usé en público —me encojo de hombros. Antes hubiese muerto antes de dejar que alguien me viera con mis gafas, pero ahora no me importa —Supongo que no quería verme fea.

—Qué estupidez. De cualquier forma te ves fea sin ellas —dice él, y yo lo miro fijamente.

¿Sasuke está bromeando conmigo? Es difícil saberlo cuando siempre está tan serio, pero solo me río y sigo leyendo. Él también sigue con su lectura, pasando las páginas con la mano izquierda mientras toma notas con la derecha en un viejo cuaderno lleno de garabatos; quizá por eso me entra curiosidad.

—¿Alguna vez descubriste algo en los libros? —pregunto, tratando de leer lo que acaba de escribir, aunque la posición de su brazo no me deja.

—No realmente —responde Sasuke, cerrando su cuaderno mientras levanta la vista para enfrentar mi mirada mientras yo arrugo el entrecejo.

—¿Y por qué sigues leyéndolos?

—Porque algún día tal vez me tope con algo —dice, regresando la mirada a su libro casi de inmediato. Yo lo miro fijamente otra vez, curiosa.

—¿De verdad crees que las personas que los escriben realmente sepan de lo que hablan?

—Tampoco creía que había otro como yo y ahora tú estás aquí —responde Sasuke mientras vuelve a pasar la página. Sonrío, pensando en algo de pronto.

—Oye, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—No —me dice, aunque ignoro su respuesta y pregunto de todos modos:

—Tú vives en un templo, y lees todos estos libros...

—¿Y?

—Es solo que... tengo un par de preguntas. Quiero decir, quizá puedas darme tu punto de vista, como alguien que viene de una familia tan espiritual —murmuro, porque aunque su abuela y Sasori no sean realmente su familia todos viven juntos, y supongo que Sasuke, trabajando y viviendo en un templo, debe estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cuestiones.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —contesta entonces, resignado. Yo me acerco un poco más para que nadie pueda oírnos, mojándome los labios en el proceso.

—¿Crees que sea posible que al morir todos dejemos una parte nuestra en este mundo? Así como una parte de nuestra alma o algo así; como una especie de...

—Energía espiritual —dice Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

—Sí —afirmo —Creo que es eso lo que vemos. Parte de esa energía que por alguna razón se queda en la tierra después de que morimos.

—No lo había visto de ese modo, pero supongo que es posible —él se encoge de hombros, ceñudo —Sabemos que las personas que vemos existieron en verdad, y que siempre repiten la misma acción por algún motivo; lo que no sabemos es porqué somos los únicos que podemos verlos.

—Creo que yo sé —digo sin pensar, frunciendo el ceño también mientras intento recordar las palabras que el doctor Shimura me dijo una vez —Cuando tuve el accidente...estuve clínicamente muerta por casi veinte minutos... y al despertar podía verlos.

—¿Te refieres a una experiencia cercana con la muerte? —Sasuke parpadea un momento, como si fuera la primera vez que piensa en ello.

—Sí. Yo estuve muerta, y tú viste... —suspiro. No quiero decir que su experiencia cercana con la muerte fue presenciar el asesinato de toda su familia, pero sé que él entiende a lo que se refiere, lo noto por la incomodidad que de repente veo en sus ojos. De pronto se aclara la garganta y baja la vista por un momento, inquieto —Lo siento —me disculpo de inmediato, viéndolo jugar con la pieza de tela de su brazo derecho, estirando la tela y moviéndola alrededor de su muñeca.

Sasuke mantiene la mirada baja durante varios segundos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no tuviera palabras, aunque curiosamente no parece enojado ni incómodo, sino más bien muy confundido. Entonces, cuando estoy por disculparme nuevamente me sorprende al volver a levantar la mirada, posándola fijamente sobre la mía de tal forma que me sobresalta. Al mismo tiempo lo veo apretándose el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, separando los labios como si al fin se hubiese decidido a decirme lo que quería expresarme.

—Las cosas no son como crees —dice él, levantándose tan de repente que me sobresalta; toma su mochila y sale de la biblioteca, y aunque quiero seguirlo y terminar de disculparme no lo hago. Algo me dice que es mejor no hacerlo, que Sasuke necesita espacio, y no voy a ayudar en nada, porque él tiene todavía muchas heridas que necesita sanar solo, así como yo necesito sanar las mías.

•°•°•°•

El señor Shimura me mira fijamente tras sus gruesas gafas de doctor, esperando a que continúe hablando, a pesar de que acabo de llegar a un punto donde no hay más que decir. Le conté de Sasuke, de su reacción en la biblioteca y de cómo me hizo sentir, preocupada y ansiosa, como si no quisiera verlo de esa forma, sufriendo, porque casi podía sentir su do una vez máslor como propio, y eso me hacía sentir confundida. Pero el punto culminante fue que nunca he sentido eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Sai, a quien llegué a considerar como mi alma gemela, mi amor verdadero. Estoy tan confundida que no sé cómo explicarlo, así que solo suspiro, tomando asiento sobre el diván.

—Es que... Todo pasa tan rápido en mi vida últimamente —digo, casi pensando en voz alta —De un día para el otro mi novio murió —de un día para el otro empecé a ver espíritus, pienso —, de un día para el otro perdí a una de mis mejores amigas, y de un día para el otro, sin darme cuenta, empecé a pasar tiempo con Sasuke Uchiha y a sentirme de esta forma. Todo se ha vuelto un caos desde el accidente. Es decir, no puedo prevenir nada de lo que pasará.

—No hay forma de preveer lo que pasará, Ino —suspira el doctor, sacándose sus gafas un momento para limpiar el cristal —Sin embargo, veo que de verdad te has vuelto muy cercana a este chico Sasuke...

—¿Cercana? —parpadeo, sorprendida de que haya usado esas palabras para describir mi relación con él —Yo no le llamaría así... Es decir, creo que ahora al menos tolera mi compañía, y yo me siento cómoda con la suya, pero eso no necesariamente nos hace cercanos, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, eso es cierto. No obstante, también creo que es bueno que hagas nuevos amigos. Debes permitirte volver a abrirte con las personas. Tu amistad con Sasuke es un buen progreso.

—Sí, supongo... —suspiro.

—¿Quieres hablarme de él?

—¿De Sasuke? En realidad no hay mucho más que decir —me encojo de hombros —Solo compartimos una tarde y nos sentamos juntos en el instituto.

—¿Quieres decir que no te reúnes con él en, no sé, por ejemplo, tu casa? No por accidente como en la biblioteca, sino por el simple placer de la compañía del otro.

—No. Bueno, fui una vez a su casa. Él quería enseñarme... Eh, quiero decir, hicimos la tarea. Pero eso fue todo. Mis encuentros con él siempre son por casualidad —afirmo; sin embargo, el doctor Shimura se queda atorado en otra cosa:

—Así que fuiste a la casa de otro chico... ¿Y cómo te sentiste con eso?

—¿Que cómo me sentí? No tuvo importancia. Solo...hicimos tarea. Aunque me gustó el lugar. Sasuke vive en un templo. El que está al otro lado de la avenida, ¿lo conoce?

—¿El que está en la cima de la colina? —pregunta él y yo asiento —Sí, creo que lo conozco. No sabía que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha.

—No, creo que no les pertenece. Sasuke vive con la anciana sacerdotisa.

—¿Es familiar suyo?

—No estoy muy segura. Él no es de los que hablan mucho, ¿sabe?

—¿Y eso está bien para ti? —pregunta, dejándome sin palabras por un momento.

—No lo sé. Supongo que antes me hubiera molestado, pero ahora está bien, creo. Supongo que he aprendido a respetar el silencio.

El doctor Shimura aprieta los labios y asiente, conforme con esa respuesta.

—Es un buen progreso —me dice —, y muestra lo mucho que has desarrollado tu inteligencia emocional.

—¿Eso cree? —pregunto como por inercia, mirando hacia la pared, y enseguida me doy cuenta de que algo no está bien —Falta la fotografía de su hija —pienso en voz alta. El doctor Shimura sigue mi mirada y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—Oh, sí. El marco se soltó y se rompió. Tengo que reemplazarlo pero no he tenido tiempo. Y hablando de tiempo...

—¿Ya es hora? —digo, mirando mi reloj pulsera para verificar que, efectivamente, mi hora terminó —Vaya, el tiempo se pasa volando a veces. Lo veré después de las fiestas, doctor. Que pase un buen Año Nuevo.

—Igualmente para ti. Y saluda a tu padre de mi parte —me dice antes de que salga, poniéndome el abrigo y mi gorro de lana.

Como siempre mamá ya me está esperando en el estacionamiento, así que me subo a su lado y empezamos el camino a casa escuchando los villancicos en la radio. Siempre he amado la navidad, pero no soporto las estúpidas canciones de la radio. Quizá antes las toleraba porque no quería ser el Grinch de mi familia, pero ahora cambió la estación sin culpa alguna. Mamá me ve y sonríe con resignación mientras nos detenemos frente a la luz roja de la avenida.

—¿Puedes dejarme en el centro comercial? —le digo —Tengo que ir a comprar los obsequios con Sakura. Es una tradición, ya sabes.

—Con mucho gusto, princesa —dice mamá, a pesar de que sé que puede darse cuenta de mi casi nulo entusiasmo por pasar toda la tarde en un enorme centro comercial, rodeada de gente que puede ser real o no —¡Mira! ¡¿Ese no es Sasuke?! —dice de pronto, y entonces levanto la mirada en la dirección que señala —¿A dónde irá con este clima? —pregunta mientras vemos a Sasuke pasar delante nuestro, sin notarnos. Va en dirección a la vieja casa de su familia en su bicicleta, pero intento no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, porque pensar en la vieja residencia Uchiha todavía me revuelve el estómago y me estruja el corazón.

—Ah, tal vez va a casa de algún amigo —digo la primera mentira que se me ocurre, y mamá olvida el asunto cuando la luz cambia a verde y avanza en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Cerca de diez minutos después me doy cuenta de que Sakura ya está esperando fuera del centro comercial, con su enorme abrigo rojo y una gorra de lana haciendo juego.

—¡Ino! —exclama al verme, levantando un brazo para que la vea. Yo respondo a su saludo y me quito el cinturón.

—¿Quieres que pase por ustedes más tarde? —ofrece mamá antes de que me baje. Yo niego.

—Descuida. La señora Haruno trabaja cerca, así que vendrá por nosotras.

—De acuerdo. Tengan cuidado. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —respondo, sonriéndole antes de correr hacia Sakura, que enseguida se cuelga de mi brazo para llevarme dentro del centro, entusiasmada.

Lo primero que hacemos es comprar algo de ropa para el año nuevo. Sakura se compra algunas cosas y yo una blusa para mi madre, aunque tengo que probarme una decena de ropa para que Sakura deje de insistir. Parece no creer que realmente no me emociona hacer compras como antes, cuando era yo quien la arrastraba a ella en busca de ofertas; sin embargo, deja de insistir cuando al fin encuentra el vestido perfecto para ella. Luego vamos de tienda en tienda, compramos regalos para nuestros amigos y nuestros padres, lo que se me antoja un poco más entretenido que gastar solo en mí. Quiero decir, siempre me ha gustado hacer obsequios, pero supongo que antes era demasiado egoísta como para disfrutarlo por sobre comprar cosas para mí.

—¿Crees que a Sasuke-kun le gusten los guantes que compré para él? —dice Sakura mientras salimos de la tienda de malteadas. Y su pregunta me toma tan por sorpresa que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar mi respuesta:

—Sasuke no usa guantes —digo, arrepintiéndome al instante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Sakura frunce el ceño, intrigada. Yo me encojo de hombros, tomando esos valiosos segundos para pensar alguna respuesta coherente.

—No lo sé. Nunca lo he visto con guantes, supongo —digo sin mucho interés. En ese momento pasamos por una librería y me detengo —¿Podemos entrar?

Sakura parpadea, mirándome con confusión.

—¿Una librería? ¿Para quién comprarás libros?

—Yo sé leer también, Frentona —le digo, fingiéndome ofendida. Ella entonces se ríe, entrando primero en la tienda.

La librería tiene dos plantas, y enormes libreros divididos en géneros, público y demás. En la parte de arriba está la sección para niños, así que solo damos vueltas por la planta baja, y mientras Sakura se distrae en la sección de medicina yo miro alrededor, sin buscar nada en particular hasta que me topo con la sección de fantasmas y misterios.

Un poco interesada, empiezo a mirar algunas portadas mientras mi mente se dirige inevitablemente a Sasuke, pues todavía no compré nada para él, y no es un secreto que le gusta leer sobre historias de fantasmas, así que busco con más interés, encontrando algo que llama mi atención luego de unos minutos. Parece ser antiguo, es decir, escrito hace muchos años, y el autor parece saber de lo que está hablando. Solo la portada se ve interesante, así que abro la tapa, leyendo los primeros párrafos del capítulo uno.

—¿Qué lees? —la voz chillona de Sakura sobre mi hombro me sobresalta, haciéndome cerrar el libro de repente.

—Nada —respondo, pero ignorándome ella me quita el libro, frunciendo el ceño al ver el título.

—¿El libro de los espíritus? ¿Crees en esas cosas?

—No es para mí —le quito el libro y voy hacia la caja. Sakura me sigue de cerca, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como digas. Encontré esto para Shikamaru —dice, mostrándome un tablero de Shōgi que va junto con un libro sobre el juego.

—Oh, eso es lindo, ¿pero desde cuándo le compras cosas a ese perezoso? —pregunto, porque puede que a veces sea despistada, pero Sakura nunca antes se había preocupado por regalarle nada a Shikamaru.

Ella aprieta los labios en una línea recta, mirándome, pensativa.

—Es que somos compañeros de instituto, y somos amigos. Lo hemos sido más o menos desde que empezaste a ignorarnos —dice, haciéndome sentir muy culpable, pues lo que dice es cierto. Sé que he estado ignorando a todos mis amigos desde hace tiempo, pero nunca nadie me lo había dicho tan abiertamente, y eso hace que me sienta como una mala persona, pero entonces Sakura ríe, distrayéndome —Estoy bromeando. Shikamaru y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, Cerda, y aunque no hablemos mucho, somos amigos. Por cierto, ¿no crees que el dependiente es guapo? —cambia de tema, y apenas dice eso levanto la vista hacia la caja y me quedo de piedra. Delante nuestro, Sasori está atendiendo a los clientes y entregándoles sus libros. Él me ve también, y puedo distinguir la sorpresa en su mirada cuando llega nuestro turno de pagar.

—Hola... —saludo, algo intimidada por sus ojos fríos y su expresión tan seria.

—Ah, tú —suspira, tomando primero los libros de Sakura para pasarlos por la máquina.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunta ésta, pero no tengo que inventar ninguna mentira porque Sasori responde de inmediato:

—No. ¿Bolsa reciclable o para regalo?

—Regalo —dice Sakura mientras Sasori suspira con hartazgo. Cuando llega mi turno él me mira, luego al libro que acabo de escoger para Sasuke, y rueda los ojos.

—Recuerdas que te dije que te haría cosas nada agradables si le hacías daño, ¿verdad? —suelta. Para mí buena suerte, Sakura está lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos, respondiendo una llamada fuera de la tienda.

—Yo no quiero hacerle nada. Somos amigos —respondo. Sasori bufa, irónico, y arrastra cada sílaba al responder:

—Ajá, estupendo. Supongo que él lo sabe también, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto, sin entender a lo que se refiere. Él rueda los ojos y parece que quiere decir más, pero entonces se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si tuviera un horrible dolor de cabeza; y le lleva unos segundos recuperarse, pero cuando lo hace su expresión vuelve a ser fría y aterradora.

—Mira, no te conozco mucho, pero sé que perdiste a alguien especial, y también sé que Sasuke no puede reemplazarlo —gruñe, y casi siento como si sus palabras pudieran abofetearme tan duro como la realidad misma. Entonces quiero decir que no intento reemplazar a nadie, pero lo cierto es que no me atrevo, porque mi mente le gana a mi lengua. ¿Y si es así? ¿Y si realmente me empeñé tanto en acercarme a Sasuke solo porque es muy parecido a Sai? En decir, cuando busqué a Sai la primera vez fue porque era muy parecido a Sasuke, ¿por qué mi mente no haría lo mismo dos veces?

De pronto siento un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndome tonta y superficial, como la Ino del pasado. Es decir, lo que me une a Sasuke aún es tan complicado de explicar que hace que incluso yo tenga dudas. Más allá de remanentes y espíritus, y de las grandes pérdidas que ambos sufrimos, no tenemos mucho más en común. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy tan segura de agradarle tanto como Sasori parece pensar. Ni siquiera sé si Sasuke me agrada realmente, o si solo estoy cerca suyo porque es la única persona en el mundo que sabe por lo que estoy pasando. ¿Acaso lo estoy usando para no sentirme tan sola? ¿O tal vez es él quien me usa a mí?

Plantearme todas estas cosas, en este mismo instante, es demasiado confuso como para encontrarle una respuesta rápida y lógica, así que vuelvo a mirar la expresión molesta de Sasori, y ahora otro pensamiento invade rápidamente mi mente.

—¿Por qué no te agrado? —pregunto con toda sinceridad y desde lo más profundo de mi ser, pues desde la primera vez que hablé con él pareciera que mi sola presencia le molesta, y no hace nada para evitar demostrarlo a pesar de que ni siquiera me conoce.

Sasori me mira, abriendo los ojos como si no se esperara esa pregunta tan repentina; y por primera vez lo veo dudar, igual que un chiquillo confundido, pero eso, lejos de hacerme sentir mejor, solo logra que mi ansiedad aumente.

—No es personal —dice entonces, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia mientras termina de envolver mi libro —No me agradan muchas personas, sobre todo las que salen de la nada y se meten en mi casa siguiendo a mi hermano —añade, y entonces no puedo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, ni el calor de la vergüenza que me invade de pies a cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo...? —balbuceo, preguntándome qué tanto sabe en realidad acerca de mí. ¿Sasuke le habrá contado que lo seguí? Y si es así, ¿qué más podrá saber?

Avergonzada, bajo la mirada sin saber qué decir, pero aún así puedo ver la pequeña expresión de triunfo en el pálido rostro de Sasori, hasta que repentinamente, una vez más, se aprieta el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, llevándose la mano libre a su oreja derecha, mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto entonces, y él rápidamente se recompone, quitándose el dedo de la oreja y apartando su otra mano de su nariz, aunque mantiene los ojos cerrados por un momento.

—Sí. Solo es una maldita jaqueca y esta molestia en mi oído que aparece cada vez que tú estás cerca... —gruñe, confundiéndome todavía más, pero ya no tengo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refiere, porque Sakura termina su llamada y me llama desde la puerta.

—Ino, ¡vámonos! —exclama, con el ceño fruncido. Le pago a Sasori por el libro y corro tras ella sin protestar, sintiendo alivio inmediato cuando por fin veo la oportunidad de dejar aquella extraña charla detrás —¿Qué tanto hablabas con ese chico? —pregunta Sakura cuando nos dirigimos a la salida del centro comercial mientras frunce el ceño con curiosidad.

—Me recomendaba algunos libros —se me ocurre decir. Sakura me mira con suspicacia durante unos segundos, entonces suspira, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, claro. Libros —se ríe —Mejor démonos prisa. Mi madre nos espera afuera, y parece que otra vez está de malas —Sakura rueda los ojos y jala mi brazo para caminar juntas entre la multitud. Sin embargo, antes de atravesar las enormes puertas de la salida vuelve a hablarme —Por cierto, ¿de dónde conoces a ese chico tan guapo? Parecía que ya lo habías visto antes, aunque él negó conocerte.

La miro con sorpresa, pues como mejor amiga de Sasuke desde que tenemos doce pensé que ella más que nadie conocería a su familia.

—¿No lo conoces?

—¿Debería? —responde ella, y yo bajo la mirada, recordando que a pesar de ser sus mejores amigos, ni ella ni Naruto saben siquiera donde vive Sasuke. Él parece ser de los que aprecian su privacidad, así que procuro respetar eso.

—Ah, es que es el nieto de la sacerdotisa del templo que está en la colina.

—¿Te refieres al de las afueras?

—Sí. Ese —contesto, a lo que Sakura responde con un ligero sonido, aunque se distrae de inmediato cuando vemos el coche de su madre estacionado cerca nuestro.

—Hola, mamá.

—Buenas tardes, señora Haruno —saludamos al entrar al auto. La mamá de Sakura nos mira brevemente, pero no responde a nuestros saludos, aunque eso no es muy extraño.

La señora Haruno siempre ha tenido un carácter muy particular, por no decir explosivo y bastante violento a veces; quiero decir, es una persona agradable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero muy inestable cuando algo la hace enojar. Sin embargo, a pesar de su carácter cambiante nunca la había visto tan callada y pensativa. Aunque lo que más me llama la atención es que no cae con cientos de críticas hacia su hija cuando ésta comenta que se gastó casi toda su mesada en un vestido nuevo, aunque Sakura está demasiado ocupada lamentándose como para notarlo, o al menos eso es lo que creo. Tampoco se queja del tráfico, de las notas de Sakura, o de lo poco que gana su esposo en la oficina donde trabaja. Parece una tontería, pero la conozco desde que puedo recordar, y se me hace muy extraño que se limite a conducir tan callada.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Haruno? —me atrevo a preguntar cuando nos detenemos frente a una luz roja; ella entonces me observa por el espejo retrovisor, y de inmediato esboza una sonrisa.

—Lo estoy, querida. Lo estoy.

•°•°•°•

La mañana de navidad la ciudad amanece cubierta de nieve otra vez. Es un espectáculo tan bonito que es como una caricia al alma; me recuerda a las navidades cuando era niña y papá me llevaba al parque con mi trineo, igual que lo hacen los niños en Norteamérica. Pero no todos son recuerdos bonitos, pues esta es la primer navidad que pasaré sin Sai desde que nos volvimos novios, y por más que trate de no pensar demasiado al respecto no puedo evitarlo, aunque, como dice el doctor Shimura, las épocas de fiestas siempre son las más difíciles luego de perder a alguien.

Mis padres y yo intercambiamos regalos antes del desayuno, y después mamá prepara chocolate caliente y los tres nos acurrucamos frente al televisor para ver películas, igual que cuando era pequeña. Supongo que quieren hacerme sentir lo más confortable posible para que no piense en Sai, aunque es algo inevitable, pero procuro que no se note mi tristeza. Sé que también es difícil para ellos, así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo por mostrarme feliz.

Casi a mediodía mi teléfono suena con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje; es Chōji, para decirme que todos acordaron reunirse después del almuerzo en el patio de la escuela para repartir los regalos, y que incluso Shikamaru había confirmado su asistencia, por lo que de inmediato le digo que yo también. Y no sé por qué se me ocurre preguntar si Sasuke irá, pero él me responde que es el único que no ha dicho nada todavía. Aun así pido permiso a mis padres y corro a cambiarme la pijama, tomando mi teléfono para escribir un nuevo mensaje.

 _¿Te veo en el patio de la escuela?_

 _¿Irás a la reunión?_

 _¡Hey, Sasuke! ¿Te veré hoy?_

Escribo y borro el mensaje varias veces, sin decidirme a enviarlo, pero finalmente envío un simple: _te esperamos en el patio de la escuela,_ para que se vea como algo general, y no se noten mis ansias por verlo allí; después de todo, quiero que su regalo sea una sorpresa. Sin embargo, él no responde, así que solo termino de vestirme, busco mi abrigo y mis botas de nieve.

Mamá me lleva hasta la escuela, y hay tantos grupos reunidos que me cuesta unos segundos encontrar el mío, y me doy cuenta de que casi todos mis compañeros y amigos están aquí, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Chōji, incluso Shikamaru y Rock Lee, pero no hay señales de Sasuke. Naruto, que luego de meses comienza a mostrarse de mejor ánimo, dice que nunca obtuvo respuesta de su parte, así que dejo de preguntar y todos empezamos a repartir los regalos, como hacíamos cada año desde la primaria. Pero este año no me siento cómoda, tal vez porque a pesar de que todos se ven felices puedo percibir, como con mis padres, lo mucho que se esfuerzan por hacerme sentir reconfortada. Con excepción de Shika, que parece todavía perdido en su propio mundo, todos parecen el doble de atentos, el doble de simpáticos y alegres, tan así que no pasa mucho para que empiece a sentirme algo asfixiada.

Con Sasuke no me siento así, quizá porque nunca le ha importado hacerme sentir cómoda. Y sé que suena muy ingrato, porque mis amigos hacen su mejor esfuerzo para demostrarme lo mucho que me aprecian e intentar que todo vuelva a ser un poco como antes, pero creo que ahí está el principal problema, porque ya nada podrá volver a ser como era, no importa que tan duro trate, o que tanto se esfuercen todos a mi alrededor, y ese es un sentimiento que me hacer sentir horrible, porque a pesar de que quiero mucho a mis amigos no soporto estar cerca de ellos, porque no soporto la idea de decepcionarlos a todos por no poder volver a ser la Ino que era, y estar con ellos siempre me enfrenta bruscamente a esa realidad.

Así que no me quedo mucho tiempo, ya que de inmediato busco una excusa y me subo a un taxi sin darles oportunidad de decir nada; sin embargo, no me dirijo a casa. Casi como si tuvieran mente propia mis labios le dan al taxista indicaciones para ir hasta la casa de Sasuke mientras sostengo su regalo entre mis brazos. Es extraño sentir que toda la ansiedad que me ataca puede desaparecer con solo verlo a él, un chico que a pesar de haber crecido conmigo y mis amigos hasta hace solo unos meses era un completo desconocido para mí, y que aún hoy sigue siendo como un enigma difícil de resolver, pero quizá sea eso lo que me hace sentir más cómoda a su lado. Porque tratando de descifrar a Sasuke evito pensar en todo lo demás. Sobre todo en Sai, y en lo mucho que todavía lo extraño y lo quiero.

El taxi me deja a los pies del templo, ya que por el temporal no quiere arriesgarse a subir la colina, así que decido bajarme y subir las cientos de escaleras, ya que alguien ya quitó toda la nieve, al menos de los últimos peldaños. Y mi idea se ve muy práctica en mi cabeza, hasta que llevo una treintena de escalones y empiezo a sentir que me falta el aire.

De verdad necesito mejorar mi condición física.

Me detengo un momento a tomar aire cuando veo a alguien bajando del templo con una pala de nieve y una cubeta de sal. Él desciende un par de escalones y se detiene a mirarme con curiosidad, y aún a pesar de la distancia que nos separa puedo reconocer su cabello rojizo bajo el sol de inmediato.

—¿Tú otra vez? —grita desde la cima del templo; es extraño, pero parece divertido de verme sufriendo por subir sus benditas escaleras —¿Qué quieres ahora?

Bufo mientras vuelvo a subir las escaleras, y me toma un par de minutos y muchas pesadas respiraciones, pero al fin me acerco lo suficiente como para no tener que estar gritándole mi respuesta:

—Yo, amm... ¿está Sasuke? —pregunto, respirando profundamente para subir la última docena de escalones que nos separan con la mayor dignidad posible. Sasori me mira otra vez, y entonces estornuda, es cuando me doy cuenta de que tiene un abrigo, pero lleva su cuello totalmente desprotegido, es normal que le dé una resfrío con este frío.

—¿Vienes a ver a Sasuke? —me contesta con otra pregunta mientras frunce el ceño, luego se vuelve a sujetar el puente de la nariz igual que en el centro comercial, como si de repente lo atacara un terrible dolor de cabeza, haciéndolo gruñir ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, llamando su atención. Sasori entonces me mira con muy mala cara, y se aleja cuando intento tocar su brazo como reflejo.

—¿Me veo como si lo estuviera? —gruñe, desorientándome por completo. Aunque antes de que pueda decirle algo habla de nuevo, ansioso por deshacerse de mí: —Sasuke está arriba, de seguro dando una vuelta por el bosque tras la casa. Puedes ir a buscarlo.

—Gracias —susurro bajito, rodeándolo para seguir subiendo, no muy convencida, ya que otra vez lo veo llevarse una mano a la cabeza, como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor horrible, pero intento no hacer más preguntas.

—Espera —me detengo, sorprendida, cuando siento la cálida mano de Sasori alrededor de mi brazo, pero más que nada por cómo su tacto me hace sentir, como si de repente algo me hubiese atravesado, como si hubiera sido golpeada por un rayo que llenó mi cuerpo de calidez y un sentimiento de familiaridad que me conmueve a tal punto que me siento paralizada, como si durante unos segundos me hubiera olvidado hasta de cómo respirar. Y cuando al fin me doy la vuelta Sasori me suelta de inmediato, como si tocarme fuera algo malo; además, parece algo molesto y contrariado mientras mira al suelo, evitándome, pero al mismo tiempo pendiente de mi reacción, como si no me quisiera ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera que me marchara. Es entonces que vuelve a posar su mirada fijo en mí, haciendo que el extraño sentimiento regrese —Ino —dice mi nombre de una forma que me hiela la sangre, pero no de mala manera, sino por lo que me provoca, como un viejo sentimiento familiar, demasiado familiar —Estoy aquí. Justo a tu lado —dice. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero cuando te mira con sus ojos oscuros e hipnóticos es casi como si pudiera meterse en tus pensamientos y atravesarte el alma. O eso es lo que yo siento durante los segundos que soy incapaz de reaccionar a lo que acaba de pasar.

No me sentía así con alguien desde que...

—¿Yamanaka? —Sasori rompe el contacto visual de inmediato cuando Sasuke nos interrumpe, entonces toda la magia desaparece y vuelvo a la realidad, viéndolo sacudir la cabeza, como saliendo de un trance, mientras de nuevo se mete un dedo en la oreja, como si otra vez algo le molestara, y parece gruñir por lo bajo —¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta de Sasuke queda en el aire durante un momento, mientras me recupero de lo que acaba de pasar, porque descubro que no soy capaz de articular ninguna oración con sentido. Así que solo digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente:

—No respondiste a mi mensaje.

—¿Y por eso viniste hasta aquí? —pregunta Sasuke, enarcando una ceja con sorpresa. Y en ese momento se fija en Sasori, que de nuevo se sujeta la cabeza, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca de dolor —¿Estás bien?

—No es nada. Ya dejen de preguntar eso —dice éste, desviando la vista una vez más para recoger su pala y seguir bajando las escaleras, tan malhumorado como en el centro comercial. Yo me le quedo viendo, como si esperara a que él voltee también, pero no lo hace, y eso me causa un hueco en el estómago.

¿Por qué de pronto me siento así?

—¿Pasa algo? —Sasuke me mira con el ceño fruncido, curioso.

—No —respondo, sin saber porqué le miento también a él ahora.


	9. La visita inesperada

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters. También fue adaptado a una película.**

 **Notas de la autora : **

**¡Holis! Volví después de mil millones de años xD No me maten, pero como estoy trabajando y estudiando apenas tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir, pero igual estuve leyendo sus bonitos reviews, y quiero agradecerle a todas esas hermosas personas que me apoyan en mi primer Fanfic! No saben lo importante que es para mí, ya que tardé años en decidirme a publicar, pero gracias a todos los dioses encontré gente muy linda de la cual solo recibo apoyo y ayuda ❤**

 **Este capítulo es más bien tranqui, pero en el siguiente se viene el drama. Promise!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **¡Abrazos y muchos besitos para todas!**

 **Lady S.**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **They Still Around Us**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **La visita inesperada**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

—¿Tienes frío?

La pregunta me desconcierta primero, hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando, pero no de frío, aunque Sasuke no lo sabe. Sin embargo, no lo corrijo.

—Estoy bien —miento, observando la espalda de Sasori todavía por el rabillo del ojo mientras sigo intentando entender qué acaba de pasar, y porque la extraña sensación en mi estómago no se va. Mis sentidos están como paralizados, y me siento tan aturdida que apenas puedo prestarle atención a Sasuke cuando vuelve a hablarme:

—Será mejor que entremos —arrastra las palabras, dándose la vuelta mientras hace un gesto para indicarme que lo siga, y aunque al principio me cuesta hacer que mis pies me obedezcan termino por seguirlo dentro de la casa, dejándome envolver por la calidez de la calefacción del pequeño recibidor mientras me quito los zapatos y el abrigo —¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunta, Sasuke tras cerrar la puerta, más por obligación que por educación, me doy cuenta, pero en realidad no me molesta.

—Estoy bien —murmuro, apenas siendo capaz de recordar porqué estoy allí en primer lugar cuando mis sentidos de nuevo se despiertan —Oh, feliz Navidad —digo, sacando su regalo de mi mochila.

Él mira el paquete por unos segundos antes de tomarlo, totalmente sorprendido. Y se queda muy quieto cuando lo sujeta, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación.

—Ábrelo —le sonrío, empezando a sentirme un poco más a gusto ahora que estamos los dos solos. Sasuke me mira por un momento antes de quitar el papel de regalo con un cuidado casi excesivo, como si tuviera miedo de romper su obsequio. Observa su libro durante unos segundos, y aunque no hay ninguna expresión en su rostro puedo notar que le agradó.

—No compré nada para ti —dice entonces, y es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar con algo de pena, lo que me hace sonreír.

—Eso no importa. Espero que te guste. Parecía interesante en la tienda.

—Es... —dice, mirándome tan fijo como Sasori hace unos momentos, pero sus ojos solo me trasmiten sorpresa, y una extraña clase de... ¿confort? Al menos hasta que el silencio se prolonga demasiado, porque empieza a ser incómodo que siga mirándome sin decir nada. Entonces lo suelta, como si hubiera estado conteniéndose desde hace tiempo y quisiera quitarse el peso de encima —Eres... Ahora eres menos ruidosa que cuando éramos niños, y no...tal vez no eres tan tonta como creía —murmura, bajando la vista al instante, igual que un niño apenado, y eso, luego de la sorpresa, de nuevo me hace sonreír.

—¿Sabes? Tienes formas muy extrañas de decir gracias —me río, y por extraño que parezca me parece ver también la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke. Al menos hasta que la puerta tras él se abre de un empujón, sorprendiéndonos a los dos.

—¡Sasuke-kun, necesito que quites la nieve bajo los árboles antes de que los fieles...! —la señora Chiyo aparece de inmediato quitándose los guantes de jardinería y la gruesa bufanda de lana mientras habla, quedándose callada al vernos todavía en la entrada, curiosa, aunque no tarda en sonreírnos —Oh, no sabía que tenías visitas.

—Buenas tardes —hago una reverencia de inmediato, respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra —Lamento interrumpir así en su casa. Solo pasé a desearles una feliz...

—Ahora voy, abuela Chiyo —dice Sasuke, interrumpiéndome mientras esconde el libro bajo su brazo y sale de la habitación, dejándonos solas.

—¿Y cómo has estado, novia de Sasuke? —dice, haciendo que me sonroje hasta las orejas ybalbuceé cosas sin sentido.

—¡Que no es mi novia! —exclama Sasuke desde la otra habitación, irritado.

—Mi nombre es Ino, señora Chiyo —respondo tímidamente. La abuela de Sasuke me sonríe otra vez con su rostro arrugado y bondadoso.

—Oh, lo sé, Ino-chan, solo me gusta molestar a mis nietos —dice, quitándose el grueso gorro de lana que cubre su pelo gris y brillante. Creo que me agrada mucho la abuela de Sasuke —¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Disculpe?

—Luces un poco alterada. ¿Te sientes bien? —repite, intrigada —Mis nietos no te hicieron algo, ¿o sí?

 _¿Cómo lo sabe?,_ pienso, pero no digo nada.

—Estoy bien.

La abuela Chiyo aprieta los labios y levanta las cejas, algo escéptica.

—Te pareces a Sasori —suspira después de unos segundos, dejando su abrigo también en la entrada para entrar a la casa —. Todo siempre está bien con ese muchacho. Es un chico muy extraño, ¿no crees?

Me abstengo de contestar, así que solamente le sonrío otra vez mientras escucho los pasos de Sasuke bajando por las escaleras, listo para volver a salir de la casa.

—Iré a quitar la nieve del patio ceremonial —dice.

—¿Por qué no llevas a tu novia contigo?

Sasuke rueda los ojos, pero no responde a la provocación. Solo se gira hacia mí y levanta una de sus cejas oscuras cuando pregunta:

—¿Quieres venir?

—Claro —respondo sin pensarlo demasiado, tomando mi abrigo de nuevo para seguirlo fuera hasta el cobertizo. Entonces Sasuke vuelve a mirarme, ceñudo.

—No tienes que quedarte si no quieres —dice mientras saca la pala para nieve del cobertizo junto a las bolsas de sal.

—Quiero hacerlo —respondo de inmediato, encogiéndome de hombros —Y si quieres puedo ayudarte —ofrezco, y aunque me está dando la espalda puedo ver que él sonríe de lado, irónico.

—¿Sabes quitar nieve? —se burla, pero en vez de contestarle le quito la bolsa de sal y empiezo a arrojarla sobre la nieve más dura mientras siento su mirada penetrante de nuevo sobre mí.

—Mi familia tiene una casa de verano en el campo, y como mis padres nunca tuvieron un hijo varón no había nadie que ayudara a papá a limpiar la entrada cuando íbamos en invierno —comento mientras arrojo la sal y arrastro la bolsa por la nieve sin ningún esfuerzo —Así que yo ayudaba o nos quedaríamos atrapados dentro de la casa hasta la primavera —sonrío, orgullosa de esa parte de mí que nunca le había contado a nadie. No es que me avergonzara, pero palear nieve no es algo precisamente muy femenino, y es una estupidez ahora, pero supongo que en su momento no quería verme como alguien ruda. Pero con Sasuke no tengo que preocuparme por eso —No soy tan inútil como crees —informo cuando termino de llenar todo el tramo de camino de sal, volviendo a enfrentar a Sasuke, que ahora está recargado sobre la pala de nueve, mirándome desde el cobertizo como si fuera la primera vez que me ve en toda su vida.

—Al parecer no eres nada como creía —suspira después de unos momentos, desviando la mirada, incómodo, aunque su comentario solo me hace ampliar mi sonrisa.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

Sasuke separa los labios, pero al final se encoge de hombros y no dice nada; solo se limita a palear la nieve para despejar el sendero en completo silencio.

Nos lleva poco más de veinte minutos quitar toda la nieve, la cual no es tanta, ya que los inmensos y antiguos árboles del templo lo cubrieron bastante bien durante la nevada. Después Sasuke vuelve a guardar la pala y las bolsas de arena, y cuando regresa conmigo duda por un momento, pero finalmente pregunta:

—¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—¿Por qué?

Él duda otra vez durante un segundo, pero al final dice:

—Hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte. Sígueme —ordena, mirando un momento hacia su casa antes de empezar a guiarme tras el templo, saliendo de la propiedad hasta el bosque detrás de él. Nunca había estado en este lugar, ya que no forma parte se la visita turística al templo, pero no digo nada mientras camino tras Sasuke.

—No me estás llevando lejos para asesinarme, ¿o sí? —pregunto en broma luego de que me doy cuenta de lo lejos que estamos ya de la propiedad.

—Tal vez —responde Sasuke, y a pesar de que no hay ni el menor atisbo de burla en sus palabras supongo que debo tomármelas como otra broma.

A lo lejos, empiezo a escuchar el agua corriendo, más lenta de seguro a causa del hielo del invierno; entonces suspiro y empiezo a quedarme atrás cuando el suelo llano es reemplazado por rocas que sobresalen de él y que parecen tener miles de años. Sasuke me observa por el rabillo del ojo y ralentiza su marcha hasta que puedo alcanzarlo, me extiende su mano y me ayuda a subir entre las piedras hasta que el camino es llano de nuevo, y parece que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Detrás del templo hay un lago que recibe miles de visitas al año, porque muchos creyentes creen que es sagrado, pues aseguran que es tan antiguo como el mismo Japón, y que guarda millones de almas y secretos en sus aguas transparentes y calmadas. Conozco la historia porque es uno de los lugares más famosos de la ciudad, y mis padres solían traerme cuando era pequeña, aunque no recuerdo mucho. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que esta parte del lago no es la que solíamos visitar, sino una mucho más remota que no tiene pinta de haber sido muy visitada en el pasado.

Desde el lugar donde estamos puedo ver la otra orilla, donde los fieles hacen días de campo. No lo había notado antes, pero el bosque es realmente enorme, igual que el lago, cuyas aguas están congeladas y más quietas que nunca, igual que toda la vegetación que las rodea. No se escucha ni una sola ave, como si todo el bosque estuviera en una larga pausa.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto, buscando algunos remanentes por instinto, pues la última vez que seguí a Sasuke fue lo que quería enseñarme; sin embargo, ahora no hay nada, solo el aturdidor sonido del silencio.

—Solo espera —dice Sasuke —Está a punto de anochecer.

Él señala el débil sol anaranjado en el horizonte, apenas haciéndose notar por última vez a través de los nubarrones grises de la tormenta, y después se queda con la vista allí, como olvidándose de mi presencia.

Yo veo un tronco cerca del agua y me siento a descansar un momento poco antes de que la escasa luz desaparezca por completo y todo el bosque su suma en una espesa penumbra. Sin embargo, ni bien el sol termina de esconderse, una pequeña luz azulina pasa junto a mi oreja, asustándome. Entonces me levanto de un salto y me sujeto al brazo de Sasuke por instinto, y en ese instante más luces aparecen detrás de la otra, dando algunas vueltas antes de seguir el mismo camino hasta elevarse lentamente hacia el cielo. Y de pronto son miles de hermosas luces que forman una escalera hacia el firmamento. Yo las observo, asombrada, dándome cuenta de que todavía sostengo el brazo de Sasuke.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, maravillada pero también algo incómoda, aunque a Sasuke no pareció molestarle que tomara su brazo y luego la soltara tan bruscamente.

—Creo que son almas... Las que no se quedan atrás —él se encoge de hombros, como yo, siguiendo el camino de las misteriosas luces con la mirada. Yo tardo unos segundos en recomponerme, y después lo imito, mirando el camino de luces que se elevan desde un punto que no puedo identificar. Es como ver el festival de fuegos artificiales, pero esas luces en lugar de transmitirme sorpresa o asombro me transmiten una increíble sensación de bienestar.

—Es muy hermoso —pienso en voz alta, intentando tocar una de las delicadas esferas, pero esta escapa antes de que mis dedos siquiera estén cerca. Sasuke exhala por la nariz, como riendo.

—Lo es. Es una lástima que nadie más pueda verlas —dice, mirándome de reojo un instante después, con ironía —O al menos creí que nadie más podía.

Sonrío un momento antes de volver a intentar atrapar una de las escurridizas luces. De repente hay un extraña paz en este lugar, como si ningún mal pudiera alcanzarnos aquí. Lo noto porque hasta Sasuke se ve relajado, como no lo había visto antes.

—Es mi lugar favorito en el templo —dice de repente, sin dejar de contemplar las luces en el cielo. Entonces me siento a su lado, y como aquel día en el templo, sin saber porqué me permito recargar la cabeza sobre su hombro. No sé qué es lo que me motiva a hacerlo, pero como la otra vez, aunque Sasuke se tensa, no dice nada.

—Gracias por compartirlo conmigo —le digo con honestidad, y casi de inmediato puedo sentirlo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—No agradezcas. Es...yo te agradezco que estés aquí... conmigo —murmura, sorprendiéndome no solo con su torpeza, sino con la honestidad que brota de cada una de sus palabras. ¿Quién imaginaría que él y yo terminaríamos así algún día? Sonrío al recordar lo distinto que es el Sasuke que hoy veo al que había idealizado toda mi vida, y lo mucho que aún puede sorprenderme cuando creo que ya lo he visto todo sobre él.

Y entonces pasa. ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? Es casi como... como si mi corazón estuviera sintiéndose lleno de nuevo. Como si al fin hubiera llegado a un lugar seguro después de la enorme oscuridad. Y casi parece que Sasuke también se siente así.

Como si nada malo pudiera pasarnos mientras estemos juntos.

oOo

—Luces muy contenta el día de hoy.

Dejo de limpiar el estante y miro a mamá. Ella me sonríe con sus ojos redondos y castaños.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto, un poco descolocada con su observación. Mamá, sin embargo, solo se acerca y me da un beso en la frente, mirándome de forma extraña mientras me acaricia el cabello como cuando era pequeña.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte sonreír de nuevo... —dice —Me alegro que tu sonrisa no haya desaparecido junto con... —dice con tristeza, deteniéndose en el momento justo antes de decir su nombre; pero a pesar de eso, aunque mencione a Sai, hace que el dolor regrese como una puñalada directa a mi pecho, aunque, esta vez, intento no demostrarlo.

—Mamá, no exageres —digo, incómoda. Mamá retira su mano de mi cabeza y parece arrepentida por un momento, pero al final solo me sonríe, igual que siempre.

—Lo siento, hija... —responde, nerviosa mientras toma un paño para seguir limpiando los libros del estudio, cambiando de tema al instante —¿Sabes? Papá y yo estábamos pensando ir a la casa de las montañas por el año nuevo, ¿qué tal si le preguntas a Sasuke si quiere acompañarnos?

—¿A Sasuke? —pregunto, sorprendida. Mamá amplía su sonrisa.

—Sí. Él es tu amigo, ¿no? Y has pasado más tiempo con él últimamente que con Chōji y Shikamaru, así que creí que te gustaría invitarlo.

—Oh, bueno, no creo que acepte...

—¿Y por qué no? Podría ser una buena idea. Siempre dijiste que Sasuke necesita más amigos, y ahora tú también —me dice, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y desde cuando les interesa tanto lo que haga Sasuke? —refunfuño, aunque en realidad no busco una respuesta, pero mi madre me da una de todas formas:

—Tu padre le tiene cariño desde que trabajó con él —dice, sin darle importancia. Yo los miro a los dos, sorprendida.

—¿Sasuke fue paciente tuyo? —levanto la voz para preguntarle directamente a papá, que está limpiando los estantes de su oficina al otro lado del pasillo. Él responde tras unos momentos, frotándose suavemente la barbilla por un segundo, como si intentara recordar.

—Ah, sí. Apenas era un niño, acababa de perder a sus padres y tenía estas fantasías de ver personas en todas partes —recuerda, taciturno — Naturalmente era algo debido al shock que acababa de sufrir.

—¿Sasuke veía personas en todas partes? —Pregunto ahora, sin poder ocultar mi intriga. Papá frunce el ceño.

—Él les decía... ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, _remanentes_ —recuerda; después mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, con lástima —Pobre niño, pero oí que mejoró al llegar a la adolescencia, aunque su caso lo llevaba otro doctor para entonces. Ahora tiene una vida perfectamente normal, como tú. Y por cierto, lo que dije no deberías repetirlo.

Asiento, porque entiendo que a veces se le va la lengua. Sin embargo, esta información es la más curiosa que le escuché decir en años. O al menos la primera que de verdad me interesa cuando dice algo de su trabajo.

—Invítalo —insiste mamá con otra de sus sonrisas. Yo ya no digo nada entonces, limitádome a seguir limpiando.

Sin embargo, como una hora después, de regreso en mi habitación, me encuentro a mí misma con mi teléfono en la mano y el número de Sasuke en la pantalla. Llevo cerca de diez minutos así, dándole vueltas al asunto sin decidirme. Y cuando por fin lo hago, decido no pensar cuando presiono la pantalla y contengo la respiración mientras espero junto al auricular. Ruego internamente que Sasuke esté ocupado y no pueda atender, pero todas mis esperanzas se derrumban cuando él atiende al segundo timbreo.

— _¿Si?_

La lengua se me pega al paladar. ¿Qué hago ahora? Mi boca se abre y se cierra como la de un pez, y entonces me siento muy estúpida, así que me aclaro la garganta, decidiendo que no tengo motivos para sentirme así.

—Hola...Sasuke... Soy Ino...

 _—Lo sé_ —empiezo a maldecir a Sasuke y sus respuestas rápidas y concisas, cuando él sigue hablando — _¿Qué pasa?_

—Amm... Nada en realidad. ¿Qué haces?

Me doy un golpe en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Nunca fue un problema para mí iniciar conversaciones, y ahora apenas puedo sostener una. ¿Qué diría la Ino del pasado?, pienso. Entonces Sasuke bufa, y puedo imaginármelo claramente frunciendo el ceño.

 _—¿Me llamaste para preguntarme lo que estoy haciendo?_

Su tono es perplejo, pero aún así puedo distinguir una ligera nota de diversión; eso me relaja bastante.

—No. Sí. Bueno... Disculpa. No creí que realmente fueras a atenderme.

— _¿Entonces me llamaste para que no atendiera?_ —pregunta, y yo me río sin poder evitarlo.

—No... —suspiro —Quería... En realidad, me gustaría preguntar... —empiezo a juntar valor, pero entonces se escucha algo crujir, y entonces hay un gran estruendo del otro lado de la línea, tras Sasuke, que jadea, como si se acabara de caer o algo así —¿Todo está bien?

 _—Ahora no puedo hablar. Lo siento. Te llamo luego_ —dice Sasuke, y entonces cuelga, dejándome con el teléfono todavía junto a la oreja, y una gran vergüenza encima.

Entonces me dejo caer sobre mi cama y suspiro, dejando que mi teléfono se deslice de mi mano hasta caer sobre la alfombra, demasiado abochornada como para siquiera preocuparme por eso.

 _Qué anormal eres,_ Ino, me digo a mí misma, preguntándome, ahora en serio, qué estaría haciendo Sasuke como para colgarme de esa forma. No es que me moleste. Quiero decir, aunque antes era algo inimaginable para mí, ahora entiendo que las personas no tienen que estar a mi disposición siempre, pero me preocupo por Sasuke. ¿Acaso estará bien?

Y mientras estoy en eso escucho el timbre de la puerta, y casi de inmediato escucho la voz de mi madre desde el piso de abajo:

—¡Ino! ¡Tienes visita! —dice, y me levanto tan rápido que me siento mareada.

 _¿Sasuke?,_ es lo primero en lo que pienso, y, todavía aturdida, me dirijo hacia las escaleras, llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida cuando, en vez de a Sasuke, me encuentro frente a frente con Neji Hyūga en mi puerta.

—¿Neji? —pregunto, sin poder creerme que realmente sea él, parado en medio de mi sala, con su imponente y elegante uniforme del ejército. Él me mira con sus ojos idénticos a los de Hinata por un segundo, apresurándose a quitarse la gorra para ponerla bajo su brazo y hacer una reverencia. Es casi como una de esas películas americanas del siglo pasado, pero la situación es tan extraña que mi mente se queda en blanco.

—Buenos días —dice Neji, con esa voz tan profunda y varonil que hace vibrar mis oídos. Mamá, detrás de él, me sonríe y hace gestos de aprobación que decido ignorar para no sentirme más rara de lo que ya me siento —Espero no molestar.

—No, está bien —termino de bajar las escaleras, sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad. Ni siquiera sabía que él recordaba el camino a mi casa, aunque tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre era quien pasaba a buscar a Hinata cuando se quedaba aquí —¿Cómo estás? —No sé cómo actuar, así que me paro de puntas de pie y lo abrazo. Él se tensa un momento, pero responde poniendo su mano tímidamente en mi cintura por un instante antes de volver a su postura rígida y apartarse con suavidad.

—Bien, yo... regresé a casa por las fiestas. Aunque no pude llegar para la Navidad, me quedaré hasta el año nuevo —responde, y después se queda callado, como yo, que tampoco sé muy bien qué decir, porque es extraño volver a verlo, y lo es mucho más que esté parado en la sala de mi casa.

—Yo...

—Me preguntaba... —los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo, pero él se impone con su voz gruesa y varonil, la cual se contradice con su rostro, que parece contrariado e incluso algo avergonzado —¿Te importaría dar un paseo...conmigo? —dice finalmente, y aunque su pregunta me desconcierta, no dudo ni un poco en mi respuesta:

—Claro.

Voy por mi abrigo, y mamá me guiña un ojo por última vez cuando me despido de ella. Afuera hace tanto frío que no puedo evitar temblar un poco; Neji sube las solapas de su grueso abrigo de lana para abrigarse un poco más y entonces me doy cuenta de que no lleva bufanda. Eso se me hace extraño. Hinata nunca dejaba que nadie de su casa saliera tan desabrigado, sobre todo en invierno. Y pensar en ello me pone triste, porque si yo sigo extrañando a mi amiga, entonces debe ser aún peor para Neji. Quizá por eso me buscó, pienso mientras camino lado a lado con él en dirección al parque donde todos solíamos jugar de niños.

Ninguno dice nada durante el trayecto, aunque no por eso dejo de notar como Neji capta todas las miradas con sus ropas de soldado. Es muy atractivo, como lo era Hinata, pero obviamente mucho más varonil, y tengo que admitir que el uniforme de lana lo hace todavía más apuesto. Y me sonrojo al pensar que mi yo de doce años hubiera matado por estar en esta situación con el apuesto Neji Hyūga, pero tengo la sensación de que, lejos de mis fantasías de niña, él me buscó por un motivo muy distinto que una tonta cita; puedo ver en sus gestos el deseo de decirme algo, aunque parece que no puede decidirse.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto con cautela cuando nos detenemos frente a la fuente que Neji se sorprende un poco por mi pregunta tan directa, porque sus músculos se tensan al momento. Entonces se sienta sobre una banca cubierta de nieve, y yo hago lo mismo después de limpiarla un poco.

—Lamento haberme aparecido así en tu casa —dice, revolviéndose su ahora corto cabello castaño con una mano —Es solo que... —Neji suelta una especie de gemido ahogado que nunca llega a ser tal, porque parece estarse conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas de mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad —Todavía no puedo creer que ella se quitara la vida —me suelta, y entonces me sobresalto.

—Neji...

—Eras su mejor amiga —sigue hablando con la misma intensidad, mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una súplica silenciosa —. Creí que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a entenderlo —hace una pausa mientras aprieta los puños sobre sus rodillas, desviando la mirada casi con pena —Yo solo...solo quiero entender... Quiero saber porqué lo hizo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que Hinata decidiera...?

—No —lo interrumpo, horrorizada por sus palabras. Sé que Neji siempre fue protector con Hinata, él la quería como a una hermana y siempre cuidó de ella, por eso no puedo soportar que piense eso. No puedo soportar la idea de que se culpe de algo tan atroz —Neji, nada de esto fue tu culpa. No debes sentirte responsable en ningún sentido.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? —se altera, y eso se nota en su rostro pálido y triste cuando se levanta súbitamente de la banca y me da la espalda —Si yo hubiera estado aquí para ayudarle en lo que fuera que... —Neji hace una pausa, y su voz, quebrada y llena de dolor, se pierde en un hilo. Entonces no puedo contenerme, y como él me levanto de un salto, abrazándome a su espalda como si fuera un salvavidas. Como si yo lo fuera para él, negándome a dejarlo hundirse aún en contra de su voluntad.

—Debes dejar de culparte por esto —susurro —Y quisiera poder ayudarte, pero lo cierto es que no sé qué decirte. Yo tampoco estuve ahí para ella... —admito por primera vez, incluso para mí misma, y entonces hundo el rostro en la fuerte espalda de Neji, sintiendo las lágrimas picándome en los ojos —, tú estabas lejos, pero yo... lo siento. Lo siento tanto —el llanto al fin me gana, y mi agarre se afloja, igual que mis rodillas. Sé que hubiera caído de no ser por los reflejos de Neji, que se dio la vuelta en un segundo y me sujeto contra su pecho.

Es extraño, pero ahora él es mi salvavidas e impide que me ahogue en un inmenso mar de dolor y tristeza. Entonces lloro con fuerza, quebrándome como el día que desperté en el hospital, dejando salir todo el dolor y la culpa por haberme encerrado en mí misma y no haber sido la amiga que Hinata necesitaba, por no haber notado que algo andaba mal con ella, por no haber podido ayudarla.

Y Neji solo me abraza, dejándome llorar en su pecho como un bebé herido, abrazándome con más fuerza para no dejarme caer. Y eso es todo lo que necesito.

—Lo siento —sollozo cuando por fin empiezo a calmarme. Y aunque no quisiera salir de este lugar donde me siento tan segura, me obligo a dar un paso atrás y limpiarme el rostro, todavía más avergonzada que antes. Pero cuando intento bajar la mirada siento la mano de Neji sujetando mi barbilla con suavidad para hacer que lo mire. Sus ojos son los mismos que he visto tantas veces antes, pero ahora me pierdo en ellos y en toda la calma que me transmiten. Y aunque no dice nada no vuelvo a sentirme incómoda, sino todo lo contrario.

—Lo lamento si alguna vez te llamé superficial y tonta —dice entonces, sorprendiéndome tanto que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

—Nunca me llamaste así —digo, limpiándome los ojos otra vez cuando él suelta mi barbilla.

—No en tu cara —admite Neji, y aunque lo hace con total seriedad y honestidad no puedo evitar sonreír como si estuviera bromeando.

—Está bien. Supongo que había algo de verdad en tus palabras —me encojo de hombros, terminando de secarme las lágrimas con otra sonrisa, todavía sintiendo la presencia de Neji frente a mí, tan cerca que puedo sentir al cálido aire que escapa de su nariz y golpetea suavemente mi coronilla.

—Has cambiado —dice entonces —. Quiero decir, no como algo malo, sino que... de alguna forma me gustas más ahora que antes —mis ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando lo miro a los ojos una vez más, aunque ahora es él quien me evita, pasándose una mano por su corto cabello castaño con nerviosismo —. Siempre creí que eras una mala influencia para mi prima, y ahora... henos aquí

—Henos aquí —sonrío con nostalgia —Si te hace sentir mejor, siempre intentaba convencer a Hinata de que no debía hacerte caso solo por ser mayor. De hecho, siempre dije que eras muy pedante y aburrido. Pero Hinata decía que no eras tan pedante.

Neji sonríe. Nunca lo había visto sonreír, mucho menos a mí.

—Gracias —dice, mirándome de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberla querido tanto —responde, y de inmediato sé que de refiere a Hinata, y las lágrimas vuelven a picarme en los ojos. Sin embargo, allí está el abrazo protector de Neji para contenerlas.

oOo

—¿Ya empacaste todo?

—Casi —suspiro mientras me siento sobre mi maleta para intentar cerrarla. Y no es que esté llena porque quiera llevarme toda la ropa posible como años anteriores, sino porque la casa de mi familia está muy cerca de las montañas, y siempre hace un frío infernal allí, así que este año solo quiero llevarme todas las mantas más abrigadas que tenga en la casa. Así que estoy peleando con el cierre cuando mamá me suelta la pregunta del millón:

—¿Y ya invitaste a Sasuke? —dice, y me sorprendo de tal forma que resbalo de mi maleta y caigo al suelo sobre mi trasero. No he sabido nada de Sasuke desde hace mi vergonzosa llamada hace dos días; es decir, Sakura me habló de él y todos los demás ayer que la vi, pero no he vuelto a llamarlo, ni él me devolvió la llamada como dijo, aunque no es como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

—Lo llamé el otro día, pero no podía hablar... Y luego no supe nada de él. Supongo que ha estado ocupado —respondo mientras me levanto, frotándome el trasero para que pase más rápido el dolor del golpe, aunque no funciona mucho.

—Oh... ¿y por qué no lo llamas ahora? —dice mamá, con esa energía que yo solía tener en mis días más intensos —Podemos pasar por él de camino. Nos queda de paso. Llámalo.

—Ah...claro —respondo, porque sé que si no lo hago ella lo hará, y yo me voy a sentir muy avergonzada. Así que busco en mis jeans y tomo mi teléfono; busco el número de Sasuke y estoy a punto de llamar, pero dudo. Es extraño, pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo, así que dejo mi celular sobre mi cama y pongo mis manos en las rodillas, pensando en qué hacer y qué decirle. Pero entonces tengo una idea, aunque esta me aterra más que la primera.

 _Vamos, no seas tonta_ , me digo entonces, y sin dilatarlo más vuelvo a agarrar mi teléfono y marco sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo.

 _Tal vez él ni siquiera atienda_ , pienso para darme el valor de no colgar, y ni siquiera termino de pensarlo cuando atienden antes del segundo timbreo.

— _¿Diga?_ —mis mejillas se enrojecen cuando una voz masculina me habla desde el otro lado de la línea. De verdad no esperaba que me atendiera tan rápido. Quizá debería quitarme esta manía de llamar gente y esperar que no me atiendan.

—Hola, em... soy Ino. Yamanaka Ino —balbuceo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad.

— _Lo sé_ —responde él, y yo me doy otro golpe, mental esta vez; claro que lo sabe, yo misma le di mi número. ¡Tonta, tonta Ino!

—Emm... —carraspeo —Escuché que tu familia se fue de viaje por las fiestas, y que te quedaste en la ciudad, solo, así que pensé... creí que... No lo sé, tal vez sería una buena idea... —tomo aire profundamente —¿Quieres ir a la casa de campo de mis padres a pasar el año nuevo con nosotros? —Suelto, casi ahogándome con mi propia saliva por lo rápido que hablé. Y en los segundos que él tarda en procesar mi invitación empiezo a figurarme el inevitablemente rechazo; no obstante, del otro lado, escucho que Neji ríe por la nariz, y casi puedo imaginarme el gesto divertido en su mirada.

—Me encantaría.


	10. Año nuevo, heridas viejas

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 ***Éste fic está inspirado en la novela "Break My Heart 1000 Times", de Daniel Walters, y también en la película de la novela, que se llama igual que el fic.**

 **Notas de la autora : ¡Holis! Sé que pasó mucho tiempo, pero cuando me decidí a publicar mi fic realmente no tenía idea de lo malas que pueden ser las rachas se sequía de inspiración :3 Perdonen por tardar tanto, pero qué puedo decir, es la vida. Y aviso de antemano que tal vez haya algunos errores en el capítulo, ya que lo terminé lo más rápido posible para poder actualizar, pero voy a arreglarlos en cuanto tenga tiempo, que es todos los días mientras siga la cuarentena en mi país :v**

 **Y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron y dejaron sus reviews, sobre todo a RocioFri, que es una de las fickers que más me inspira, y a Juvia, una lectora realmente fiel ❤**

 **¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!**

 **Lady S.**

 **•°•°•°•°•**

* * *

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **Capítulo diez**

 **•°•**

 **Año nuevo, heridas viejas**

 **•°•**

 **•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 **E** l estallido de una rama quebrándose dentro del fuego me sobresalta, haciéndome levantar la mirada de mi libro y observar a mi alrededor por instinto. Y por un momento, tengo la sensación de que todo es perfecto; el sonido de la madera crujiendo entre las llamas, la chimenea calentando la habitación, la nieve cayendo afuera...cosas pequeñas que juntas me hacen sentir tan en paz como hace mucho no me sentía; como antes del accidente, aunque Sai ya no esté conmigo. Creo que es la primera vez que siento reconfortante algún lugar donde él no está.

Neji también tiene un libro entre sus manos, sentado frente a mí con la vista fija en las páginas de su novela de Stephen King; papá y mamá fueron de compras antes de que la tormenta nos azote y los coches no puedan salir, sin embargo es agradable ver que tienen la suficiente confianza como para dejarme sola otra vez; o bueno, al menos acompañada por alguien que no sea uno de ellos. Amo a mis padres y sé que se preocupan, pero ya tengo dieciocho años, necesito un poco de espacio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Eh? —doy un salto sobre el sofá, asustada por esa interrupción. Neji, en cambio, ni levanta la mirada de su libro; por el contrario, pasa la página mientras dice:

—¿Por qué estás mirándome?

—Yo no estoy... —intento mentir, pero al final me río —Lo siento, sé que yo te invité, pero todo esto es tan irreal. Es decir, si la Ino de doce años te viera aquí...

—Es precisamente porque ya no eres esa Ino que acepté venir —dice él.

—¡Oye! —me quejo. No sé qué tan en broma lo dice, pero aún así prefiero tomármelo con gracia —¿Tan mal estaba?

—No mal —Neji se encoge de hombros, levantando la vista por un segundo —Siempre fuiste muy linda, pero también chillona y vanidosa.

—¿Por eso no aceptaste salir conmigo? —pregunto entonces, aprovechándome de su sinceridad. Neji parpadea un par de veces y después suspira, mojándose los labios antes de seguir hablando.

—En parte. Tal vez hubiera aceptado si no hubieras apostado con Haruno que lo haría.

Mi cara se enciende con vergüenza. ¡No puedo creer que lo supiera! Quisiera desaparecer ahora mismo, aunque Neji no parece darle nada de importancia, solamente se levanta de un salto y pone mas maderos en la chimenea, contando los que quedan, que no son muchos.

—Bueno, creo que debería cortar un poco más de leña —dice, dejando su libro sobre la mesa del centro —¿Vienes?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Hace demasiado frío —miento, porque no me molesta el frío, sino la vergüenza que todavía siento y que no me deja respirar.

—Regreso enseguida —lo escucho decir mientras se pone el abrigo y abre la puerta, dejando entrar una ráfaga helada que me hace tiritar por un segundo.

Yo regreso la vista a mi libro, pero la regreso a la ventana en cuanto empiezo a escuchar el sonido del hacha partiendo la madera, quedándome fascinada con la imagen masculina de Neji Hyūga cortando troncos de leña, concentrándome en la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos se contraen por el esfuerzo cada vez que el hacha sube y baja. Sai nunca fue muy bueno para las tareas de la casa; papá se reía de él cuando sus brazos cedían al peso del hacha, o cada vez que resbalaba en la nieve; era muy inteligente, pero bastante torpe para algunas cosas. Creo que es eso lo que más extraño; yo lo amaba incluso con sus imperfecciones. Es una lástima que no haya tenido tiempo de decírselo.

Entonces empiezo a sentir las lágrimas picando en mis ojos, pero no tengo tiempo de dejar que la tristeza me lleve con ella, porque casi enseguida el sonido de mi teléfono me distrae, así que lo saco de mi bolsillo y observo la pantalla, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver la foto en ella. Es una videollamada; de Sasuke. Y, sorprendida, deslizó mi dedo por la pantalla, y después de unos segundos en los que tarda la conexión, la imagen de mi desaliñado compañero aparece al otro lado, mirándome con sorpresa.

—Hola —digo de inmediato, limpiándome el rostro disimuladamente. Sasuke abre todavía más los ojos, como si no se hubiera esperado a que atendiera, y me observa fijamente por un momento; tengo la sensación de que está pensando en qué decir.

—Hola —murmura al fin, visiblemente incómodo. Después baja la mirada y se queda callado; parece que susurrar esa única palabra hubiera sido horriblemente agotador para él. Yo sonrío, intentando que se sienta más cómodo.

—¿Todo en orden? —digo, y a pesar de que mi pregunta parece asustarlo por un segundo, Sasuke vuelve a mirarme a través de la cámara, y de nuevo baja la mirada.

—Sí, yo... —se aclara la garganta y frunce el ceño, como si estuviera luchando por parecer tan indiferente y casual como siempre —Pasé por tu casa y no había nadie.

—Es porque estamos en la casa de campo, en las montañas; cerca del lago —respondo. Sasuke asiente lentamente.

—Ah —masculla, y otra vez se queda en silencio, momento que aprovecho para observarlo mejor, dándome cuenta de que las ojeras bajo sus ojos se ven más pronunciadas de lo usual, así como ese rictus imperturbable en su rostro pálido y cansado. Luce como si no hubiera dormido en días, o tal vez años.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto al fin. Sasuke duda, y tarda un buen par de segundos en volver a hablarme:

—Hoy es el Año Nuevo.

—Lo sé —respondo; Sasuke duda otra vez, frotándose el mentón con nerviosismo. Nunca lo he visto hacer eso antes, así que no puedo evitar preocuparme todavía más por lo extraño que se ve.

—No me gusta esta época —dice al fin, haciendo que toda mi atención se centre en esas palabras.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto suavemente. Si algo he aprendido de Sasuke es que no obtendrás nada presionando; él es como una ostra, y cuanta más presión apliques, más se encerrará en sí mismo. Y así consigo que me mire nuevamente, pero justo cuando parece que va a decir algo escucho la puerta abriéndose otra vez, y esa brisa helada congelándome la espina en un santiamén.

—Ino, tus padres están aquí. Deberíamos ayudar con las compras —escucho a mis espaldas, y por la pantalla veo a Neji parándose detrás mío y observando mi teléfono mientras enarca una ceja con sorpresa —¿Uchiha Sasuke? Hola —dice, sin perder los modales; después sonríe tenuemente. Sasuke solo lo mira, perplejo, y no tiene tiempo de decir nada, porque enseguida se escucha el alboroto de mis padres entrando a la casa con las compras.

—¡Ino-chan, Neji-kun, ya estamos en casa! —saluda mamá, y me distraigo por solo un segundo, pero cuando vuelvo la mirada a la pantalla me doy cuenta de que la conexión se ha cortado, y la imagen de Sasuke desapareció por completo.

 **•°•°•°•**

Sasuke no vuelve a llamar, y aunque quiero llamarlo yo no lo hago. No sé por qué siento como si algo fuese mal, pero decido darle su espacio para que él mismo decida contarme; y si no lo hace, mañana le pediré a Neji que me lleve a la ciudad para verlo, aunque no sé si eso se pueda. Las noticias anuncian una fuerte tormenta para la madrugada, y se espera que mañana se cierren muchos caminos por la nevada, pero decido que podré solucionarlo.

En la noche dicen que podrían suspender los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo por el temporal, pero no tengo tiempo de escuchar la noticia completa porque le ayudo a mamá a sacar la carne del horno mientras papá y Neji juegan ajedrez en la sala, aunque lo dejan para ayudar a poner los lugares en la mesa. Y me concentro solo en este momento, compartiendo con mi familia y nuestro invitado, ayudando a decorar las galletas navideñas para el postre mientras mamá me observa y me sonríe. Entonces me siento culpable al pensar que no la he visto sonreír así desde el accidente.

Ojalá todos los días fueran así, pienso por un momento mientras veo a mis padres reír y jugar en la cocina, y recuerdo que antes del accidente todos nuestros días solían ser así, y eso hace que una punzada de culpa me vuelva a invadir. Sé que nada de lo que pasó es mi culpa, pero el que lo sepa no hace que lo sienta menos. Ojalá el accidente no se hubiera llevado las risas de mis padres también, pienso ahora, pero ellos no me permiten volver a caer en la tristeza. De algún lado empieza a sonar música navideña, y papá aparece con una gorra de Santa Claus y una nariz roja, invitándome a bailar con él. Yo me río y acepto su propuesta mientras mamá saca a bailar a Neji, quien, para mi sorpresa, acepta con gran caballerosidad. Y ahora todos reímos, celebramos y bailamos, incluso el serio Neji se ve feliz, tanto que me hace feliz también. Y cuando papá cambia de parejas bailar con él se siente tan natural como si lo hubiéramos hecho toda la vida. Neji toma mi mano, me hace girar y yo lo hago girar a él; nos divertimos como dos niños que no saben bailar (porque lo cierto es que los dos lo hacemos bastante mal), igual que mis padres, hasta la canción termina y mamá anuncia que la carne asada se enfriará si no comemos pronto.

Ella y Neji llevan la comida a la mesa, papá termina de llevar las copas y yo me quedo atrás para terminar con las galletas cuando mi celular suena, y aunque no quiero atender para no interrumpir la cena cambio de opinión apenas veo que es una llamada de Sasuke.

—¿Hola? ¿Sasuke? —digo de inmediato, atravesando la sala para ir al vestíbulo y tener algo más de silencio y privacidad.

Del otro lado hay un carraspeo

— _No_ —escucho que gruñen, y de inmediato me doy cuenta de que esa no es la voz de Sasuke — _Es Sasori._

—¿Sasori? —pregunto, confundida —¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Sasuke? ¿Pasó algo?

— _No... Es decir, ¿Sasuke no está contigo?_ —pregunta, en tono neutro, pero aun así, por alguna razón, mi corazón se acelera con miedo.

—No —respondo, empezando a temblar con anticipación. Sasori entonces carraspea una maldición, preocupándome —¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? ¿Está bien?

— _Me temo que no lo sé_ —dice él — _Se fue en la tarde y dejó su teléfono_ —suspira y hace una pausa mientras sus palabras retumban en mi mente — _Eres la única amiga de Sasuke que conozco, y tu número fue el último al que llamó, así que yo... esperaba que estuviera contigo._

—No... —respondo, casi hiperventilando —No he visto a Sasuke en todo el día. ¿Por qué se iría de esa forma?

— _Es esta fecha; Sasuke siempre suele desaparecer en este día, pero están anunciando una gran tormenta, y temo que él... temo que quede atrapado en el temporal_ —dice Sasori, y entonces escucho una bocina; parece que está manejando, porque rápidamente añade — _Tengo que irme. Seguiré buscándolo. Por favor, avisa si sabes algo_ —me pide antes de cortar la llamada, pero yo no reacciono.

¡Sabía que algo iba mal, lo sabía!, y ahora no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudar; estoy como paralizada. Escucho a papá llamarme para la cena, pero no me muevo; estoy tan preocupada que no puedo hacerlo. ¿Dónde puede estar Sasuke? ¿Por qué huiría de su casa en una noche así? Sasori mencionó algo de la fecha, pero no puedo asociarlo. Lo único que me importa es saber que él está bien, y que lograron encontrarlo.

Y entonces tengo una idea, así que tomo mi celular y llamo al teléfono de Sasuke, pero nadie atiende. Llamo otra vez, y de nuevo no puedo comunicarme, así que empiezo a desesperarme, sin saber qué más puedo hacer mientras por la ventana veo que empezó a nevar de nuevo, así que ni siquiera lo pienso. ignorando los llamados de mis padres, voy directamente al armario y busco mis botas y mi abrigo. Siento que todos me miran cuando paso junto a la mesa ya lista para comenzar la cena, pero no me paro a pensar en ellos.

—Ino, cariño, ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas con esta tormenta? —pregunta mamá, dejando de servir la carne.

—Tengo que volver a la ciudad. Tengo que ir a buscarlo —digo, sin prestar atención más que a abrocharme el abrigo correctamente.

—¿Qué? ¡¿A quién?! —pregunta papá, y tampoco lo miro cuando respondo:

—Sasuke. Desapareció de su casa —murmuro sin dar más explicaciones, terminando de ponerme la bufanda y un gorro de lana.

—¡¿Qué?! —mis padres se alarman; Neji levanta las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta, sereno, haciéndome enojar, no con él, sino con toda la situación.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero debo ir a buscarlo! —grito, girándome para mirarlos a todos. ¡¿Por qué no solo pueden dejar de hacer preguntas y hacen algo?!, pienso, pero no digo nada. Papá abre los ojos con sobresalto, como si de pronto comprendiera la situación, pero no dice nada. Mamá, en cambio, se horroriza al verme abrigada y unir cabos.

—Hija, no puedes salir con esta tormenta —me dice, impacientándome todavía más. Pero no la escucho, solo camino hacia la puerta, abriendo la de un tirón, pero ella corre para volver a cerrarla, sin dejarme salir.

—¡Sasuke me necesita, mamá! —Le digo, ofuscada. No tengo tiempo ni la cabeza para negociar con ella ahora.

—Yo te llevo —nos interrumpe Neji, levantándose de la mesa y apoyándome con mi madre. Y ahora ella nos mira a los dos como si estuviéramos locos.

—¡No! ¡Ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte con este clima! —añade papá, parándose junto a la puerta también y desesperándome todavía más.

—¡No hay tiempo, papá!

—Ustedes no irán a ningin lado sin nosotros. Tu padre y yo ayudaremos —dice mamá entonces, apresurándose a tomar su abrigo, y pasándole el suyo a papá, que no protesta, sorprendiéndome con ese cambio de actitud, que él apoya totalmente.

—Ustedes pueden ir en el coche de Neji, nosotros iremos en el nuestro —dice, poniéndose la bufanda alrededor del cuello, como mamá.

—Podemos ir a la escuela —dice ella mientras tanto —. Podría estar ahí. O en la casa de algunos de sus amigos.

—Sería mejor dividirnos —dice Neji, terminando de abrigarse también —Ustedes vayan a la escuela. Nosotros iremos al centro de la ciudad. Si nos damos prisa, podremos encontrarlo antes de que caiga la tormenta —ordena, y nadie más protesta.

Como lo dijimos, mis padres se van en nuestra camioneta, y yo voy con Neji en la suya; ambos coches van juntos hasta que salimos de la zona montañosa y podemos acelerar un poco más, aunque con mucha cautela por la nieve que sigue cayendo.

Neji maneja con cuidado; no estamos muy lejos de la ciudad, así que los coches se separan, y el nuestro se dirige al norte mientras le escribo a Sasori para decirle que mis padres y yo nos unimos a la búsqueda, y algunos lugares donde se me ocurre que Sasuke puede estar. Ni siquiera pasa por mi mente avisarle a nuestros amigos, tal vez porque estoy demasiado nerviosa para pensar en ellos.

—¿Dónde quieres empezar? —la apacible voz de Neji me saca de mis pensamientos, sobresaltándome ligeramente.

—Podemos ir al parque —propongo lo primero que se me ocurre, pero entonces se me ocurre algo mejor —¡No! ¡El templo Sengakūji! —exclamo, exaltada —¡Es su lugar favorito en la ciudad! ¡Sasuke debe estar ahí! —respondo, tan segura de que él debe estar allí que mi preocupación se transforma en una ansiedad atroz. Es difícil llegar hasta el templo con tanta nieve acumulada en tan poco tiempo, pero aun así recorremos casi media ciudad en tiempo récord. Nejo conduce hasta Sengakūji, y apenas frena abro la puerta y salgo del coche.

Como lo esperaba, el templo está casi todo cubierto de nieve, y está cerrado. Golpeo las puertas pero nadie responde; busco al cuidador, pero hay un cartel que dice que se fue de la ciudad por el temporal y el año nuevo.

—No hay nadie —dice Neji, leyendo el cartel atrás mío, pero no me quedo de brazos cruzados —¡Ino, espera! —lo escucho decir, pero no me detengo. Voy hasta la barda que prohíbe el acceso a los visitantes, y sin pensarlo la salto, pero esta vez la nieve suaviza mi caída. Entonces corro hacia los monumentos de las tumbas de los samuráis, chocando contra todos los remanentes que caminan por allí y se deshacen en un instante.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamo, corriendo entre las nubes de humo formadas por los rems que choqué, manteniendo la esperanza de poder encontrarlo en este lugar, pero no hay nada. Sasuke no está por ninguna parte —¡Sasuke! —lo llamo una vez más, casi sin poder ver nada entre tanta gente yendo y viniendo. Me muevo tan rápido como puedo entre la nieve y reviso también tras los monumentos de piedra, pero tampoco hay nada allí.

—Él no está aquí —dice la voz de Neji entonces, llegando tras de mí —Ino, no hay nada aquí —me dice, caminando a través de dos hombres de atuendo tradicional que desaparecen sin que siquiera los note. Después su teléfono suena, y él se da la vuelta mientras me paro sobre unas bancas de piedra para poder tener una mejor vista, pero lo cierto es que no hay nada. Sasuke no está por ninguna parte —Era tu padre —dice Neji entonces, llamando mi atención otra vez —Lo siento, pero tampoco estaba en la escuela, pero lograron comunicarse con la familia de Sasuke, e irán todos a la estación de...

—¿Qué dijste? —mi lengua se mueve más rápido que mi cerebro, y Neji parpadea, sin entender mi pregunta.

—Que tus padres y la familia de Sasuke irán a la estación de policía a hacer un reporte. Tu madre quiere que...

—Su familia... —susurro, esperanzada ante una nueva idea del posible paradero de Sasuke —¡La familia de Sasuke! ¡Ya sé dónde está! —digo, y sin esperar un segundo corro de regreso al auto, y Neji otra vez tiene que correr tras de mí, aunque sin despeinarse ni un poco pese a que sus mejillas, como las mías, se ponen rojas por el frío.

—Bien. ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta, encendiendo el motor y poniendo el coche en reversa para irnos.

—El viejo distrito Uchiha —respondo sin pensar. Él termina de alinear su coche en la calle y me mira.

—¿Qué?

—¡Solo sigue hacia el norte de la ciudad! —respondo, histérica, y Neji ya no hace preguntas. Pero aunque me siento mal por hablarle así no puedo disculparme, porque es mayor mi preocupación por Sasuke, sobre todo porque la nieve cae cada vez con más fuerza.

El resto del camino lo hacemos en un silencio solo interrumpido por la voz del locutor de la radio con las últimas noticias sobre el clima. Nos lleva cerca de veinte minutos más llegar a los límites del antiguo distrito Uchiha, y Neji se ve muy desconfiado cuando le digo que debemos detenernos, pero no puedo culparlo. Este lugar se ve mucho más sombrío de noche y con toda esa nieve acumulada a su alrededor. El invierno lo hace ver como una enorme y aterradora ciudad embrujada, aún más triste y abandonada que antes, pero no le hago caso a la sensación de temor que me produce. Me bajo del coche y Neji de nuevo me sigue a través de las pesadas y viejas puertas de la entrada, aunque a él le cuesta más pasar a través de la abertura por su talla y altura.

—¡Sasuke! —grito apenas estoy del otro lado, y mi voz hace un terrorífico y vacío eco a lo lejos.

—¡Sasuke! —llama Neji, y se produce el mismo efecto, pero no hay respuesta, y no podemos ver nada por la oscuridad completa, así que saco la linterna de mi teléfono, pero aun así no es suficiente para ver algo más allá de mi propia nariz —Espera aquí. Tengo una linterna en el auto —dice, regresando sobre sus pasos, pero no me quedo a esperarlo. Conozco el camino aunque solamente estuve aquí una vez, pero recuerdo cómo llegar hasta la casa principal, así que corro en línea recta, chocando con algunos montículos de nieve y raíces que no consigo ver a la carrera, pero levantándome de inmediato para seguir avanzando.

Es un sentimiento extraño, que me empuja hacia ese lugar, algo que no puedo explicar, igual que lo que sentí cuando hablé con Sasuke esta mañana. Y de pronto, choco de frente contra la oscura y espeluznante mansión Uchiha, haciendo que me detenga por un segundo, pero enseguida sigo avanzando y me adentro en la espesa y helada oscuridad de la vieja construcción. El viento helado silba desde todos lados en mis oídos como en una película de terror, las maderas húmedas y podridas crujen horriblemente bajo mis pies, y amenazan con romperse en cualquier momento, pero no soy capaz de andar con cuidado ni sentir miedo por mí propia seguridad. Lo único que me importa ahora es él.

—¡Sasuke! —grito mientras entro al salón, completamente desesperada y aterrada. Y no tardo nada en verlos de nuevo, igual que aquel día, todas esas personas comiendo, bailando y charlando animadamente, como si realmente estuvieran allí, con vida. Mi teléfono resbala de mis manos entonces, y por el golpe la linterna se apaga, y me sobresalto, con el corazón latiéndome como loco hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y noto que hay algo de luz de luna que se filtra a través de los hoyos de la madera en las paredes y los techos.

Y sigo moviéndome, pero no tengo que avanzar demasiado hasta que lo encuentro, tirado en el suelo, con las rodillas al pecho, igual que un niño asustado. ¡Es Sasuke, está aquí, y está bien! Y aunque me alegra mucho verlo, no corro hacia él, solo me acerco muy cautelosamente hasta estar a su lado; y sé que Sasuke sabe de mi presencia, pero no lo demuestra hasta que me dejo caer sobre el piso también. Entonces me mira fijamente por un segundo, y luego sus ojos oscuros se pierden en la fiesta silenciosa con nostalgia.

—Era Año Nuevo —dice de repente, sorprendiéndome —Mis padres siempre organizaban una fiesta en año nuevo, y nunca me dejaban asistir, pero esa noche me escabullí de mi cama y bajé —susurra; noto que tiembla, así que enseguida me quito mi abrigo para cubrirlo con él e intentar calentarlo —Yo estaba justo aquí —dice, y de reojo noto el horrible espectáculo de personas vomitando y cayendo al suelo, envenenadas, otra vez —Y los vi.

—Sasuke... —murmuro con pesar, pues la tensión es tal que puedo sentir su dolor como si fuera mío.

—Me había escondido bajo la mesa —siguió él, levantándose y dejando caer mi abrigo en el proceso —Quería ver los fuegos artificiales. No entendía porqué de pronto todos parecían tan enfermos... —susurra.

—Sasuke, tenemos que...

—También debí morir esa noche —dice entonces, apretando los puños con rabia —Fui el único que no comió ni bebió nada de la fiesta. Él me lo prohibió.

—¿Él?

—Itachi, mi hermano —responde, y lo veo tambalearse, temblando otra vez a causa del frío, y cuando me arrastro para recuperar mi teléfono y encender la linterna otra vez, me doy cuenta, con horror, de que sus labios están morados, así como sus manos y rostro.

—Tenemos que irnos —suplico, pero él se resiste a pesar de que tiembla de pies a cabeza, y cuando toco su mano me doy cuenta de que está tan frío como un muerto —Sasuke, ¡por favor! —le ruego, y él intenta alejarse, pero no tiene fuerzas, así que solo se le doblan las rodillas y cae en mis brazos, que lo sostienen por reflejo.

—¡Ino! —escucho entonces, con mis propias rodillas a punto de ceder al peso de Sasuke.

—¡Aquí! ¡Lo encontré! —gritó, y veo la luz de la linterna de Neji acercándose. Él me encuentra enseguida, y como yo hice se quita la chaqueta y envuelve a Sasuke, que está tan débil que no puede protestar.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —ordena, y como puedo lo ayudo a llevarlo por los brazos fuerza de la casa y del distrito, metiéndolo a la calefacción del coche tan rápido como podemos.

Aunque intenta negarse a que lo llevemos con un doctor, Neji no oye excusas y maneja tan rápido como puede mientras se comunica de nuevo con mi papá para avisarles a qué hospital estamos yendo. Sasuke tiembla todo el camino, por lo que Neji me ordena que lo abrace y que abrigue su cuello para mantenerlo caliente con mi propio calor corporal, y lo hago sin pensar aunque siento todos sus músculos tensarse, porque Neji parece saber muy bien lo que hace. De repente me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, no sé si de tristeza, felicidad o enojo por casi haberlo perdido, pero solo me concentro en Sasuke y en darle calor hasta que el coche se para en la entrada de urgencias y varios médicos y enfermeras salen a buscarlo con una camilla, como si ya supieran que veníamos. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estamos en el hospital donde trabaja papá, y aunque sigo preocupada, me tranquiliza pensar que los doctores harán todo lo necesario para que Sasuke se recupere.

Sasori y su abuela no tardan en llegar junto a mis padres, que corren directamente a abrazarme mientras la familia de Sasuke pregunta por él a unas enfermeras que nos indican que solo tenemos que esperar. La abuela Chiyo entonces se gira hacia Neji y hacia mí y nos da las gracias, abrazándome y apretando la mano de Neji con afecto mientras Sasori nos agradece a su manera, a la distancia y con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Papá entonces entra en la sala de atención médica con su permiso de empleado del hospital, y casi media hora después sale otra vez, anunciándonos que aunque sufrió de una leve hipotermia de fase dos, con un poco de atenciones, bebidas calientes y reposo estará como nuevo. Incluso está consciente, por lo que su familia puede pasar a verlo. Entonces la señora Chiyo y su nieto entran juntos, y yo me quedo en la sala de espera con mi familia y Neji, que me hacen compañía.

—Al menos será un inicio de año interesante. No todos los días tienes tiempo de usar algo de lo que te enseñan en el entrenamiento de supervivencia en la vida real —escucho bromear a Neji, haciéndome reír con honestidad por primera vez en horas. Entonces lo miro, diciéndole lo agradecida que me siento con solo una mirada que él parece entender a la perfección. Su semblante luce casi brillante, como se debe sentir al saber que acabas de ayudar a salvar una vida; pero de repente su mirada cae con tristeza, y sé al instante que debe estar pensando en Hinata, porque, aunque hoy haya podido salvar a Sasuke, el no haber podido hacer lo mismo por ella debe pesarle más que nunca. Pero no dejo que la tristeza se lo lleve, así que lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo y me quedo a su lado, no solo para que vea lo agradecida que estoy, sino para que sepa también que no está solo.

—Quizá debamos regresar a casa —dice mamá entonces, abrazando a papá de lado —No hemos comido nada, y me preocupa que ustedes dos tengan el estómago vacío después de todo lo que pasó —añade, y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que mi estómago hace rato ruge por comida, pero no quiero irme. Necesito quedarme.

—Quizá podamos comer algo en la cafetería —dice papá, mirando su reloj —Apenas son las diez, y debe seguir abierta por las fiestas.

—Comería cualquier cosa que tengan —dice Neji, manteniéndome junto a él con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y agradezco en silencio que me permitan quedarme, pero sobre todo que se queden conmigo.

Entonces la puerta de la sala de urgencias se abre, y la abuela Chiyo sale con Sasori, y caminan directamente hasta nosotros.

—Sasuke quiere verte —murmura el chico pelirrojo, hablándome a mí, pero sin mirarme a la cara. Yo me suelto del brazo de Neji, un poco confundida.

—Quizá nos permitan invitarles la cena después de haber arruinado su comida de Año Nuevo —dice la abuela Chiyo mientras su nieto me guía hacia la cama de Sasuke.

Él está sentado sobre el colchón, cubierto por una gruesa capa de mantas hasta la cintura; la calefacción está al tope, así que solo tiene puesta una bata de hospital. Toda su ropa fue removida, incluso sus muñequeras, por eso lleva los brazos descubiertos, haciendo que sea imposible no distinguir las cicatrices que surcan sus muñecas. Son dos líneas finas, ya cicatrizadas, una a cada lado que van desde el inicio de las venas hacia arriba y que me hacen contener la respiración, porque conozco ese tipo de heridas; las he visto muchas veces en el hospital, e incluso analicé muchas veces hacerme las mismas. Y algo en mi reacción parece haber revelado mi presencia, porque Sasuke se gira para verme, observándome fijamente durante varios segundos antes de esconder sus brazos bajo las mantas y regresar la vista hacia la ventana, como si se sintiera avergonzado. Después se queda callado por lo que parece ser una eternidad mientras yo no me atrevo a acercarme más, hasta que, finalmente y todavía con la mirada puesta en la nieve que congela el cristal, él rompe el silencio.

—No veo a los remanentes porque haya estado ahí el día que asesinaron a mi familia —dice, sobresaltándome con el tono áspero de su voz. Y como si hubiera recibido algún tipo de autorización avanzo hacia él, sentándome a los pies de su cama, cerca, pero lo suficientemente alejada para no invadir su espacio; Sasuke espera a que lo haga para mirarme y continuar, hablando como si cada palabra doliera enormemente —Los veo porque también estuve del otro lado —murmura, sacando los brazos de debajo de las mantas y contemplando las cicatrices de sus muñecas por un momento, haciendo que yo haga lo mismo.

—Trataste de suicidarte —digo en un suspiro, sin poder contenerme. Sasuke posa sus ojos fijos sobre mí al escucharme, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

—No lo intenté; estuve muerto, clínicamente muerto por más de veinte minutos —dice, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana otra vez; y lo escucho suspirar de forma que parece que intenta darse valor a sí mismo, como si necesitara sacar algo que lleva dentro desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que significa mucho para él, así que no digo nada, y solo lo dejo continuar a su ritmo —Fue en el mismo lugar donde me encontraste —sigue, sin dejar de mirar la nieve acumulada en la ventana —Tenía once. Casi doce.

Parpadeo, porque recuerdo que poco antes de su cumpleaños número doce desapareció por completo, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra; no regresó a la escuela, ni nadie volvió a saber de él en casi tres años, ni siquiera Sakura y Naruto. Los profesores nos dijeron que había tenido que mudarse al campo porque tenía un pariente enfermo, y cuando finalmente regresó durante el primer año de preparatoria nunca le dijo a nadie dónde había estado por tanto tiempo, por lo que la gente solo asumió. Algunos decían que se había ido a América con su tío, otros que se había ido a recorrer el mundo con su hermano mayor, o que había dejado la escuela para convertirse en una estrella de cine o de rock; ahora sé que nada de eso es cierto. Cualquier cosa que Sasuke haya pasado en esos años no se debe asemejar a nada de lo que las locas mentes de unas adolescentes pueden imaginarse.

—¿Y cómo...? —se me escapa decir, pero no puedo terminar mi pregunta, porque tengo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en lo terrible que ha sido su vida aún siendo solo un niño. El dolor de Sasuke se siente casi como si fuera propio, o peor, porque aunque quisiera sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para aliviarlo, y eso solo lo empeora.

—Luego del asesinato de mis padres, mi tutor intentó que mi vida fuera lo más normal posible con terapeutas y psiquiatras, y estuve bien por un par de años, hasta que la presión fue demasiada —dice él, apretando los dientes un momento —Yo solo... —masculla, y las palabras parecen atorársele en la garganta —Solo quería dejar de sentir esa maldita culpa... Entonces, un día me escapé de la escuela, fui a mi vieja casa, tomé un trozo de vidrio y... —Sasuke se mira las muñecas otra vez, y no necesita decir nada más para que lo entienda. Después hay otra pausa larga, muy necesaria para que reúna el valor de continuar —Kakashi, mi antiguo tutor, me encontró casi muerto, y mi corazón finalmente se detuvo camino al hospital, hasta que lograron resucitarme —otra pausa, y suspira. Yo procuro mantener la boca cerrada, e incluso respirar lo menos posible —Y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que podía verlos. A los rems, y con un intento de suicidio a cuestas, no fue muy difícil para mi terapeuta asumir que sufría alguna clase de esquizofrenia, por lo que me enviaron a un hospital psiquiátrico sin dudarlo.

—¿Tu terapeuta? ¿Mi padre? —pregunto, sin poder creerlo. Sasuke asiente, y aunque entiendo lo doloroso que habrá sido en su momento, no parece haber odio o rabia en sus ojos.

—Él fue bueno conmigo. Solo que no podía... No había forma de que nadie me creyera, así que solo me dieron medicamentos, y me enviaron con más doctores. Nadie podía entender qué era lo que realmente pasaba conmigo —murmura, y un sentimiento de profunda empatía me invade; que te suceda algo como lo que nos pasa a nosotros y que no exista nadie es lo peor que podría pasarte; por eso jamás le dije a nadie las cosas que veía, o hubiera terminado encerrada en algún lugar como Sasuke, aunque no es lo mismo.

Mi accidente sucedió cuando casi era una adulta, y aun así fue extremadamente difícil sobrellevarlo; lo de Sasuke pasó cuando él era apenas era un niño. ¿Cómo podría un chico de doce años lidiar con todo esto? Esas cosas no deben pasarle a un niño tan pequeño. No deberían, pienso, y entonces siento las lágrimas calentando mis mejillas, pero las limpio de inmediato.

—Pero no todo fue tan malo —la voz ahora suave y serena de Sasuke me hace volver a mirarlo —Mientras estuve en el hospital conocí a Sasori y la abuela Chiyo —sonríe de lado, de forma casi imperceptible —Habían llevado su espectáculo de marionetas al ala infantil del hospital, y no sé qué fue lo que ella vio en mí, pero fue como si lo hubiera sabido al instante.

—¿Ella también los ve? —pregunto mientras sigo secándome las lágrimas. Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Nunca hablamos de eso, pero cuando llegué al templo... Supe de inmediato que ellos no eran personas normales. Sé que pueden ver cosas que los demás no, pero no creo que sea por las mismas razones que nosotros. Creo que existen personas que nacen con esa habilidad —susurra, torciéndose las manos con nerviosismo, pero liberándolas casi al instante —Ellos me ofrecieron un hogar, y la paz mental que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, así que mi tutor les cedió mi cuidado después de que lo convenciera de que no me llevara a América, donde debía irse por trabajo. Sabía que allá todo sería peor, y creo que él lo sabía también; así que la abuela Chiyo me sacó del hospital, y debido a mi supuesto estado de salud me permitieron hacer todos mis exámenes en casa, hasta que mis médicos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era hora de regresar a tener una rutina tan normal como el resto.

—Fue cuando regresaste a la escuela —asumo. Sasuke asiente con la cabeza.

—Nada cambió en realidad; solo aprendí a meditar, y a cerrar la boca y actuar con normalidad cada vez que veía algún remanente en la calle; hacer como si ellos no existieran, tanto que creo que en algún punto llegué a convencerme de ello —Sasuke suspira, y de repente se ve como si se sintiera tan ligero como el aire —Y entonces, cuando supe lo de tu accidente... Había pasado tanto tiempo negándomelo a mí mismo que nunca creí que tú... Que alguien que era como tú eras pudiera estar pasando por lo mismo.

—¿Por eso nunca fuiste a verme al hospital?

—Entre otras cosas —murmura, mirando las marcas de sus brazos con vergüenza. Entonces entiendo porqué siempre lleva muñequera consigo; supongo que jamás será fácil para él volver a ver esas marcas que inevitablemente le remontarán a un momento tan triste de su vida, pero sobre todo a un acto tan desesperado que en su momento vio como la única salida. Y no dudo que si yo no hubiera tenido a mis padres tendría las mismas cicatrices, pero Sasuke no tuvo a nadie; su vida ya había estado marcada por la tragedia incluso antes de tomar la decisión de acabar con ella.

Y mientras lo veo contemplar las marcas de sus brazos de forma ignominiosa siento que quiero decirle que todo está bien, que no me importan lo que significan esas cicatrices, pero las palabras simplemente no brotan. Sé que Sasuke necesita de mi apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo temo que confunda mi empatía con lástima, un sentimiento que quienes hemos pasado por situaciones tan horribles no podemos tolerar, así que no digo nada, pero me siento más cerca suyo, tratando de demostrarle que estoy aquí y que no iré a ningún lado. Y entonces no puedo evitar dar un saltito de impresión cuando siento el tacto tibio de su mano tomando la mía, pero en vez de retirarla aprieto la de Sasuke con fuerza, buscando sus ojos otra vez con los míos, pero los suyos están de nuevo en un lugar lejano, incluso más de la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Y él no dice, ni yo tampoco, pero nuestras manos unidas lo dicen todo.

 **•°•°•°•**

Tengo que irme cuando una enfermera me dice que Sasuke aún debe descansar, así que me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entender lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera a mis mejores amigos los he besado, pero la enfermera me saca antes de que pueda disculparme por mi extraña reacción.

En la sala de espera busco a mis padres y a Neji, pero solo hay algunas personas que no conozco esperando, así que me encamino hacia la cafetería cuando una pequeña mota de fuego flotando en la oscuridad tras las puertas de urgencias llama mi atención, aunque no es la diminuta luz lo que me hace acercarme, sino la figura del joven que sostiene el pequeño cigarro que se lleva a la boca con cierta frecuencia, haciendo bailar a la motita de fuego.

Sasori está parado en la acera frente a la entrada de ambulancias, fumando tan solitario como se lo ve siempre, contemplando el cielo como si estuviera esperando que suceda algo, aunque solo parece estar contemplando la nada mientras me acerco a él por la espalda, a tiempo para escucharlo estornudar de la forma más cómica que he oído en mi vida, igual que el arrullo de un gatito, así que no puedo evitar reír, delatando mi presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice él, dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido; entonces, de nuevo, estornuda, arrojando el cigarrillo de su mano por accidente por la fuerte contracción de sus músculos.

—Deberías abrigarte más o terminarás enfermo —contesto, señalando su cuello desnudo porque a pesar de que la nevada cesó todavía hace mucho frío, a lo que él solo responde levantando las cejas con molestia.

—Y tú deberías dejar de decirle a las personas lo que deben hacer si no te lo preguntan —responde, levantando el cuello de su chaqueta mientras se frota las manos para calentarlas. Entonces me acerco y noto que él retrocede un poco, pero lo hace de una forma que parece tan natural que no puedo saber si lo hace para evitarme o no, así que hago de cuenta que no vi nada, y me paro a su lado, guardando silencio durante unos minutos hasta que me doy cuenta de qué es lo que vine a hacer aquí, junto a él.

—Dijiste que yo intento reemplazar a la persona que perdí con Sasuke —digo sin mirarlo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche. Y de reojo me doy cuenta de que él me mira en silencio, como esperando a que siga hablando, así que enfrento su mirada y prosigo —Y pensé que tal vez tenías razón, pero lo cierto es que no —admito, encogiéndome de hombros y bajando la vista a mis pies —No me quedo cerca suyo porque intente reemplazar a Sai; me quedo porque me gusta más la persona que soy cuando estoy con Sasuke que la que soy cuando estoy con los demás —finalizo, y ya sin nada más que decirle me doy la vuelta para marcharme cuando, para mi sorpresa, lo escucho.

—Jackson Pollock —murmura, haciéndome voltear con sorpresa y duda.

—¿Qué?

Sasori se encoge de hombros un momento, soltando una profunda inhalada de vaho de sus pulmones; después de unos segundos, sigue hablando:

—En la librería —me dice, mirándome de esa misma forma extraña en que me miró la última vez que hablamos en persona —. Te vi observar un libro con sus obras en la tienda antes de dirigirte a la sección de fantasmas.

—Oh —sonrío con nostalgia, obviando el hecho de que acaba de admitir que estuvo vigilándome el día que Sakura y yo entramos en su librería —Pollock era el artista favorito de...

—Creo que la palabra artista le queda grande —me interrumpe, pero, lejos de enojarme, me río, porque es exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Sai la primera vez que me mostró uno de sus cuadros.

 _—¿Y cuál es el punto?_

 _—¿No lo ves? ¡Todo es el punto!_ —dice la vos exasperada de Sai en mi cabeza, y casi puedo verlo con la frente arrugada y los ojos apretados, parado justo frente a mí.

 _—Pues no lo entiendo. Solo son puntos y líneas que alguien parece haber escupido sobre el lienzo... En realidad es caótico._

 _—¡Exacto! Lo que Pollock quiere decirnos es que hay belleza incluso en el caos, solo depende del espectador encontrarla. Cualquiera puede apreciar una imagen bonita, pero se necesita un tipo de persona especial para poder ver la belleza donde todos los demás solo ven caos... Eso solo puede hacerlo un verdadero artista._

— _Pues yo creo que la palabra artista le queda demasiado grande._

Sonrío una vez más ante mis recuerdos, pero la voz profunda y ronca de Sasori me regresa a la realidad.

—Es irónico que llamemos arte a algo que parece ser el vómito del conejo del cereal —refunfuña, hablando mientras sostiene otro cigarro entre sus dientes, usando las manos como pantalla para encenderlo mientras yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos una vez más.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que se necesita un tipo especial de persona para poder...

—...ver la belleza donde todos los demás ven caos —él suelta el humo de la primera pitada y completa mi frase, levantando sus hombros después, como restándole importancia —Creo que ya lo he escuchado antes.

—¿Eres conocedor del arte moderno? —pregunto, irónica, pero también algo divertida; y mi sonrisa se ensancha cuando veo que una mueca parecida lucha por escaparse de los labios del hermano adoptivo de Sasuke, la primera que le he visto esbozar. Y es absolutamente maravillosa.

—No realmente —Sasori chasquea la lengua, y se pasa su mano libre por el rostro, como si quisiera esconder su sonrisa. Entonces un fuerte estallido nos sobresalta, y las luces de distintas formas y tamaños comienzan a apoderarse del cielo oscuro, haciendo que miles de guirnaldas de todos los colores caigan sobre la ciudad; entonces hay gritos, aplausos, bocinas y música que llega de todos lados. Parece que ya es medianoche, porque los fuegos artificiales no dejan de estallar sobre nosotros, haciendo que la oscuridad de la noche, por un momento, se vea hermosa.

Y miro a mi acompañante, dándome cuenta de que su mirada volvió a perderse en el cielo mientras una vez más deja caer el cigarrillo de sus dedos, absorto con el magnífico espectáculo de luces, hasta que, repentinamente, gira su cabeza y vuelve a mirarme como lo hizo en el templo, como si sus ojos castaños pudieran atravesarme el alma; y la sonrisa de sus labios se vuelve la más hermosa que he visto bajo las luces de colores que también reflejan su brillante mirada. Y de nuevo la sensación de tenerlo cerca es tan familiar y reconfortante que le sonrío.

—Feliz Año... —empiezo a decir, pero no puedo terminar de hablar, porque sin aviso siento una mano en mi cintura, y los labios de Sasori pegándose a los míos; y aunque al principio mi mente se paraliza, mi cuerpo estalla como si también estuviera lleno de fuegos artificiales, y mi corazón da un vuelco, como si reconociera esta sensación. Como si hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo por este momento.


End file.
